


Кадавр

by somedy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human!Outsider, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: получив трон, Корво не думал, что лишится всего остального





	1. Кровоточащий город

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-18 для команды Stealth Games
> 
>  
> 
> сильный постканон второй части, вульгарный эйджизм, высокий хаос на максималках, пандуссия-тур и обусловленный хаосом ООС Корво. алсо, поломанная связь с Бездной на протяжении всего текста детектед (и несколько бесполезных омп)
> 
>  
> 
> чудесные иллюстрации от чудесной Wolcha (www.deviantart.com/wolchenka)  
> "Здравствуй, Корво"  
> https://i97.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1105/b8/bfeb830b67189f0f3fba00dbd6f48ab8.jpg  
> "Непростительная глупость"  
> https://i98.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1105/4f/26e6d491d4fb2de2ececc09df0b0cc4f.jpg  
> "На китобойне"  
> https://i97.fastpic.ru/big/2018/1105/63/0308d7dcde27b6d876b06e371249a263.jpg

А ныне ты лишь пепла горсть, что в Карии лежит  
На перепутье всех ветров; а пепел – не гранит.  
Но голос твой все ж не исчез, и соловьи поют,  
Я слышу их, и для меня от смерти в них приют  
У. Кори «Из Каллимаха»

 

1857 год, четвертый год правления Корво Черного

 

Затяжной низкий рев повис над мутными водами, путаясь в мольбах китов. Его подстегивал грубый говор, но тот в конце концов смолк, накрыв Дануолл гудящей тишиной. Пропотевшие и перепачканные кровью китобои торопливо обтирали лоснящиеся потом и самодовольством лица. Часть отбросила гарпуны на причал и стянула майки, обнажив нагромождения мускулов и жира; другие жадно высасывали остатки кислой браги из бурдюков.

Извалянный в песке, гальке и тине, кит пучил светлое брюхо к небу и умирал. Неотвратимо, мучительно и незаслуженно. Дыхало, прибитое к берегу тяжелой тушей, забивалось всем, кроме воздуха, и от него расходились багровые пятна, пачкая обрывки сетей и сломанный гарпун. Тот пробил позвоночник, застрял меж костей и хрустнул, прежде чем кита дотащили до суши. Наверняка он вихлял среди буйков, неловко шлепая по воде хвостом, сдаваясь перед ворванной тягой.

Когда-то издыхающих китов держали взаперти годами, теперь затягивали на палубу и добивали потрошением. На большее Империи не хватало кораблей. Кровавая жатва, устроенная новым императором, срубила верхушку флота: тяжелые суда настойчиво продавливали крупные порты, блокируя выход к морю, и города сдавались: один за другим, беспомощно принося в жертву независимость. Империя вновь перестраивалась и объединялась, безжалостно измордовывала жителей и сковывала цепями.

Незримо спаянные, острова кружили на острие войны, подбадриваемые редкими вспышками восстаний. Карнака, Дабоква, Арран больше не казались далекими чернильными кляксами на картах; они задышали объедками и грязью. Осада давно истощила ресурсы флота, и корабли отзывались, устало уползая обратно, в Дануолл. Такие не годились для китового промысла. С заедающими рычагами, сбитыми швартовыми, ржавыми цепями и обглоданными — солдатским аппетитом и крысами — трюмами, они колобродили за сигнальными маяками. Ввозимые в порт китовые туши цепляли их борта плавниками; и пролезающие хрящи окрашивали воду алым.

Но этого доставили осторожнее: внешне туловище выглядело почти целым, не считая рваной раны, и на снятой чулком коже можно неплохо поживиться. Похоже, китобои мыслили также: разминая загрубелыми пальцами шеи, они кололи агонизирующую тушу разделочными ножами и обрисовывали силуэт. Кто-то додумался притащить грузовой крюк: чтобы подцепить кита за плавник и, вертикально закрепив его, сделать надрез пониже хвоста и потянуть.

Никто не желал рисковать, перебранка затягивалась, и ветки кустарника, разросшегося над береговой линией, зашевелились, сдавая чье-то присутствие. Заждавшийся кит обескровился и подох, пустив напоследок газы. Едко завоняло непереваренной пищей, запах поднялся выше, и наблюдавший за китобоями Корво только отмахнулся.

Дануолл всегда пах для него скверно.

Разлагающиеся трупы, жареные крысы, немытые тела и мусорные баки, сочащиеся банками китовых консервов, рыбными отходами и чем-то гнилым и чавкающим. Благоухание садовых роз, эфирные масла и благовония, стряпня имперского повара и хрустящие чистотой простыни. Все потеряло значение давным-давно, и Корво почти не вспоминал, как сильно Джессамина любила свежие, с каплями росы на стебельках, розы, и как загорались глаза Эмили при виде нового набора красок.

Ведь он давно потерял право на светлую, необремененную прошлым память. Избавившись от родной дочери, по первости он чувствовал себя пристыженным за то, что тайно гордился содеянным. Он позволял Эмили разрушать Империю — из чувства вины или отцовской любви? Уже и не вспомнить. Годы истончили воспоминания, и Корво убедил себя, что служит короне — не отдельно взятой личности, не целому заседанию надутых лордов и не стенающим нищим из трущоб, что и самой Башней не останутся довольны, но государству в целом.

Империя была похожа на Сердце, данное Чужим: причудливое слияние живого и нежившего теплело и пульсировало в его ладони — со времен крысиной чумы. Он мог раздавить ее двадцать лет назад. Но время было упущено — и стеклось в единый монумент, застывший у трона.

Эмили перестала метаться, скучать и просто занимать место — по воле узурпатора. Злая ирония лезла из всех щелей, и, изредка касаясь холодного пропыленного камня, Корво усмехался. Возможно, ему стоило снаряжать экспедиции — отчаянно фантастические и безнадежные — на поиски архаичного средства, чтобы спасти дочь, но он предпочел сшивать Империю, разрозненную и рассыхающуюся. Его корабли, просоленные морем и ворванью, перевозили войска и заполняли все крупные порты. Китобойный промысел, рыболовство и добыча жемчуга стопорились, рабочие бунтовали — и все это столь просто и легко разваливало гордость лордов, что Корво не приходилось тратить дар Чужого.

Но памятная резня в Карнаке заставила пожалеть о собственной скаредности. Он должен был устранить гордость и воззвать к Бездне, но неожиданно Чужой умолк — и метка начала угасать.

В тот год Корво сражался против стенателей, что расплодились на теплых сырых улицах. Крепкие мозговитые головорезы стояли насмерть, под эгидой анархии. Им не пришлась по вкусу тирания Корво, а тот не простил Паоло зарвавшиеся амбиции. Территориальная сепарация Карнаки, выход из состава Империи, — решение, громко озвученное по ошибке.

Снаряды с кораблей Корво смели береговую охрану без жалости.

В те дни Пыльный квартал горел, чадил, плевался углем, камнями и ошметками тел. Взрывной грохот перекрыл плач и крики. Валуны и стройматериалы заблокировали шахты, и под землей уплотнилось отчаяние, отдающее нервной вибрацией под подошвами бившихся над уровнем моря. Никто не тратил время на уклонения и фортели; рубили быстро, без пощады. Противника не видели, хватали за руку и отрубали — что удавалось. Особо везучие сносили головы, но чаще — ступившееся оружие застревало в сухожилиях.

Поначалу Корво везло: быстро пробил себе путь, вырвался на верхние уровни и отдышался. Замеченных там рубайл устранил быстро: сместившись им за спины, пустил кровь и высмотрел путь до нового убежища стенателей. Угрозу следовало раздавить вместе с черепом Паоло, но тот сумел ускользнуть, и явно не во дворец. Та резиденция была не его пошиба, давила роскошью и манерами — и отвращение к условностям аристократов Корво все-таки разделял с ним.

Пусть мысленно и ненадолго.

Но тогда мыслей в голове было гораздо меньше: догнать Паоло, убить и уничтожить его укрытие — ту же «Ведьмину руку», только на уровне Верхней Авенты.

Корво, давясь прогорклым и пропитанным кровью воздухом, рванул на запад, где на склонах холмов взбивались пышные зеленые кроны и наливались соком виноградные кусты. В какой-то момент крыши закончились, под ноги толкнулась пропасть над жухлым заливом, ладонь привычно наметила точку приземленья...

Метка не вспыхнула, в сознание ударила нежданная тишина, и по лицу забил воздух.

Корво не перемахнул обрыв, сорвался меж кварталами бедняков и скалистой Авентой. Не готовый к падению, он чуть ли не всеми частями тела цеплял шершавый кирпич стены и ломанный утес. А сверху бухало обманутое сознание: так не должно быть, так не должно. Догнав тело, оно вернуло способность мыслить, и Корво ухватился за склизкий, торчащий из-под утеса корень. Руки, конечно, соскользнули, но он сгруппировался и спрыгнул. Подошвы шаркнули по мокрому камню, и ледяная вода ошпарила ноги, плеснув за голенища сапог.

Корво почувствовал, как выцветала метка, высасывая пигмент и силу из самой себя. И бесконечно долго угасал шепот Чужого, отдаваясь эхом от черепа. Он застревал в мозгу, просачиваясь сквозь все извилины, и, обездвиженный им, Корво не сразу почувствовал, что прокусил язык.

Осечка деморализовала его буквально на пару секунд, но Корво не сдался, ухватился за выступ и, подтянувшись, полез обратно. Левее и выше чье-то тело пробило стекло и вместе с осколками рухнуло на прибрежные камни. Корво не оглянулся: он знал, что побуревшая до удара форма уже не значила ничего.

Инстинкты быстро вытолкнули Корво назад, в эпицентр бойни. И по глазам забила кровавая пыль, вынуждая резать, колоть, рычать, кусать и забивать насмерть...

Метка в тот день начала ржаветь. А вместе с ней и выкипали силы Бездны.

Помрачневший от воспоминаний, Корво отступил, перепрыгнул через невысокую кованую оградку и зашагал по пустой ветреной улице, оставляя позади издохшего кита, зловоние порта и мерещащиеся на горизонте очертанья Карнаки. Его шаги легко и уверенно прорезали улицу, другую, третью, площадь и, наконец, толпу, что торопливо схлынула, расступаясь и захлебываясь подхалимством.

Чтобы дешево заиметь бракованную победу, достаточно поверить в их покорность.

Корво сжал кулаки и спешно свернул в один из переулков. Под ногой что-то с писком хрустнуло. Он с раздражением пнул крысиный труп и дернул манжет, спуская его ниже. Личный портной, будь трижды неладен, всегда прибавлял ткани на левый рукав и на метку поглядывал с пришибленным любопытством. А Корво — оправлял манжет, натягивал перчатки или повязывал бинты и ленты Джессамины.

Как жаль, что ему не хватало власти укрыться от мутных илистых вод, в которых он, обманываясь, усматривал осколки лица Чужого — и было в нем нечто странное, пугающее Корво до холодного пота и эфемерной слепоты, что приходила с отмирающей пульсацией метки.

Под ноги с чавканьем толкнулась лужица, отразившая небо и грязные трубы. Корво прибавил шагу и легко перемахнул через баррикаду тюков и каменистый заслон. Даже титул не смог выбить из него горькие привычки: из тени высмотреть истину намного проще.

Балансируя на узком парапете, Корво прикинул место приземленья. Экономичнее пройтись по трубам, горячим и влажным, к границе с районом Особняков и оттуда — прямиком к Башке. Гораздо дольше плутать по улицам, цепляя подошвами крыс.

Он перепрыгнул на соседнюю трубу и сразу же отдернул руку; выше, из открытого окна, плеснуло помоями, и Корво выругался. Эхом затянул нищий, выбравшийся из-под наваленных тюков; и чтобы его не заметили, Корво перескочил к соседнему дому, цепляя шершавый кирпич и упираясь ногами в гудящее железо.

Крысиная чума ничто по сравнению с грязью; последнюю Дануолл извергает с особой щедростью. А за последние годы она целиком затопила город.

На Корво уставился торец скобяной лавки, облупившийся и ободранный, стыдливо прикрывавшийся указом Императора: очередной билль о военных расходах. Расплывшиеся — от мочи и закисшего молока — буквы теряли смысл и обрюзгшее от влаги лицо Корво, ставшее своеобразным аналогом печати, внушало отвращение.

Даже ему самому.

Он покрутил отмеченной кистью и полез выше, хватаясь за подходящие уступы и напрягая мышцы. Добравшись до крыши, обернулся к порту. В глаза ему забила сочная кровь, расплесканная вокруг обмякшего кита.

Как сильно порой Корво желал быть на его месте.

***

Время испачкало Башню базальтовыми потеками, под гнетом войны шпили заострились. Оконные витражи раскололись, сменившись двойными окнами. Участились ряды сторожевых башен, в трещинах плит застряли гибкие шланги, откачивающие ворвань, от редких клумб разило собачьим дерьмом. Волкодавы мочились не думая, и от цветов их давно не отгоняли.

Корво не стремился вернуть Башне былой уют — да и не смог бы. Заточенный на сраженья разум и без того придавлен законодательством. Политика, экономика, право, религия — все навалилось без жалости, загнав в угол.

А затравленный зверь бьется насмерть.

Трон — неважный и обременительный — отгородил Корво всем тем, что он ненавидел ранее. Сидеть на нем означало смотреть на Эмили, скрючившуюся в холодном камне, — почти живое напоминание о Джессамине. Боль колола фантомно, по привычке. Чувства истончились задолго до уничтожения Сердца, и первое время Корво винил себя. Он резал любовь вперемешку с людьми, обезумевший — от горя и несправедливости — мясник, который сорвался и был подхвачен подстрекателем.

Чужой не остановил его, и Корво начал меняться. К шестидесяти годам он, издолбленный шрамами, с брызнутыми проседью волосами, растерял остатки жалости и милосердия, перекраивая Империю по новому лекалу.

Она заматерела наравне с ним — и подданные расступались, присмирев.

Шаги Корво, вернувшегося в Башню, отдавались эхом, и им вторили сухие кивки стражников да редкий скрип дверей.

Высокие безыскусные потолки не так давно сбросили плесень, и тронный зал посветлел, напитываясь свежестью. Редкие яркие пятна — пузатых и осуждающе пустеющих бутылок с алкоголем — мигрировали все ближе к трону.

Корво пил много, и его глаза наливались кровью. Лицо деформировалось: былые черты срезались, кожа износилась, пошла морщинами и сереющей щетиной — но ему было плевать.

Он наполнил стакан до краев и в три глотка осушил его. Плеснув вина повторно, он сглотнул усталый вздох и размял загрубелыми пальцами шею. Короткий ступор перед ежедневной бюрократической пыткой притуплял лишнее: усталость, гнев, старость.

На троне Корво устроился вольготно, опершись правым локтем о подлокотник и закинув ногу на ногу. Из узкого окна почти не видно улиц, и откинуть голову, отрешиться...

— Ваше величество.

Надломленный голос прозвучал неожиданно, по выцветшей ворсистой дорожке вышагивал капитан Джефф Карноу в парадном мундире. Залысины тянулись к макушке, уродуя лицо, а разрезавшие переносицу складки стемнели, сливаясь по цвету с бровями.

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас никого не принимаете, но вам... Кое-что просили передать. С ребятами мы проверили эту штуку, ничего особенного, какой-то сплав округлой формы и...

Корво нахмурился. Карноу, стушевавшись, извлек из кармана нечто мелкое, легко теряющееся на фоне засаленной перчатки, и скованно приблизившись, почтительно склонился. На ладони блеснуло окованное медью стекло. Мутноватое, с налипшими узкими трубочками, под которым когда-то скрипели шестерни.

Стакан сам скакнул к полу, мир схлопнулся, и Корво, грубо выхватив у Карноу осколок Сердца, прорычал:

— Кто дал тебе это?!

— Какой-то морской торговец. Он сказал, вы с ним уже встречались, — отчеканил Карноу. — Худощавый, бледный, усталый. Похоже, прибыл с утренним судном.

— Нежданным гостям в паруса дует дурной ветер, — сказал Корво и вновь откинулся на спинку трона.

Но чувствовать спокойнее себя не стал.

Большим пальцем вдавил осколок в ладонь, однако боль не появилась. Казалось, реальность дала течь, и по ней заструилась Бездна, едва ощутимо, не наполняя собой, но уведомляя.

Что-то изменилось — и не в воображении Корво. Осколок также прошел сквозь метаморфозы, исторгнул остатки чужих душ и скорчился в надежде на уничтожение.

Корво смотрел на него, хмурился и оттягивал очевидное.

По крови разогнался жар, сквозь камзол бедро лизнул меч, но сталь сегодня не расставит точек. В крови на лезвии не будет четких воспоминаний; в округлом, слабо подрагивающем на ладони, осколке — таится многое.

— Ваше величество?..

Прямой и собранный, точно натянутая тетива, Карноу ждал ответа, поблескивая залысинами и начищенными пуговицами.

Корво не верил в его преданность, но знал, что тот не предаст. И все же... Сердце не могло попасть к Карноу без умысла Чужого. Аксиома тронула губы сухостью и азартом, заставив Корво задышать хрипло, прерывисто, тревожно. Он сглотнул — до неловкости шумно — и прокрутил меж пальцев потеплевший осколок.

— Доставьте торговца, — распорядился Корво; и в межбровной складке лопнуло сжатое напряжение. — Живым.

Карноу кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Полученная фора — редкое преимущество власти — не позволила подготовиться. Мысли опустели, тревога застучала в висках. Сгинувший в безвестности, Чужой напомнил о себе неожиданно, подсек и выбил из равновесия.

Но чьими устами заговорит он?

Бездна не отпустит своего Бога — если не призвать его через алтарь. Таких осталось немного: в руинах Аббатства, заброшенном доме неподалеку от рынка, возможно, пара в Затопленном — в прошлом — квартале и один в потайной комнате возле покоев Корво.

Узкое задымленное пространство, объятое фиолетовым цветом, благовониями и хаосом рун на деревянном святилище. Отчаянный рык в ночи, разбитые костяшки и ярость — к наливающейся ржавым метке. Бездна отливала от Корво. Неумолимо, крупными каплями, она возвращала отсроченные годы — и зеркала в его покоях больше никто не протирал.

Корво тряхнул головой и хмуро потер лоб. Подогнав — сталью, огнем и печатью — веру Империи под себя, он не вытравливал культ Чужого, а позволял отмирать без шума. Без корневища иссохнет и скрючится любой ствол; без бога — ослабнет даже фанатик.

Приближающиеся шаги — и сколько времени проведено в бездумье? — он распознал с легкостью: тяжелое бряцанье шпор рядовых стражников, усталая поступь Карноу и сбивчивый незнакомый темп.

Сквозь дубовые двери в зал ввели...

«Это не может быть он».

Корво резко подался вперед, до хруста в пояснице, и вбил в подлокотник резко напрягшиеся пальцы.

Замешательство лишало хладнокровия, ведь навстречу вышагивал он — и одновременно кто-то другой. Те же черты, но упростившиеся, как у смертных. Перепуганная солнцем кожа, жесткие просоленные волосы и глаза — совершенно другие, ввалившиеся и настоящие.

Он до нелепости напоминал Чужого, вечного пленника собственного могущества, и если допустить хоть малейший шанс, что тот нашел лазейку в запретах Бездны...

Корво невольно прокрутил отмеченную кисть: привычно хрустнул сустав, не более. Напоминающий Чужого якобы торговец шагнул было вперед, но на пути встала наспех выпростанная шпага Карноу, и ему пришлось замереть.

— Здравствуй, Корво, — сказал он, мирно усмехнувшись.

Но мирно с ним не было никогда, и Корво, медленно выпрямившись, молча просверливал взглядом знакомую — но совершенно другую — худощавую фигуру. Раньше Чужого окружало густое, переполненное вязким хаосом пространство, в которое не следовало соваться; сейчас — только неловко переминающиеся стражники.

— Кхм. Ваше величество, — гулко шепнул один из них, подталкивая визитера локтем.

Тот покосился с непониманием, скованно, с явной непривычки, вскинул брови и оправил ворот. Он вежливо покосился на застывшую в камне фигуру, но не выразил эмоций, почтительно кивнул и только.

Жесты, принадлежали слишком знакомому телу, из которого хотелось высосать былую силу, но стоит ли касаться того, кто проклят был самим мирозданием? Корво давно ампутировал доверчивость. Доверие проявлял лишь к себе, всех прочих подвергал проверке — и Чужой не станет исключением.

— Вольно.

Корво отдал приказ небрежно, подкинул осколок на ладони, зажал меж пальцев и продемонстрировал присутствующим.

— Это не та вещь, которую легко достать.

Он по-своему упивался короткими властными, обрубленными правлением, репликами: слова-растяжки занимали лучшие позиции и порой вынуждали оппонента спотыкаться. Тактические навыки перенести на вербалику было непросто, но Корво справлялся — в достаточной мере, чтобы не возненавидеть переговоры.

— Но и не та, которую было легко создать, — сдержанно прозвучал ответ.

Корво пожал плечами и позволил осколку выскользнуть, с лязганьем пропрыгать по ступенькам к ногам Чужого и, прокрутившись по оси, застыть. В жестком ворсе, тянущемся от трона, затонули отлетевшие вычерненные вены, и, наскреби Корво хоть каплю мягкосердечия, одна бы из них дернулась, взывая к его совести.

— Нет смысла воссоздавать то, что оказалось непозволительно хрупким, — хмуро сказал он, подперев подбородок ладонью.

— Некоторым вещам опасно костенеть без изменений, Корво. — Собственное имя пронзило стрелой, прошив все органы разом, а стражники, почтительно немые статуи, обыденно проморгали угрозу. Незримые колебания — удел того, чей голос вновь пытался заворожить: — Весь мир апостериорен, и даже тот порядок, — насмешка безжалостно отравила слово, — который установил ты.

— Я делаю то, что должен, — сухо отрезал Корво, почти готовый изгнать Чужого прочь.

— А сделал ли то, что должен был?

Он не умел без вопросов, любил ими гнать в тупик меж совестью и равнодушием — и раньше Корво всегда попадался. Искал обходные пути, блуждал в катакомбах, вычесывал вшей после вселения в крыс и волкодавов, оттачивал захват и изгибал, чтоб проскользнуть, секунды, пока не понял: все это — манипуляции Чужого.

— Или возможно... — Тот наклонился за осколком и замер: на корточках, склонив набок голову. — Твой долг весьма удачно совпал с подавленными желаниями?

В почти шестьдесят лет бессмысленно оправдываться, и Корво жестко оборвал его:

— Я сделал достаточно, чтобы моим врагам хватало смелости сдаваться еще до того, как они продумают покушение.

Встревоженно блеснула сталь шпаги, и Корво щелкнул пальцами. Стражники, во главе с Карноу, с неуклюжим почтением расступились, пряча оружие. Один из них ткнулся задницей в холодную статую, вздрогнул и, бормоча извиненья, скрылся в тени.

Карноу с обреченной усталостью потер переносицу. Он ежедневно муштровал стражников и одновременно истощал собственное терпение, все чаще и чаще сворачивая с закатом к «Песьей яме».

— Красивый камень. — Непривычные, расцветшие блеклой тиной, глаза обшарили статую, и в них сквозила деланная неосведомленность. — Тивианский гранит?

Корво не поддался. Зорко и хищно отслеживая движения Чужого, не отвечал, пытался разгадать уловку — и с удивлением не находил ее.

Столь похожий на Чужого силуэт не проявлял враждебности и выглядел почти как в Бездне. Вот только другими были глаза: моргающие, блестящие, высветлившиеся до блеклой зелени, столь свойственной глазам человека.

Живым глазам.

— Пару лет назад я побывал наконец на заснеженных берегах Тивии. Все вокруг покрыто льдом, и спустя пару минут не удивляешься, обнаружив, что заковало и тебя. — Он с легкостью поднялся, не глядя отряхнул колени и свел вместе кончики пальцев. — У каждого должна быть своя броня, но вот как стоит это понимать?

Глухой щелчок заставил Чужого слабо вскрикнуть, как-то неловко хлопнуть себя по лбу и покоситься на Корво, который зашелся тихим, искренним хохотом. Простая пробка, зато какой эффект!

— Я хочу поговорить с ним наедине, — посерьезнев, объявил Корво. — Без единого свидетеля.

Корво плеснул виски в подставленный одним из стражников стакан, кивнул в сторону лестницы: ответы хотелось выбить без каменного давления со спины. Он не был уверен, осознает Эмили ли реальность, но не желал ошибиться — опять же, по привычке — перед ней.

Достаточно и выкраденной жизни.

Путь к кабинету казался нескончаемым. Ступени и половицы противно поскрипывали под ногами, с холстов бесцеремонно пялились предшественники, а сандалововая отделка стен давила, пытаясь схлопнуть. Латунная ручка легко легла в ладонь, но Корво не провернул ее, обернувшись на стихшие шаги.

До странного живой Чужой стоял напротив имперского флага, закрепленного на стене, и дышал. Его грудь вздымалась столь отмерено и высоко, что не заметить было невозможно.

— Это похоже на метку, которую я подарил тебе... — задумчиво пробормотал он, оглаживая лиловый бархат. — Мне стоит считать себя польщенным, Корво?

— Лесть, комплименты, угождение — не то, чем следует подкупать, и ты прекрасно знаешь об этом.

Корво отреагировал грубее, чем следовало, ухватил Чужого за запястье и втолкнул перед собой в кабинет. Сам он замешкался: от дальней двери поглядывала служанка, готовая горделиво раздуться от свежепойманной сплетни.

Неизбежная кара обремененного властью.

Стакан нервно хрустнул под сильными пальцами, и Корво, залпом осушив его, захлопнул за собой дверь. Запястное сухожилие колко натянулось, но сдержало движение мышцы, и до ушей служанки долетел только щелчок замка.

Полумрак кабинета, навеянный грязно-синими портьерами, быстро позволил загнать Чужого в угол. Тот поразительно не пугался: уперся лопатками в стену и, спрятав ладони за спину, взглянул Корво прямо в глаза.

Отсутствие посторонних вернуло ему былой норов.

— Ты не уверен, что знаешь, кто я такой, и не знаешь, что со мной делать. Корво Черный... — Он с непонятной горечью усмехнулся и откинул голову. — Твое имя наводит страх на всю Империю. Пряные сады Серконоса, суровые льды Тивии, теплые болота Морли и грязные дороги Гристоля — везде, куда не отправишься, можно услышать, как люди с ужасом шепчут твое имя.

— Я ни за что не поверю, что ты путешествовал по Островам. Место таких, как ты, не в этом мире. И если тебе повезло прорваться сюда — я просто верну тебя обратно.

— За что? — бесстрастно спросил Чужой, недвижный и спокойный, точно зависший посреди привычной густоты Бездны. — За то, что я не осуждаю тебя, как это сделали бы другие?

Неназванные имена пронеслись в сознании по инерции. Им ничего не дано изменить; Корво закостенел по самые извилины и полностью изжил раскаяние. Ему угрожало хладнокровие Чужого и его неопределенный статус: то ли бог, снизошедший до бушующей завоеваниями Империи, то ли обычный юноша, решивший сыграть на сходстве с олицетворением Бездны, то ли захваченное из шалости тело — и каждый вариант Корво помечал как неудобный.

— Ты уже это сделал, отобрав подаренное.

Корво подступил в упор, задавил телом и едва сдержался, чтобы не пережать Чужому запястья. Кровь затопила виски, забурлила в животе и сбила дыхание. Над взъерошенной, со вздернутым подбородком, головой Чужого запрыгал неловкий ореол черных пятен — и Корво, сухо выдохнув, ударил по ним кулаком.

— Не знаю, на что ты рассчитывал, решив заявиться в Башню, но тебе придется задержаться, — голос несдержанно трещал недовольством, — до тех пор, пока ты не вернешь мне Бездну.

Чужой непривычно молчал.

Корво почти не видел, но ощущал его: каждый вдох и выдох, подергивания век, беззвучное шевеление губ, и стоило самому вдохнуть глубже, как тяжелая, с налитыми металлом пуговицами, ткань камзола напоролась на другую, менее дорогую.

Тревожная, невыносимо тягучая, близкая и дразнящая — чем-то почти позабытым, отдающим остро пряным, — секунда, разорванная Корво усилием воли.

Он ткнул кистью почти в лицо Чужому. Манжет сполз и обнажил вылинявшую метку. Ее контуры размылись, выеденные кожным пигментом, сквозь них пробивались напряженные вены.

— Что случилось во время бойни в Карнаке?

— Город получил шанс выжить после обрушившегося на него шквала насилия. Я видел, как Паоло, самопровозглашенный лидер, диктовал послание для императора и просил отсрочки, чтобы вывезти из города невинных и награбленные ценные семейства Абеле. Но его письмо затерялось в дороге — почтовое судно наскочило на риф, а матросы не заделали течь. И я знал, что в то же время ты был одержим утратой и с каждой битвой пытался доказать себе, что сделанный выбор — единственно верный.

Сцепить зубы до судорог в челюсти, пальцы вогнать в ладонь и проглотить все слова. Пусть от Чужого разило морем и нестиранной одеждой, но голос его звучал как прежде, напрасно давя зачерствевшее сердце.

Корво рывком отстранился, скосился на хрупкий геридон, придавленный тенью подоконника, и, высмотрев грязно-бежевые пятна неотвеченных прошений, без оправданий отчеканил, точно зазубренную утреннюю молитву:

— Некоторые вещи не требуют доказательств. Империи не нужен правитель, чья смерть открывает все пути для разрухи и политических дрязг. Я дважды боролся с последствиями и к третьему разу буду слишком стар.

— Или просто не доживешь. — Чужой почти легкомысленно дернул плечами, отлип от стены и, дернув портьеру, подставил лицо солнцу. — Человеческий век недолог, и даже Бездна не гарантирует тебе вечности. Для нее ты лишь гнилая нить на сломанной прялке

Он хмуро просверливал взглядом изломанные очертанья Дануолла. Неровная линия плеч выдавала его усталость, а отстраненность — нежелание продолжать, но Корво давно отвык от ожидания. Двух отрывистых тяжелых шагов оказалось достаточно, чтобы задернуть портьеру и, пережав накрахмаленную складку, повторить вопрос.

— Что случилось во время бойни в Карнаке?

— Ты и сам знаешь. Вернул ее с большими потерями. Стенатели ускользнули, оставив тебе разграбленный город, заваленные шахты и погорелую Авенту. — Чужой сощурился, склонил голову набок и продолжил чуть тише: — Но это ведь решило проблему безработицы, не правда ли? Ты поступил весьма разумно, Корво, отправив в город тех, кто тратил твое терпение попусту, и этим приумножил имперскую казну. И все благодаря исчезнувшему гаранту твоей неуязвимости. — Чужой подкрадывался к ответу нарочито медленно, решив истощить выдержку Корво и до дна. — Подаренная мной метка заставляла забывать об осторожности, сковывала прозорливость. В конечном счете она изменила судьбу целой Империи.

Его пальцы дотронулись до метки незаметно; теплые, мягкие и живые, они насмешливо напомнили о женщине, вернувшейся из сердца Бездны ради трона. Могло ли с Чужим случиться что-нибудь похожее? Правление его, разумеется, не интересовало, но, связываясь с древними богами, всегда лучше подозревать худшее. Способны ли скопище культистов, малопонятные бормотанья, замешанный на ворвани ритуал, круг из загадочных рун и свечи на воловьей крови вернуть Чужому человечность? Или стоящее перед ним тело — просто умелая поделка Бездны?

Вопросы били разрядами по мозгу, и, будь Корво моложе, он не осмелился бы впечатать ладонь Чужого в метку, точнее, в ее былое подобие.

Ему будет весьма полезно почувствовать отсутствующую пульсацию Бездны.

— Хороший ответ. Но не на мой вопрос. В Карнаке случилось гораздо больше, не так ли?

Корво не просил — требовал, осознанно давил на Чужого и не желал признаваться, что потерял власть над положением. Неуютная ситуация накрыла физически: одежда резко стала тесной, сдавливая мускулы, и словно пригрозила лопнуть от движений. Самообману Корво не поддался и крепче пережал запястье Чужого, надеясь, что стянул ему кожу до неприязненного жжения.

— У тебя руки человека, который провел в море немало времени. — Сухие, с воспаленными от морской соли заусенцами, выпуклым узором вен и парой натертых швартовыми шрамов. — И я не поверю, что тебе было дозволено уйти.

— Это был не мой выбор, — Чужой отозвался бесстрастно, продемонстрировав настораживающую покорность, — но я не препятствовал ему. В конце концов, даже у меня могут найтись причины, чтобы вернуться куда-нибудь... — Короткая заминка и нервно дернувшийся кадык. — На сушу.

— Похоже, легенды не врут о твоем происхождении, — медленно произнес Корво.

Он ясно представил возможный триумф Аббатства, готового потратиться на новые запреты, лишь бы стереть с земли «языческие пережитки». Но фанатизм смотрителей играл на стороне имперского порядка, и позволять им добивать культистов — опрометчиво.

Возможно, Чужой думал также, однако на большее рассчитывать не стоило: локальные конфликты его интересовали по ряду частностей и отстраненно, а многовековой опыт не требовал двусмысленного снисхождения к людям. Но все же он оказался среди них — или нет?

— Каждому отведена своя легенда, и миру она будет являться в разных обличьях, показывая историю, к которой он будет готов. Правда со временем затеряется, сорные корни слухов наконец прорастут, и спустя пару-тройку веков никто и не вспомнит о крысиной чуме, Семи Запретах или правлении Корво Черного.

Мягко и ненавязчиво Чужой обхватил ладонь Корво, невзирая на захваченное запястье, и тот едва не поперхнулся — от позабытой интимности. Череда сухих рукопожатий, лобызания дамских пальцев и случайные прикосновенья в толпе и на танцах из общего счета, скорее, вычитались.

Перенасыщенное осязание напрягало и отрезвляло, словно скребущий по горлу клинок врага, томя то ли напрасным ожиданием чуда, то ли вероятностным подвохом. Будь Корво моложе, неопытней, поддался бы ближе — из интереса; теперь — выдерживал дистанцию и выжидал с настороженностью.

— Вряд ли моя история проживет дольше, — шепот Чужого осколками эха царапал слух, — поскольку мир не нуждается в беспомощном боге. Если, конечно, его не сузить до одного Аббатства.

— Навряд ли смотрители захотят этого. — Поморщившись, Корво мотнул головой. — Они всегда были надежной рабочей силой, муштрующей нищих. За ночлег и пищу гораздо проще платить отбарабаненными запретами, нежели деньгами, а клятвой верности — выкупить рекомендацию в карнаковы шахты. Но не в Бездну.

Корво резко выдернул беседу из безопасного русла, перенаправив течение к обрыву. Брови Чужого дернулись, изломанные прорвавшимся недовольством. Молчание ему давалось проще откровенности, он вымученно искал подходящие слова и вдавливал заледеневшие пальцы в ладонь Корво.

Так делали люди, но не боги.

— Вынужден признать, тупики встречаются не только в грязных переулках, — произнес наконец Чужой. — И в одном из них мы застряли вместе, поскольку я... — Он сглотнул, едва не поперхнулся и пригладил ворот свободной рукой. Но та предала его, зайдясь мелкой дрожью, проникшей к самым связкам — и те наверняка болезненно сократились, выдавливая речь досуха. — Поскольку я больше не контролирую то, что когда-то было моей меткой.

Тишина впопыхах загустела, передавив внутренности и проскрежетав по ребрам.

Корво резко отпустил Чужого, оттолкнул и шагнул к окну, безжалостно дернув портьеру. Тусклое солнце забило с треском сорванной ткани, в края которой вцепились хищные крючки. Вдоль складок вытянулась пара затяжек, и заметивший их Корво с ворчанием отшвырнул портьеру.

Он вымещал злость не на том объекте, но стоило ли искать верный?

Чужой пришел к нему немногим меньше часа назад, но будни успели рухнуть в пропасть. Знакомые понятия грозили искажением, и даже протянутый осколок заблестел враждебностью. Отравленное ведьминской злобой сердце опустело, раскололось и потеряло свою суть. Как и Чужой.

Корво с усилием заставил себя обернуться — худощавая фигура липла к стене, устало пялилась в ответ и не пугала, как ранее. Чужой обрел теплую живую плоть, на вид ему было теперь лет двадцать. Блеклая тень прежнего себя, он все еще тащил ответственность за созданные метки — и Корво был намерен вернуть свою.

— Найди себе подходящее имя, — велел он и с силой потер лоб.

К пальцам мгновенно прилип жар. Дурной признак, дальше по глазам ударит мигрень.

— Оно уже есть, — мягко, чуть запоздало возразил Чужой и склонил набок голову. — По крайней мере, раньше меня звали...

Тишина испещрила воздух, оставив множество засечек, — и Корво уловил только движение губ Чужого. Звуки пропали, смелись в никуда, даже не удалось сосчитать слоги. Похожий эффект оказывала музыка смотрителей, и глупо отмахиваться от очевидного.

Боль выстрелила в виски, Корво скрипнул зубами, провернул оконную ручку и впустил нагретый днем воздух. Некачественно, но лекарство.

— Мертвое имя не желает возвращаться, — пояснил Чужой. — Для твоей Империи оно погибло, но отзвуки еще гремят на родных берегах. Вполне возможно, я еще как-то связан с ними, но в прошлом году я так и не смог обнаружить ничего подходящего.

Корво нахмурился. Очередная бесполезная шарада его не прельщала. Придумать Чужому легенду, изолировать его, выбить правду — гораздо сложнее, учитывая, что делать это придется между прочим. На повестке дня: очередная грызня архитекторов по перестройке радшорской дамбы, собрание капитанов китобойных судов — там Корво предвкушал охоту, контрабандисты и мелкие банды умудрялись обходить речные патрули, — и утомительный прием у леди Бойл. Или сегодня были Тимши?

Должность лорда-защитника не столь утомляла, но взваленное бремя не на кого переложить. Корво стиснул кулаки, вспомнил Эмили — ее бестолковость саботировала имперское спокойствие — и вновь ужесточился.

— Найди другое имя. В Дануолле без формальностей и бумажной волокиты не выжить.

— Ты хочешь задержать меня рядом с собой, Корво? — насмешливо спросил Чужой.

Казалось бы, знакомый тон, но Корво чувствовал: совсем не тот. И чтобы уберечься от ошибок, он отвернулся, вцепляясь пальцами в подоконник.

— В данный момент — да. Я уверен, ты знаешь, как добраться до Бездны. Осталось определить цену твоей помощи.

Чужой, как показалось ему, вздохнул слишком устало. Вновь свел воедино кончики пальцев — как делал раньше, в Бездне, — и подавил улыбку.

— Я всегда помогал тебе безо всякой корысти. Не стоит же брать в расчет мое любопытство? Так или иначе, ты отвечал на мои вопросы действием, и я не осуждал твои решения. И не осудил бы, реши ты разрушить Империю до самой Бездны. Порицание — слабое утешение для тех, кому не повезло: даже сейчас найдутся те, кто с радостью пустил бы тебе кровь, — и Корво рефлекторно вспомнил Паоло, так и не сгинувшего в цепях правосудия, — но... Но же ты всегда будешь помнить правду?

«Свою правду», — молча добавил Корво и, кисло прищурившись, покосился на доки. Китовьих туш видно не было, только лениво сновали замученные солнцем флотские, наверняка безжалостно давя миксинов и устричные ракушки.

Неровно гудела сирена пассажирского судна — Корво узнал его по вычурно-лиловому флагу, — по трапу которого толкали тележки с багажом. Морлийские торговцы отбывали тихо, разочарованные несгибаемым императором. Надежды на взаимовыгодную торговлю цветами Корво не оправдывал и не снижал цен уже третий год, однако настойчивость коммерсантов не мог не оценить.

— Ты же не станешь заключать старого друга в Колдридж, Корво?

Чужой, оказалось, приблизился — близко, незаметно — и, спрятав руки за спину, взглянул через плечо Корво. Тот вздрогнул, передернул и захлопнул окно.

— Нет. Твоя тюрьма будет гораздо хуже.

На удивление, Чужой податливо отступил, как будто угроза его не тронула. Но Корво это доверия не внушало: с Чужим никогда не бывало просто, пусть даже ему стоит воздать благодарность — за то, что тот давным-давно избавил Корво от былых оков.

***

Ноократия — отмерший парадокс, несбывшаяся метафизика натурфилософов — давно была подмята милитаризмом.

Ежевечернее завывание сигнальных колоколов возвещало о смене караула и перезарядке стен света. Позднее проверялись разрядные столбы и личные защитные устройства стражников. Разработка покойного Пьеро Джоплина, доставшаяся в наследство его ученику, почти не требовала ворвани и точного глаза: обвитая тугими жгутами и проволокой, вылитая в форме кинжала, она прицельно хлестала током. Детали настроек обычно варьировались. Стилет Джоплина — в простонародье шок-кинжал — не оставлял следов крови и был хорош против всех — за исключением толлбоев.

А те определенно не нравились обновленному Чужому, и тот благоразумно не покидал Башню в патрульные часы. Корво это напрягало; он даже вызвал Карноу и велел «не спускать с мальчишки глаз». В насмешку выбранное Чужим имя — Эйхорн Шоу — всерьез им не воспринималось. Своим в Дануолле изгнанному из Бездны никогда не стать. Впрочем, высмеивал подозрения Корво, открыто подвергал критике имперскую политику и выискивал ошибки в трудах натурфилософов. Законсервированные скукой аристократы приняли его с интересом, взбудораженные искренней дерзостью, и, окруженный знатью, Чужой дал Корво передышку — на то, чтобы утихомирить Аббатство.

Смотрители бесновались в отсутствии внешнего врага, пришлось подсунуть им остатки ковена Далилы: лишенные сил ведьмы с легкостью отвлекли их от Корво.

— Мы можем изображать последователей Бездны хоть месяцами, если достанете нам пару-тройку амулетов, — деловито бросила Лилика, подпортившая в свое время немало крови. Она небрежно подкидывала на ладони куски необработанного дерева, и на ее покусанных губах чешуйками слоилась кирпичная помада. — Толку от них, конечно, давно нет, но простая химия творит чудеса. Немного винного дистиллята, ворвани, пучок тимьяна, розовые лепестки... — Она мечтательно закатила глаза и попыталась лизнуть свой нос. — Все как и раньше, но без магии.

— Посмотрим, — сухо ответил Корво и сжал упрятанный в кармане амулет. Делиться с Лиликой он не собирался. Не доверял, не понимал, не хотел, в конце концов. Амулет — его личный самообман, тщетно дарующий телу химеру крепости.

— Ладно, — покладисто сказала Лилика. — И без того все складывается лучше, чем стоило бы.

Наветы действовали на ведьм страшнее амулетов на шнурках: они велись и извивались, готовые предать друг друга ради приказов об амнистии.

Корво встретился с ведьмами на мосту Колдуина: их привели закованными, истощенными и какими-то выцветшими. Четверо утомленных женщин не первой свежести, которым не нашлось места ни в жизни, ни в Колдридже — вполне понятная безысходность, на которой и следовало играть.

Корво редко прибегал к подобным хитростям, от напряжения даже вспотели руки, но это легко было скрыть карманами.

— Вы выжили не потому что оказались умнее или проворнее, — жестко сказал он, не привирая.

Ведьм выловили смотрители, воспользовавшись переполохом во время переворота Корво: просто заглушили все колдовство своей музыкой, а после пытали, пока не свели большинство с ума. Кому-то относительно повезло: повалявшись в корчах, мирно вернулись в Бездну или укрылись за летаргией. Правда о пытках дошла до Корво спустя пару лет, и он, интуитивно продлив ведьминскую каторгу, сейчас пожинал плоды.

— Это ваш шанс доказать, что даже без сил вы лучше.

Лилика, стоящая впереди сестер, поморщилась, придавила тонким пальцем кончик носа, но так и не дотянулась до него языком. Разочарованно фыркнула и тряхнула нечесанными волосами.

Они были испорчены щелочью и соком лилии-водянки, о чем она и сказала Корво, позднее попытавшись соблазнить его: в узкой комнатушке, на рваном матрасе под запах сухих трав. Душное, мелкое место застигло врасплох, и он едва не сорвался, чуть не заткнул Лилику грубым ненасытным поцелуем...

Женщина всегда найдет, чем завлечь мужчину.

Но Лилика — умная или смирившаяся? — чертовка, не настояла и просто напомнила об амулетах. Сладко и вроде бы ненавязчиво. Достаточной искренности из слов она не смогла выжать, и Корво с неподдельным разочарованием отвернулся.

Он понимал, что Лилика желает не его, а былой силы, но тайну омертвевшей метки раскрывать был не намерен. Ровно как и поддаваться желанию плоти: состарившейся, загрубевшей и явно изголодавшейся.

Для всех, в особенности для ведьм, он должен оставаться избранником Бездны. Ковену уготована судьба фискалов, и главным козырем Корво является отметина под удлиненным манжетом.

— Я прикажу покопаться в руинах Бригмора, — сказал он напоследок. — Уверен, хоть что-нибудь да найдется.

— Только картины и статуи Далилы, — пожала плечами Лилика и вновь тщетно дернула языком. — Для имитации культа Чужого придется раскошеливаться на подделки.

Обиняков Корво хватало и без нее, так что к другим ведьмам он и не приблизился.

Выделил отряд толлбоев для ночных дозоров и подписал очередной указ о комендантском часе. Под маской пацификации непросто усмотреть реальные мотивы: забота о безопасности города не более чем междустрочное согласие на «черный сбыт». Чем выше ставки — тем больше шансов заполучить китовьи кости. Руны и амулеты давно не продавались; все было скуплено Корво еще в первые месяцы после утери метки.

Блеклую тень на ладони он предпочитал не видеть. Хватало и восковых отблесков на полированных костях.

И, пользуясь привилегиями должности, Корво жонглировал ценами на зерно и ворвань, снаряжал ревизорские суда в Карнаку, Фрайпорт и Дабокву. Сильнее всего тревожила жемчужина Серконоса: так и не распавшиеся стенатели травили побережья диверсиями.

«Pacem in Terris». Обрюзгший помятый Паоло скалил с листовок наверняка изгнившие зубы и призывал к непонятному Корво порядку вещей. Обособление южного Серконоса — не то, к чему следовало стремиться. Мир в воображении Паоло был слишком прост и лишен пятен: черные и белые цвета подаются раздельно, красный и серый — не более чем аперитив.

Жизнь так не работает.

Паоло не справится с Карнакой. Амбиции редко сочетаются с наивностью; добиться свободной и справедливой жизни так не удастся. Слишком уж много препятствий: серебряные жилы Шиндейри, сокровища королевской кунсткамеры и чудеса Дворцового квартала — все это сулит выгоду огромному числу людей.

Но больше всего Корво не желал делить Империю. Вообще ни с кем. И, памятуя о былых врагах, всегда искал вескую причину-оправдание. Сгноить дочь в каменном узилище, лишить всех прочих атрибутов власти, стравить врагов под одной крышей или собрать затронутые Бездной артефакты.

Пришествие Чужого не соответствовало желаниям и целям Корво. Едва ли не скрипя зубами, он тщательно запер покои с личным алтарем, вручил ключ Карноу и выпроводил его без объяснений. А сам, неоправданно наивно надеясь на невесть что, прижался ухом к дубовой двери, из-за которой доносилась тишина. Никаких мистических вибраций, загадочных шепотков или любых других намеков на прежнее могущество Чужого.

Бездна словно рухнула.

Алтарь больше не реагировал: он стал примитивнейшим отражением самого себя. Грубо обтесанный, со въевшимися комьями плесени, грубо сбитый стол. Поверх был наброшен глухо-лиловый шелк, в затяжках которого намеренно путалась засушенная чемерица. Свечей Корво намеренно не ставил, но разбросал цветки бадьяна и чертополоха, а также пару мелких, случайно выловленных на мелководье ракушек.

Тогда он сомневался, нужна ли Чужому вся эта раздражающая символичность. Конечно, черпающие себя из Бездны ведьмы могли дышать лишь ею... Но Корво наступал сомнениям на горло, исправно складывая найденные руны в центр алтаря. Амулеты небрежно цеплял к затяжкам и даже не трудился счищать бурые пятна. Кровь — чужая, но не Чужого — должна была сработать.

Шли дни, недели, месяцы.

И вот уже Чужой явился собственнолично, заставив Корво тайно тулиться — почти как раньше, на Серконосе — у пустой комнаты, алтарь в которой упрямо не настраивался на Бездну.

Корво раздраженно толкнул дверь плечом и прохрипел:

— Ну же... Покажи мне, что он не бесполезен. Покажи... себя.

Крепкая пятерня прижалась к двери, и сползший манжет обнажил выцветший узор на коже. Искусно сделанное ключ-кольцо насмешливо блеснуло в свете от окна, и Корво саданул им по косяку. Царапина возникла с приглушенным треском и, повинуясь, рванула вниз. Корво с каким-то то ли яростным, то ли бессильным удовлетворением продолжил вбивать в косяк кольцо, оставляя все новые и новые вмятины.

Пока его не отвлек женский вскрик.

С тяжелым выдохом он обернулся: из-за угла подглядывала служанка, любовно обнимавшая серебряный поднос.

Она застала Корво в момент слабости. Непростительная глупость для обоих.

Купить молчанье раньше было проще: достаточно чуть сжать кулак и прошептать прошенье на мертвом, не запоминающемся языке. Тогда б служанку укусила крыса, совсем несильно, всего лишь прокусив кожу ботинка. Корво почти почувствовал ударивший по лодыжке хвост, по памяти отвел ногу назад, открыв дорогу фантомной стае — и вспомнил, ради чего он глупо проторчал у двери. Во имя пустой траты времени, не иначе.

Так просто метку не пробудить, пора уже принять это.

Он резко втянул ноздрями воздух, показательно дернул медную ручку и холодно, не глядя на служанку, бросил, точно кость, приказ:

— Найдите плотника. Того же самого. Немого, без двух пальцев. Немедленно.

— К... К-как пож-желаете.... Ваше величество.

Дважды споткнувшись — языком о зубы и пяткой о ковровое покрытие, — служанка отступила, сопровождаемая тяжелым взглядом Корво. Он запомнил простое, усыпанное родинками, лицо и тонкие кривые ноги. Примет вполне достаточно для наказания: служанку позже переведут в дом лекаря, страдающего от капризов гораздо сильнее, чем Соколов.

Корво заставил себя вернуться в тронный зал, чтобы принять нескольких членов Парламента. Неофициальное заседание грозило затянуться: следовало подготовить своих сторонников к дебатам. Колебания цен на ворвань и, как это ни странно, на шелка могли повлечь за собой стачки рабочих и крайне утомительную стагфляцию.

Корво с отвращением запоминал понятия экономики и мечтал о дне, когда он наконец сумеет изжить валюту.

Не ради утопии — ее дальше книжных строк не вытравить, — но чтобы спалось чуть легче. Простое, невзыскательное и, главное, неосуществимое желание, с которого неистово клонило в топь из злобы и бессилия.

Отвратительная смесь эмоций.

И, если бы не темное тивийское пиво, Корво бы давно скрутило.

Вырвался от своих обязанностей он засветло, словно из чана с хрустаками, поспешно размялся на лестнице и, сделав крюк по траектории личного святилища, поспешил к шлюзу. Он знал, что Карноу, ответственный и вышколенный до зубного скрежета, все еще развлекает Чужого вымученно-вежливой улыбкой. Возможно, натравливает дремоту непроверенными обрывками из истории архитектуры.

Хмыкнув, Корво прибавил шагу. В пути его нагнал короткий мрачный рык сирены со сторожевой башни. Близился пересменок, уставшим стражникам разрешалось наконец выдохнуть. Громкоговоритель плевался едким голосом вещателя — и даже хорошие новости дешевели.

— Внимание, жители Дануолла. Внимание, Винный квартал. Напоминаем, что комендантский час введен ради вашей же безопасности. Всех управляющих заводов, в расписании которых предусмотрены ночные смены, обязуем проверить запасы ворвани, керосиновых ламп и свечей во избежание неприятностей. И настоятельно рекомендуем начинать утро вместе с «Вестником Дануолла». Для обитателей стоков на последней странице будет размещено несколько полезных объявлений. Сообщение подготовлено приказом его Императорского Величества, первого своего имени Корво Аттано.

Однотипные сводки бесполезных фактов были не тем, чего изначально добивался Корво, но если выводить в эфир все свежие новости, навряд ли стоит ждать поддержки газетчиков. Конкуренция должна быть в рамках видимости, информированность — просто в меру.

На стенах обшарпанного помещения, ведущего к речным воротам, поблескивала ворвань. Из-под нее сочилась неоттираемая ржавчина. Ровно, неприветливо гудели двигатели, ворчливо перешептывались механики, крутившие разноразмерные вентили.

Завидев Корво, механики торопливо выпрямились, поджали губы и выжидательно уставились на него. Все трое до удивления похожие друг на друга: коренастые, подслеповатые, с помятыми лицами, любители бесцельного брюзжания. Такие способны лишь шепотом обругивать все то, что выше их узколобости и лени. Ни Корво, ни кто-либо другой им ни на йоту не нравится — и это чувствовалось так сильно и отчаянно, что Корво, согнав накатившую злость в прикушенную губу, велел отдраить помещение в ночную смену.

После чего упругим и напряженным шагом добрался до лодки. То ли от нее, то ли от мутной воды тянуло гнилью и чем-то знакомо-неприятным. Но очень скоро скрип шлюзовых механизмов — в которых Корво не спешил разбираться — сменился ревом ветра.

Корво поежился и, подышав на ладони, торопливо растер их. Моторную лодку с обычной роднил громоздкий штурвал, с которым трудно сладить без практики. Но пара секретов старины Самуэля — теплые руки и китовий жир — всегда облегчат плаванье.

Лодка, ведомая штурвалом, послушно лавировала, и Корво расслабился. Искать Чужого он совершенно не торопился.

***

Конгломерат заполонивших Дануолл банд всегда был нестабильным. Менялись лица, имена, орудия, пароли, но рыбный привкус никуда не исчезал и бил по всем фронтам: забивал нос, хрустел меж зубов, пачкал вещи и вязко стекал с металлов.

— К чему только не привыкают люди ради существования, — деланно равнодушно произнес Чужой, обтирая подошву ботинка о бортовой камень. Он вляпался в размокшее хлебное месиво, от которого шарахались даже уличные животные. — Везде схожая картина, Корво, разнятся только декорации.

— При грамотной разведке любое окружение может изменить ситуацию. Все зависит от точки зрения.

Корво прошел дальше, по узкой мощеной улице, срывающейся к высоким пузатым цистернам. С прямой, точно колун, спиной и заведенными за спину руками Корво почти не нуждался в оружии. Он сдавленно — из-за безукоризненно отглаженного дублета — дышал и безжалостно, словно отыгрываясь за неудобства, вдавливал подошвы в грязь.

Кроме того, он невыразимо устал.

— Вопрос лишь в том, имеешь ли ты ее. — Голос Чужого пробился сквозь влажное чавканье и вынудил обернуться. Отчего-то на нем одежда смотрелась лучше: прилипшая к нему точно вторая кожа, из черной, с золотой искрой, ткани резко добавляла благородства бледной коже и осторожной походке. Чужой приблизился к Корво, также завел руки за спину и кивнул на цистерны. — Пусть в эти резервуары откачивают ворвань, они ей все же не владеют, верно?

— Не ворвань, — помрачнел Корво, задетый убийственно простым примером, — требуху. Это же Мясницкий квартал.

Внутри железных цилиндров уже наверняка расползались опарыши. Мясистые и нажористые — гораздо лучше того, что готовилось на продажу. Как ни странно, китовые внутренности были ходовым товаров среди бедных: наваристые баланды, ошметки жира в кляре и прочие сомнительные кулинарные изыски. Просто, сытно, омерзительно — но на всех хорошего мяса не напастись.

Крюк через Мясницкий квартал Корво проложил неслучайно: хотел проверить, сумел ли Чужой сохранить связь с китами. И если да — наверняка мог подцепить и силы Бездны.

Заминку Корво Чужой словно и не заметил, спокойно прошел дальше, к единственной рабочей китобойне Дануолла. Бывший владелец Бандри Ротвильд оставил имя, тиски, пилы и дурную репутацию, но знает ли о последней Чужой? Как глубоко он сумел пробраться в будни Империи? И видит ли он в смерти китов все то же, что и мерещилось в юности самому Корво?

Китобойня любезно швырнула ответы: Чужого всего перекосило, едва он увидел, как худенькая, упакованная в защитный костюм, фигурка орудует ножом, пуская кровь сдыхающему ремнезубу. Размеры тушки выдавали возраст: детеныш, можно сказать, новорожденный, с белыми сгустками материнского молока на кожице. Свернутый кольцом хвост застрял в иссохшей пуповине.

Но хуже всего смотрелись глаза: несчастные, не успевшие увидеть мир, навеки замершие в складках нежного жирка.

— Он... — нервно шепнул Чужой, издав тихий, даже болезненный стон. Казалось, боль так и не родившегося до конца китенка перекинулась на него. Переминавшийся рядом Корво почти физически улавливал горечь от неспетой ремнезубом песни.

И проглотил бесполезный ответ.

Стало еще хуже, когда тесак с равнодушным скрежетом проехал по кафельному полу; сквозь мелкую, с не отвердевшими костями тушку, лезвие проскальзывало слишком легко. Словно мясник разделывал не кита, а корюшку.

В стороны брызгали кровь, лимфа и молочные сгустки. Отшвыривались кости, срезались плавники. Последними мясник выковырял глаза и отшвырнул не глядя.

Неподготовленный Чужой не выдержал и, шумно сглотнув, рванул наружу. Он ткнулся в запертую дверь — на карточку и щеколду-фикцию, — странно всхлипнул и ринулся налево, к приоткрытому окну. Для худощавого Чужого это не препятствие, достаточно дернуть раму вверх, но Корво предпочел воспользоваться карточкой.

Еще один день — еще один серебряк.

Старая присказка, казалось, навеки вросла в пропускную систему. Слегка помятая карточка в руках Корво навевала, впрочем, немало воспоминаний, которые он без сомнений отшвырнул, выискивая взглядом следы Чужого.

Тот явно умел петлять по влажной местности.

Корво нашел его минут через пятнадцать, совсем рядом с китобойней. Одноэтажный кирпичный склад — для спецовок и противогазов мясников — своевременно подставил стены взбудораженному телу.

Чужой старался дышать ровно, спокойно, но руки его, оправляющие узорный ворот, подрагивали. По лицу, приятному и бледному, словно прошелся голодомор и явственно проступили капельки пота на лбу и висках.

Его феноменальная связь с китами не сгинула вслед за энергией Бездны. Хотя, возможно, он просто не был готов к реальной правде: китовий промысел давно прижился в Островной Империи, и если прожить в ней хотя бы до третьего праздника Фуги — смиришься, что некоторых самок разделывают без жалости к потомству.

Ради жира и мяса.

— Китенок бы все равно не выжил без матери, — наконец сказал Корво. — Взрослых особей на бойню забирают первыми.

Чужой не ответил, прикрыл глаза и потер виски. Губы Корво довольно дрогнули: ловко подставленная экскурсия выдавила крохи информации. Чужой, крепко связанный с Бездной, не стал бы так остро реагировать, но этот — перепугался, подтвердил особое, трепетное отношение к китам и... сподобился на сострадание?

При должном давлении Чужой спасует и поддастся желаниям Корво, но, разумеется, не стоит расслабляться. Всегда есть глупый шанс, что сцена в китобойне — не более чем искусно поставленная интерлюдия. Или же Корво напрасно изводится, подозревая... чудо?

Корво молча обругал себя и протянул Чужому платок, настойчиво всунутый утром камердинером. Вовремя. Сизое небо громыхнуло, ослепило молнией, поднявшийся ветер хлестнул по лицам, а следом за ним и косой дождь.

И наблюдая, как беспокойно елозит платком по лицу Чужой, Корво поджал губы — со скрытым довольством. Ему было приятно увидеть слабость «Эйхорна Шоу».

Рано или поздно враги Корво Черного оступались, чтобы дать повод ударить себя больнее. Чужой, правда, старался вести себя «уместно этикету», но Корво должен был проверить его. Устроить шоковую терапию. Выбить энергию Бездны наружу — и выбрать ее до последней капли, ибо без метки уже становилось невыносимо.

— Спасибо... Корво, — хрипло выдавил Чужой и, судорожно дернув плечами, кашлянул в платок. Он уже не использовал стену как подпорку, но на ее фоне — проржавевший красный — отчетливо выделялись пятна, вспыхнувшие на бледном лице.

— Местные киты не похожи на тех, — Корво неопределенно мотнул головой, — из Бездны. Они словно разучились петь.

Корво несдержанно хмыкнул. Он признавал право китов на песни — приплющенный водой или эфиром Бездны рев звучал каждый раз по-новому, проникая в грудную клетку. Раньше, наверно, песни сливались с ритмом сердца. Корво напрягся, рискнул пробудить в памяти силы Бездны, представил, как загораются резные кости на алтаре, а им вторит без устали китовый хор, и красит эфир бездны кровавыми плавниками... Но, кроме набухших вен на шее, ничего не изменилось. Воспоминания, искаженные сомнениями, не работают.

Чужой, похолодевший лицом, — совсем как раньше, — вернул платок и обернулся к китобойне. Хаос запертых за воротами звуков его не растревожил. Безликое месиво грохота, визга, хрипа и ругани редко берет за душу.

Гораздо сильнее давит кровь.

На ней замешан целый мир. Чувства, власти, ритуалы — всего не перечислить, но чем-то можно отравиться. И если себя Корво давно уже ранил Бездной, Чужому он заготовил ритуал на крови, но... Внутри черепа что-то оглушительно взорвалось, накативший запах тухлой рыбы нырнул в пищевод и низ живота перекрутило.

Шея Чужого была так близко, и Корво до одури, до потери человечности, захотел ее свернуть. Неотвратимые тиски ладоней пробудят кровь: она затопит его глаза, закапает с носа и забурлит в приоткрытых устах — пока наконец не вернет желанное. Карминный взрыв, почти как на китобойне, приятно кружил голову, но все же Корво оказался сильнее. Или невыжатая из метки сила Бездны.

Как бы то ни было, он тряхнул головой и велел Чужому убираться: вежливыми словами, но с грубой интонацией. Обоих только что перелихорадило, и как сбивало с колеи рутины это дурное, близкое к помрачению, еретическое состояние, которое Аббатством бы карало публичными повешеньями.

Корво давно разобрался, как смотрители трактовали Запреты, и даже беседовал с теми, кому посчастливилось пережить пытки. Заблуждения толкали людей на всякое: кто-то делал деньги на продаже фальшивых оберегов, другие разделывали китов на крохотных чумных бойнях. Были и те, кто примыкал к культу Чужого — по своей воле или по принужденью, — в надежде на нечто лучшее, чем работа с киркой и тяганье мережи.

Смотрители гребли всех, сквозь узкие щели в масках им было все равно. Подозреваемых добивали шарманками: закрученная на семнадцати нотах мелодия выдавливала хладнокровие и распаляла чувства. Людей трясло, выворачивало наизнанку, било об пол и даже бросало на стены, пока они, рыдая и проклиная смотрителей, не выдавали самих себя.

И, глядя на успокоившегося Чужого, Корво впервые задумался о воздействиях на разум. Людей, не связанных с Бездной, легко нейтрализовать пытками или шарманками; для ведьм всегда нужна святая музыка; но Корво и другие, отмеченные Бездной... В какой-то степени они не поддавались шарманкам. Да, их оглушало, выбивало из равновесия, но не ломало — никогда. Возможно, и живой Чужой способен противостоять этой музыке, возможно, это стоит проверить, возможно, возможно, возможно...

Мысли не принесут пользы без воплощенья, а Чужой ему еще нужен.

Корво заставил себя сосредоточиться на прямой спине Чужого, послушно вышагивающего впереди. Краем глаза он отмечал, как расширяется улица, а грязь под ногами сменяется цветной, мокрой от недавней чистки, брусчаткой. От прохожих почти не воняло, по улицам растекались обеденные запахи: супы из дешевых консервов, подогретая кипятком гарь, серо-коричневое рагу из мальков и пресные, выпеченные на горячем песке, лепешки. Простая сытная пища — не чета кулинарным изыскам Башни.

В животе у Корво требовательно заурчало. От горла поднялась кислая слюна, сглотнув которую, он понял, что проголодался и двинется только до замызганной терраски, явно пристроенной к зданию по пьяни. Он почти потерял Чужого из виду, пришлось его окликнуть — нелепый псевдоним звучал ужасно — и позвать за стол.

На них почти сразу обратили внимание местные, смерив угрюмыми, неодобрительными взглядами. Совсем ненадолго смолкло чавканье, только один рабочий, шахтер по виду, не отрывался от своей похлебки, шумно втягивая обжигающую лапшу.

Неказистая терраса выглядела терпимо. Покосившаяся крыша, опорные столбы с налипшими обрывками листовок и колченогая мебель с расползшимися по ней мухами. Почти все столики были заняты, часть работяг устроилась на перилах, с аппетитом поглощая кебабы. Ели все торопливо, жадно, капая подливой и бульоном.

Чужой брезгливо поморщился, но промолчал, и Корво это как никогда устраивало. Он начал рассказывать о делах Империи, размеренно и монотонно, но мыслями был крайне далеко. Сцепив руки в замок, он всматривался в неровную поверхность столика и, глядя на засохшие пятна, думал о крови.

Снова.

Китовья кровь определенно действовала на Чужого. А «Эйхорн Шоу» может пожертвовать свою для алтаря, томящегося без дела. Осталось понять, куда и как приложить эту теорию.


	2. Гордиевы узлы

Кто доверяет Чужому — ступает по воде и тонет. Литания четвертого дня, стих одиннадцатый. Одно из редких наставлений Аббатства, не позабытых Корво. Он признавал, что религия, точнее, ее подобие, есть двигатель консолидации: аристократов, мануфактурщиков, мирных граждан и бандитской прослойки. Пусть гнев каждой группы льется на Аббатство, чем на него.

Корво неприкрыто пользовался смотрителями и изолировал оракулов, сослав их со всеми освященными урнами на Белый Утес. С не утихающей неприязнью вспоминался Паоло, пытавшийся обратить сестер на сторону стенателей. Ему не удалось. Оракулы — проникшиеся религией ведьмы, и Корво не мог считать иначе, — замкнулись в самих себе, их обитель стала воистину неприступной. По крайней мере, для паломников.

Это устраивало Корво, но не смотрителей. Однако последним хватало проблем с шарадами: плененные ведьмы честно отрабатывали уговор.

Поднявшись с Чужим на территорию Башни, Корво отдал приказ удвоить патрули толлбоев. На одну ночь. Вопросы пытался задавать один Карноу, но Корво оборвал его, отправив вместе с Чужим на второй этаж. Вдоль коридоров, простуженных от вечных сквозняков, тянулись двери, ведущие к библиотечным залам, бывшей лаборатории Соколова и кабинетам Эмили и Корво. Ключей ни у кого не было, а двери не запирались. Простые замки могла вскрыть любая необразованная служанка, и Корво, поймавший одну за чтением приказов, поступил мудрее, чем рассчитывал. Приказав выпороть девицу, сгрузил ценные бумаги в сокровищницу и... Оставил один замок — для комнаты с алтарем.

Парадоксальная непреклонность.

Себе ее Корво объяснял обманчивой близости к Бездне, а посторонних гнал прочь. Но в глубине души, наверно, считал узкую комнатушку виварием собственных стремлений. Ведь те, привязанные к рунам и амулетам, извращенно продолжали жить.

Поэтому даже вооружившись стилетом Джоплина и привычным, затертым до блеска складным мечом, он крался, а не вышагивал по коридорам Башни. Невозмутимый, с расправленными плечами, Корво следил за каждым шагом и изымал звук, туша его о воздух и ковровую дорожку.

Зевающие стражники мгновенно трезвели ото сна и рьяно трясли головами. Струящийся сквозь окна лунный свет напоминал о наступившем полнолунии. В такие ночи и сержанты Колдриджа отказываются от обхода: излишне суеверные, они предпочитают накачивать узников микстурами — для сна или для поноса, зависит все от отношения, — и резаться в карты до рассвета.

До карнакской бойни Корво присоединялся к играм, теперь же — без конца одергивал рукав.

Сегодня он перевязал обе ладони черными лентами — подарок тивийского дипломата — и перепроверил напряжение стилета. Сложное, размером с мизинец, цилиндрическое устройство было встроено в рукоять и выдавало разряды.

Сегодня Корво требовался минимальный.

Ночной воздух пах сталью. Этот запах ни с чем не спутать. Холодный, свербящий в носу, он тянет за собой ржавчину, окалину и примеси металлов. Покорежившиеся каймы на воротах — алюминий, кованые украшения сада — медь, тренировочные мечи — цинк, запчасти для моторной лодки и заправочных станций — железо.

Из-за металлов даже ночами Дануолл оставался потертым и серым.

Корво перепрыгнул через щербатые садовые ступени и обернулся: от окон Башни безлико отражался лунный свет. Ни туч, ни звезд не было видно. Если смотреть ниже, то за сторожевыми башнями — а ведь раньше от них гораздо сильнее несло ворванью! — и зубчатыми стенами виднеются пустые теплицы. Точнее, каркасы, стекла давно повыбивали, столы и инструментарии растаскали по кладовым.

Каждый год Корво обещал засадить их цветами — в память о Джессамине и Эмили. Но у первой была уже памятная беседка, а вторая заслуживала почестей только из приличий. Корво давно разорвал узы крови, когда обесценил ее как жидкость в принципе.

Он выбрал трон. Благо Империи. Поводок Бездны. Пустоту в сердце. И толстый слой жира поверх души.

Именно поэтому он пробирался к подъемному месту, куда велел привести Лилику. Мост перед воротами Колдриджа. Пустой, забетонированный, на изгибистых опорных балках. Любой попадающий на плиты сор сдувается в холодный Ренхевен — куда вполне может уйти и труп.

— Мне удалось выжать кое-что из развалин Бригмора, — равнодушно сказала Лилика, перегнувшись через тонкие металлические перила.

Скованные за спиной руки при тусклом свете — луны и керосинки в руках смотрителя — выглядели замученными; а на лицо ее — лучше не смотреть. Лилика себя не жалела, травила тело по полной: кожа обгрызена едкой краской, кудри спалены огнем. Сквозь многочисленные прорехи в рубахе виднелся впалый живот и обнаженная правая грудь.

Сопровождающий смотритель явно засматривался на нее. Возбужденно дергал руками и нетерпеливо, совсем по-девичьи ерзал. Корво усмехнулся, вспомнил забавные эпизоды своей юности и пристроился рядом с Лиликой. Оперся правой рукой о перила и скрестил ноги.

— Об этом поговорим позже. Мне нужно сейчас другое.

— М-м-м... — задумчиво-приторно протянула Лилика и, обернувшись, звякнула кандалами.

Корво едва не стошнило от ее ужимок. Третий лишний с керосинкой, вонь немытого тела и осколок сердца в кулаке располагали только к делу.

— На что способны ритуалы с кровью? — нахмурившись, спросил Корво.

Глаза его вперились в колючую проволоку, раскинувшуюся поверх стен Колдриджа. Когда-то ее держали под напряженьем. Сейчас охрана усилилась изнутри: караулки и флигели давно снесли, расширили штат и нехотя, сквозь недовольство парламента, развешали указы о ресоциализации заключенных. По окончанию срока отсидки каждый имел право на свободную вакансию — как правило, одного из тюремщиков.

Ведьмы, преступники, аристократы, Аббатство — Корво искал в Империи место каждому. Кого-то оправдывал, науськивал на других, подталкивал к третьим, но парадоксально не мог провернуть такой фокус с живым Чужим.

— ...Но розовые лепестки для шарлатанов, — донесся до него голос Лилики. Она презрительно фыркала, мотала головой и дула щеки; и заторможенная мимикой речь начала вгонять в сон. — Все эти садовые травки, кофейная гуща и карты годятся только вашим богачкам, зудящим про измены муженьков. Настоящая магия требует энергии Бездны, но если ее нет — сойдет и кровь. Она словно течет из Бездны, от поколения к поколению. Резервы магии для людей, жаль только, их многие боятся использовать.

— Я не боюсь, — твердо сказал Корво.

Лилика глянула на него с уважением. Корво Аттано — ее личный медиум и палач, и сломленная зависимостью от него, она продастся до последней капли крови.

Проверив стилет, Корво велел расковать Лилику. Она застонала, потянулась и демонстративно потерла запястья. Узкие ладони, скрытые дырявыми перчатками, припали к стали под ногами, звонко ударились о плиты колени — Лилика безумно распахнула глаза и что-то торопливо, неразборчиво забормотала. Она словно увидела нечто ужасное, нависшее прямо над парапетом. Пристрастный шепот бил по любопытству, и Корво грубо тряхнул ее за плечи. Она судорожно всхлипнула и вцепилась в него.

— Я в ужасе, Корво Аттано, я вижу ужасные сны... И она меня терзает, просит вернуть ее, обмануть тебя, дать шанс ему... И я устала, измучена снами, точно шахтная лошадь мешками с углем, и я даже не уверена, что не сошла с ума, но! Если вы дадите мне шанс... Я буду жить с этим страхом и служить вам по всей правде.

Накрывшее ее безумие ошарашило и смотрителя, и Корво. Идеальный момент для побега, которым Лилика не воспользовалась. Она, словно придя в сознанье, шмыгнула носом, отстранилась и поднялась на ноги, тщетно выравнивая дыхание. Ее трясло точно зерно меж жерновов.

Раньше бы Корво поверил ей.

Он выдернул из специальной петли на поясе шок-кинжал. По лезвию с шипением промчался ток — и, вздрогнув, Лилика отскочила. Свирепо прогнув спину, двинула по воздуху правым локтем, на автомате сжала пустой кулак... Боевые навыки не так просто забыть даже бывшей ведьме. Однако Корво это не впечатлило.

— Мне нужен только ритуал. Все остальные сцены оставь для них. — Уточнений не требовалось, перенапрягшийся смотритель пытался отдышаться совсем рядом. — Научи меня управлять кровью.

Лилика, облизнувшись, кивнула. Выбор без выбора вернул ей подобие вменяемости.

— Лезвие без ржавчины, кусочек прошлого, мертвое семя и две капли крови.

У Корво с собой было почти все: меч, тщательно протираемый дважды в день, осколок сердца Джессамины и подгнившее яблоко. Падалице уже не взойти, сердцу не забиться, а о лезвии Корво заботился.

Им же и рассек фалангу пальца.

Смотритель ощутимо занервничал и сбил керосинку, что с грохотом сорвалась вниз. Боль пришла к нему запоздало, и он попытался спрятать раненую ладонь, но Лилика остановила его. Ловко ухватила за запястье, мазнула осколком по линиям жизни и попросила — на удивленье тонким взволнованным голосом — надрезать яблоко. Надрез ей не понравился, и она швырнула плод с моста, осколок же обхватила губами и, дохнув на него, приступила к ворожбе. Она жарко, точно в бреду, нашептывала ведьминские слова, без устали дышала на осколок и явственно впадала в транс, почти не замечая окружения.

Маловпечатлительный Корво оцепенел. Во рту предательски пересохло, и он почти поверил в колдовство Лилики — настолько та убедительно слюнявила осколок. Не хватало ветра, грома и молний, да, пожалуй, малодушных молитв Аббатства.

— Нет, — прошептал неожиданно Корво, — мне нужно его осуждение.

Передернувшись, Лилика разжала ладонь, позволив осколку плюхнуться к ее ногам, и без жалости расплющила его ботинком.

— Это же... Это же бессмысленно, — пробубнил дрожащий смотритель. — Ты выкинула яблоко, уничтожила эту мелкую штучку и вообще... — Он обиженно тряхнул ладонью. — Разве моя кровь нужна?

— Нет, — спокойно сказала Лилика.

— Нет, — подтвердил Корво.

Он не стал разглядывать мокрое пятно на плите — без керосинки бесполезно — и привычным взмахом сложил меч. Лилика равнодушно стянула левую перчатку и облизала кожу. На смотрителя плевать было обоим, и тот бесцельно маячил позади, по-прежнему глупо ерзая.

— И что ты узнала? — без интереса спросил Корво.

— Пока ничего. Сразу чуда не будет, дождитесь рассвета или погадайте на розовой воде.

Ее хотелось ударить. Разбить лицо о парапет, выбить зубы, но Корво решил поверить. До рассвета — почти пять часов, а он слишком давно не позволял себе терять головы.

Он кивком отпустил смотрителя и самолично отвел Лилику в камеру. Она коснулась пальцами его груди и, ловко прижавшись, поцеловала...

Спустя два часа растрепанный, взлохмаченный Корво наконец очнулся. Лилику шатало, с ее распухших губ капала слюна. Вблизи на ее лице проявились веснушки, мелкие прыщики и пятна грязи. Но уродовала ее шагреневая — иначе и не сказать — кожа на тыльной стороне левой ладони. Сквозь грязно-розовые морщины синели вены и просвечивали пястные кости.

Корво застегнул штаны и протянул ей перчатку. Она кивнула и отвела глаза. Сейчас Лилика была по-настоящему уязвима — просвечивают кривые ребра, плечи дрожат, кисть изуродована, — и Корво почти жалел ее. Испортила все она сама — заговорив.

— Я срезала эту кожу и сделала из нее свой лучший амулет. Пропитанный ворванью лоскут держит нужную форму и лучше липнет к кости. За это Далила изгнала меня, а черноглазый божок разгневался. Я думала, он убьет меня, а он велел утопить амулет.

Корво крепче перетянул черные ленты на ладони. Грязная комнатка Лилики была задрапировала крысиным гобеленом, нос моментально забил старый чумной запах. Не хватало плакальщиков, хрустаков и Китобоев.

От гобелена расходились смазанные, начертанные углем узоры: цветочные завитки и стебли, которые, казалось, скрывали всевидящие глаза так и не разбитых статуй. Игра теней и света или нападки памяти? Ни один из вариантов не предвещал добра, и Корво, поморщившись, констатировал:

— Но все же тебя во снах терзает Далила.

Лилика, не оборачиваясь, кивнула, и Корво сглотнул подкатившее разочарование. Он вызвал смотрителя и велел отправить ее на Белый Утес. Вникать в ведьминскую логику, давать ненужные шансы и тешить плоть ему больше не хотелось.

Достаточно того, что его словно столкнули в выгребную яму.

***

Распутная плоть и бродяжные ноги порой милосерднее честной службы. У старух-посудомойщиц вены на ногах уродливо вздуты и до крови стерты кисти; у льстящих барристеров — скрюченные пальцы и острые, чуть ли не рвущие камзолы, горбы (под которыми, Корво знал точно, слабо бились проеденные язвами сердца); у китобоев — вымученная загаром шкура и, если повезет, хотя бы пара-тройка пальцев.

У самого Корво — чересполосица шрамов и мускулов, проевшие кожу застарелые мозоли и боли, безжалостно коверкающие утро. По левой руке все чаще бежали судороги; за точность стрельбы теперь сложно было ручаться. К глазам подбиралась старческая слабость, к желудку — уязвимость, и Корво слабо утешался, что все изменения незаметны для окружающих. Ремесло и возраст давили и подгоняли: то ли к могиле, то ли на тренировочный двор.

Два года назад королевский лекарь — конечно, до Соколова не дотягивающий, — вынес неутешительное суждение: отсутствие должной заботы о себе запустит неизлечимые патологии. Следом на Корво вывалили целый ворох сложнозакрученных конструкций с нанизанными на извороты терминами, которые сводились к простому факту: без должного лечения Корво обречен на хромоту.

Припарки, мази и горькие пилюли — все это проглатывалось без раздумий; сложнее было верить в их силу. И Корво добавил к ним привычные средства от недугов: фехтование, разминка на кулаках с новобранцами-стражниками и утреннее закаливание.

С последнего начинать утро было даже приятно.

Похоронно-серое небо над Башней необъяснимо успокаивало Корво, и он, снулый после ритуалов с Лиликой, спустился во двор. Рассвет, прикрытый тучами, еще не наступил. Дануолл едва начал шуметь: в дали перекрикивались альбатросы и чайки — и только.

Корво поежился и, растерев ладони, подул на них. Еще холодно. Дыхание курилось, как и пар от принесенного с собой ведра. Облицованный железом и камнем двор под сизым небом казался запыленным. Всего три ярких пятна: камзолы позевывающих стражей. Заштопанные, наверняка пропахшие потом и пивом.

Однако сейчас его это не касается.

Корво стянул рубаху, сбросил сапоги и приступил к разминке. Простые упражнения, от которых в свое время увиливала Эмили. Рассекая ладонями воздух, Корво словно разбивал сомнения: нет, он не зря отдал частичку Сердца, он не повелся на колдовской мираж, он не позволил обмануть себя!

— Я просто, — прерывисто выдохнул Корво, вбивая кулаки в манекен из соломы и побуревшего льна, — избавился... от лишнего. И постарался... дать ей, — затем колени, словно как в последний бой, — возможность... на помилование.

Он шумно втянул воздух и резво притянул соломенный торс ближе; гибкий шест-подставка послушно прогнулся, но быстро затрещал — от серии коленных ударов. Ритмичные, выверенные, они пустили судорогу, но Корво не снижал темпа. Он видел перед собой не манекен, а свои ошибки, и был готов избить их гораздо хуже, чем просто до смерти.

Пока от караулки не потянуло дешевым табаком. Превратный запах. Раскуривать трубки проще, чем не стыдиться Корво, чьи возраст и статус обязуют к отказу. Его не ткнешь, шутя, в ребро и не пошутишь о «корсаже милой Салли», не одолжишь с ухмылкой до получки и не возьмешь с собой как щит — от жены.

Честно говоря, Корво в таком не нуждался. Соломенный солдат держал удар — и хорошо, всегда на службе, без нареканий.

Дыхание почти не сбилось; только единожды, замешкавшись, Корво вдохнул излишки и зашелся кашлем — от избытка кислорода. Он ударил кулаком по груди и, осмотревшись, подавил негодованье. Стражники всегда стыдливо отворачиваются, слепо рассматривая стены или кусты.

— Словно для них я убогий калека, — проворчал Корво.

Он безумно хотел пнуть ведро, расплескать по двору воду, но ведь тогда придется набирать по новой. И, что-то невнятно пробурчав, он ухватился за узкую заиндевевшую ручку. Взгляд непроизвольно опустился на собственную грудь: покрытая седеющими волосами, она была в пристойном состоянии — как, впрочем, и все тело.

Воду на себя Корво выливал резко, без подготовки: холод въедался в кожу сразу, заставлял, фыркать и стряхивать с волос влагу. Корво машинально застучал зубами, но, заставив их проехаться по вовремя подставленному языку, прервал клацанье и выпрямился. Бывало намного холоднее.

— Доброе утро, Корво, — негромко сказал кто-то.

Корво тяжело обернулся. Пусть падали на глаза мокрые тяжелые пряди, но полный обзор не требовался: подкрадываться так незаметно и бесцеремонно мог только Чужой. Полностью одетый, наглухо застегнутый, он выглядел подавленным сыростью и холодом.

Похоже, ему что-то требовалось лично от Корво.

Чужой медленно начал спускаться. Он осторожно нащупывал каждую ступень мыском ботинка, прежде чем перенести вес, и это настораживало. На памяти Корво, почти никто так не двигался, в особенности Чужой, толковавший о праве выбора на фоне ревущих левиафанов.

Его нынешнее тело мягкое и податливое, неподходящее для Империи. Рядом с ним Корво — крепко сбитый и закаленный. Осознание этого странно кружило голову и отгоняло холод. Растущая внутри него ржавчина выводила из организма эмоции и сковывала мысли, но в непосредственной близости от Чужого она отступала.

Это было что-то гораздо сильнее, чем ритуалы на крови, возможно, застрявшая в отметине частичка Бездны. Затейливое, прочное и одновременно незаметное, словно гнездо пауков-серебрянок, ощущение жгло Корво сильнее, чем все пережитые битвы.

И он не понимал, как уклоняться.

Корво не помнил, когда его столь сильно лихорадило с кого-то из людей. Он словно вернулся в Карнаку, на пыльную арену, с которой сошел победителем кубка Вербены — разгоряченным настолько, что даже блестящие от пота и восторга лица аристократов не вызвали тошноты. И если в тот год он упивался собственным всесильем, то что же взволновало его сейчас?

Корво понимал ответ, но тот был настолько неправильным, порочным, что перед глазами чуть ли не физически вырастала Эмили — своевольная, осуждающая и прогоняющая. В память о любимой матери, так?

— Прошло уже четыре дня. — Корво тряхнул головой, забрызгивая влагой плечи, и потянулся за рубахой. — Я никого не жду так долго.

— И не подкармливаешь сплетнями всех тех, с чьих приемов ты сбегаешь почти сразу, так и не распробовав прекраснейшие морлийские вина? — Чужой знакомо, почти всевластно усмехнулся. — Скажи мне, Корво, ты пробовал хотя бы раз грушевый десерт, столь обожаемый знатью? Поверь, смотреть, как его готовят, не из Бездны гораздо, гораздо приятнее...

Корво промолчал, сминая пальцами рубаху. Сероватый застиранный хлопок всегда казался ему практичным, но, стоило Чужому, облаченному в дублет с дорогой сатиновой оторочкой, подойти ближе, как ткань в руках Корво подешевела.

Неприятное умение того, от кого уже не разило Бездной.

— И стоит ли упоминать о том, — Чужой продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало, прокручивая меж пальцев какую-то монетку, — как долго молоденькие дебютантки окучивали членов Парламента? Уверен, мне почти не показалось, что Тимоти Брисби беззвучно выругался.

— Гниль и требуха. — Корво не заинтересовался, натянул рубаху и оправил ворот. Взглядом зацепился за ее вырез, неглубокий, не обработанный швами. Раньше бы в нем темнели кожаные шнурки с амулетами.

— Твои попытки жить прошлой силой ничуть не лучше, старый друг.

Корво исподлобья покосился. Рядом с Чужим он, скорее, младенец; не знает, как верно поступить и стоит ли вообще пытаться. Сейчас он выжидает, присматривается к «Эйхорну Шоу» — быть может, он и правда стал обычным юношей? — почти не подходит к личному алтарю, но головоломка все равно не складывается.

Сомнительная помощь ведьмы сделала лишь хуже: Корво мутило от самого себя.

Резкий порыв ветра сшиб опустевшее ведро, оно с дребезжаньем покатилось вглубь двора. К нему, с угловой площадки, забитой пустыми баками от ворвани, спрыгнул стражник. Совсем юный, наголо бритый, он суетливо дышал ртом.

— Сколько ему? — неожиданно спросил Чужой.

— Как караульщику — месяц, как человеку — навряд ли больше двадцати. — Корво ответил без удивления и наклонился за сапогами.

Он чувствовал себя бодрее и, не будь рядом Чужого, отправился бы на берег, через укромные скалистые тропы. Почти незаметная, личная бухта с илистым дном и редкими мазками ворвани на поверхности — совсем рядом с катакомбами, выплескивающими в реку помои и крысиные трупы. Удушливая вонь отгоняла людей, и Корво часто пользовался этим.

Но показывать убежище Чужому он иррационально не желал.

— Как бы то ни было, прошло четыре дня. Со дня резни в Карнаке — гораздо больше.

— Я помню, чего ты хочешь, Корво. — Чужой кивнул спокойно, без эмоций, и вновь прокрутил монетку. — Я вижу твои скрытые мотивы, хоть ты и стараешься убедить всех в их отсутствии. Но ведь человеку с твоим прошлым не так-то просто отринуть былое или признать, что ты выкован не из стали, а из чего-то более хрупкого.

Опасная, хрупкая, почти зыбучая тема Корво не нравилась. Он сжался, словно закрученная пружина, и... вымученно сдержался. В который раз. Но все же опираться на стойку с мечами, коситься на Чужого и думать о себе было приятнее, чем вслушиваться в бубнеж аристократов или же в яростно-патетичные речи смотрителей.

Чужой шумно потянул воздух — все еще холодный, пропахший ночью, — и пристроился рядом. Вблизи он выглядел совсем по-человечески. Обезоруживающий эффект: побочный для Корво, возможно, выгодный для самого Чужого.

Корво, поерзав, отодвинулся.

Светлеющее небо не пропускало солнце, плотные тучи наслаивались друг на друга. Мирный пейзаж, который стоило бы оттенить двойным виски. Со дня прибытия Чужого Корво пил воду и травяной сбор, прописанный лекарем. Вынужденная трезвенность притупляла мышление — по крайней мере, в отношении Чужого: любые решения казались поспешными, лишенными смысла и надежды.

— Четыре дня — немалый срок, Корво, — негромко заговорил Чужой, — и я потратил их не напрасно. Все эти приемы у Бойлов, Брисби, и каких-то воспитанников Пендлтонов я посещал не случайно. Мне требовались информация, одна редкая книга и, по возможности, хотя бы осколок руны.

— Похоже на компоненты для ведьминского ритуала, — недовольно подметил Корво.

Досадно, но Лилика, с ее просроченным даром, вспомнилась сразу. Вполне ощутимо пахнуло травами и падалицей. И — сытым женским телом.

— Не думаю, что изобретение Антона Соколова стоит приравнивать к ритуалам.

— Изобретение Антона Соколова?

— Да. Старик не успел довести его до ума, сдался в полушаге от столь желанной Бездны.

Корво едва не хмыкнул, прекрасно понимая завуалированный смысл сказанного. Чужой всегда считал Соколова нудным и грубо «отрезал» его со всеми изобретениями. Технологический прогресс, падаль для божества Бездны, обрел новое предназначение. И новая, физически уязвимая ипостась Чужого вполне могла сладить со сложными приборами.

— По его замыслу, прибор должен был улавливать природные колебания и временные аномалии — наподобие той, в особняке Стилтона. Но из-за отсутствия некоторых деталей Соколов получил что-то вроде улучшенного хронометра. Немного терпения с твоей стороны, и, возможно, удастся довести прибор до того состояния, которое принесет пользу.

— Не думаю, что перемотка времени хорошая идея, — неискренне сказал Корво.

Нечто противное и склизкое толкнуло изнутри по ребрам — он еще не запамятовал первый визит к Стилтону. Как будто он не пытался сжульничать, перестроить компас — до клятого тридцать седьмого года! Взалкав невозможного, он едва не забылся, прокручивая линзы. С гудением, тихим и певучим, те заходились дрожью, мутнели и упрямо возвращали Корво к исходной точке: к звукам расстроенного рояля и безумному, робеющему перед реальностью Стилтону.

Чужой наверняка догадывался о его желаниях. Корво твердил тогда: «Ну уж нет. Он не может добраться до самой сути меня. Он не настолько всесилен» — и вертел в руках обессиливший компас. Он уговаривал себя, говорил, что «при жизни Джессамины все было намного проще», — пока не разбил временные линзы.

Доблесть и малодушие — две стороны одной медали, и она не красит военный китель императора.

— Управление временем требует сил, которые мне сейчас неподвластны, — помедлив, сказал Чужой. Голос его чуть подрагивал: то ли от тщательно скрываемой насмешки, то ли разъеденный сожалением. — Меня больше интересует другое назначение прибора: поиск природных аномалий.

— То есть, осколков Бездны в нашем мире? — догадался Корво.

Чужой, однако, необъяснимо замялся и ответил суше, чем стоило бы:

— Да. Можно сказать, и так.

Корво хмыкнул и потер подбородок. Щетина отрастала медленно, и, пусть он пренебрегал бритьем все эти четыре напряженных дня, форму она держала пристойную. Его личный камердинер навряд ли выскажет неодобрение.

Но если на лице исправно отрастали волосы, похоже, подпитывавшиеся раствором серого вещества, иначе же чем объяснить доверие к Чужому? Уж не сработал ли ритуал Лилики? Замешан-то он на порченной — Запретами и шарманками — крови, никак не связанной с Корво. Но, может, не в узах суть? И если так, то в чем?

В горле у Корво запершило, он откашлялся и похрустел пальцами. Чужой наморщил нос, и было видно, как он заставил себя расслабиться и повторить жест Корво: медленно, проверяя сохранность каждого пальца.

— Ты знаешь, Корво, — прошептал Чужой, — что за все годы, проведенные в Бездне, я так и не понял, зачем людям это. Бесполезная серия движений, которая ни к чему не приводит. Разве что... — Он растопырил ладони и поднял их вверх, рассматривая небо сквозь зазоры меж пальцев. — Вам не на что тратить время.

Местоимение резануло по ушам. Пульс участился. Похожий эффект дает тивийский захват, но здесь хоть можно дышать и быстро зажимать язык зубами.

Боль не трезвит — она просто не топит.

Рацея Чужого — не повод для паники, возбуждения или чего похуже. Юноша, который провел в Бездне тысячелетия, не способен быть с Корво на равных. Пытается, порой честно и старательно, но — не дотягивает.

— И что Соколов планировал делать с этим прибором? — Корво свернул с пустых рассуждений, размял кисти и схватил ближайший меч. Тупое лезвие, кривая рукоять, но соломенным куклам хватает и этого. — Его изобретения требуют специальной настройки. — Чужой, скорее, пойдет по пути ведьм. — И даже совсем не научной. Разве нет?

Корво сделал выпад, лезвие прошло сквозь воздух, замерло над землей и, повинуясь его руке, кольнуло пустоту снизу.

— Всему свое время, Корво, — сдержанно сказал Чужой и двумя пальцами, как явно подсмотрел у знати, поправил обшлаги дублета. За меч он не схватился, и хоть Корво почти не надеялся на спарринг, он все равно был разочарован. Чужой поднялся, обогнул стойку и растянул губы в улыбке: — Разве ты не знаешь, что именно терпение выказывает истинную силу человека?

Пережимать хлипкую рукоять можно до судорог, идущих к самому сердцу. Невозмутимый на лицо, Корво едва контролировал руки, возмущенный очередным словесным экивоком. Он понимал, что ошибся, пустив Чужого в Башню. Второй просчет пришелся на грубый контакт в затемненном кабинете. И, наконец, вылез третий: покорно-бессмысленное ожидание, которому он слепо доверился и подыграл, обратившись к ведьме.

Присутствие Чужого не сделает его ведомым. Не при таких условиях. И точно не в этой Империи.

— Не стоит лепить из меня дурака, — жестко заявил Корво. — Иначе мне придется найти того, кто устроит то же самое для тебя.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Они оба знали: пустые угрозы — это не в стиле Корво. Иначе бы из Колдриджа давно убрали виселицы.

Возникшее было доверие глупо разбилось, и Корво осознал, что вслушивается во все подряд, кроме безмолвного упрека Чужого. Он ощущал вину — нелепую, детскую, раздутую, — точно как Эмили в детстве, когда разбивала серебряные чашки. Она могла надуться и вздернуть носик, а он... Будет смотреться бестолково.

Мысль о дочери сбила враждебность. Когда он в последний раз хотел ее увидеть живой? Или ему достаточно безобразного, пусть и оформленного — энергией Бездны и его выбором — камня?

И, глядя в выцветшую зелень глаз Чужого, он вспомнил, как радовала вечерняя немая прохлада: отсеченная отцовская опека больше не сдавливала легкие. А найденные в подвале запасы крепкой настойки из ягеля — строго лечебной, но некому требовать у императора рецепт — добавили покоя.

Вокруг снова начали рождаться звуки, и Корво, неудовлетворенный, отшвырнул меч:

— И почему мне казалось, что самые большие хлопоты устраивал Соколов?

Чужой, смягчившись, пожал плечами. Он вновь вернул внимание монете: устроив ту на стиснутом кулаке, без колебаний щелкнул по ребристому краю.

Почти как выстрел, только без шума.

Тусклая монета плюхнулась в пыль быстро, плашмя, и словно сбила ветром весь интерес Чужого.

— Если бы только ими все и ограничивалось, — вздохнул он. — За собой Соколов также оставлял одни проблемы. Старик предположил, что колебания Бездны можно соотнести с географическими координатами. Помнится, я тратил много сил, чтобы отвадить от него эту мысль. Один раз я даже воспользовался женщиной. Тридцать шесть лет, два шкафа с резными фигурками китов, проеденные молью наряды и старая засохшая тушь — как видишь, такое же гордое и никчемное одиночество, как и у Соколова. «Тайно как секрет, тихо как рассвет», — так говорят именно о таких отношениях. Они закончились, так и не успев обнародоваться, и Соколов переключился на оборонные сооружения.

— Но записи по хронометру он все же не выбросил.

Любовную трагедию Соколова Корво не услышал, оставил болтаться на периферии слуха.

— И если доктор Рамзи предоставит мне доступ в архивы Академии, то через несколько месяцев никто и не вспомнит об Эйхорне Шоу.

Внезапно Чужой прищурился, всмотрелся за спину Корво и, сбросив с лица остаток эмоций, вежливо поклонился. Левая рука — у сердца, правая — заведена назад, ноги — чуть согнуты в коленях; согласно этикету, у Корво так отпрашивались уйти.

Он с подозрением обернулся и увидел Карноу. Щеки у него были перепачканы чем-то жирным и блестящим, а на сапогах грязь мешалась с ваксой. Но Карноу, казалось, не видел собственных оплошностей, и он, приблизившись, сдержанно выговорил Чужому:

— Его величество требует моего постоянного присутствия рядом с тобой. Не следует покидать Башню без разрешения.

Вопросы отпали мгновенно. Избыточная ответственность всегда главенствует над бытом. Корво не стал вмешиваться в разговор, отступил и словно со скукой взглянул в небо. Чайки давно спикировали на берега, поближе к рыбакам и китобоям, нагромождения облаков были и того скучнее.

— Надеюсь, я ясно выражаюсь, мистер Шоу?

— Даже если я хочу поговорить с Корво? — усмехнулся Чужой.

— С его величеством, — жестко поправил Карноу, — вольности недопустимы. Вне зависимости от твоего... Прошлого.

Будучи реалистом, он не замечал в Чужом поводов для беспокойства. Бездна казалась ему удобной выдумкой для Аббатства, а ее бог — логичным противообразом безбожия.

Удобная, но ограниченная позиция. Сам Корво на ней долго не продержался.

— Оставьте свою патетику для написания прокламаций. — Чужой деланно взмахнул рукой и изобразил вздох. Подстраиваться под аристократию у него получалось хуже, чем под странствующего торговца, каким он и явился в Башню. — У вас хорошо получается.

Он осознанно шел на контраст с Карноу: утонченный изящный аристократ, умеющий держать лицо и спину. Сухой, подчеркнуто вежливый, избыточно эрудированный — в своем недоверии; податливый, но все еще поддразнивающий — в симпатиях, но смог бы он зайти дальше?

Заинтригованный, Корво закусил губу и потянулся за брошенной монеткой. Простые действия всегда работают на отвлечение. Вместе с кругляшом металла ногти зацепили влажную грязь. Он почти не вслушивался в холодный обмен колкостями за спиной. В отличие от монеты, перебранка ни к чему не обязывала. Так или иначе, найдется компромисс — подальше от Корво.

Монета же, искореженная временем и морской солью, была явно не из Империи. Вручную обточенный металл, похожий на сплав меди и никеля, явно спаянный в кругляш повторно; поверх дешевой, почти вытертой краской, нанесена картинка-достоинство: вписанная в круг пентаграмма.

Кондовое язычество, расцветшее на берегах континента, к которому давно хотелось подступиться. Пандуссия. Материк, который не способен охватить даже гений Соколова. Земля, исполосованная древнейшими ритуалами, инфекционными ареалами и безграничными перспективами.

Почти забытый ажиотаж, пусть и на пару со смятением, вновь резанул пульсом под уши, у Корво перехватило дыхание. Он был почти готов потянуть Чужого за рукав, обвинить в очередной словесной увертке, поймать на недомолвках и... Недовольно поморщился, оглушенный — наравне с присутствующими — треском помех громкоговорителя.

— Внимание, жители Дануолла. Напоминаем вам о необходимости уплаты пошлин за транспортировку товаров как на территории Дануолла, так и вне ее. Обеспечение безопасности грузов оплачивается из имперского бюджета только на две трети. Более подробно о системе уплаты и распределения таможенных пошлинах вы можете прочитать в свежем выпуске «Вестника Дануолла». Сообщение подготовлено приказом его Императорского Величества, первого своего имени Корво Аттано.

Корво всегда повторял, что затравленный зверь бьется насмерть. Империя давно загнала его в угол, но больше доверить ее было некому. Он сам себе палач и конфидент. И то, что освободит его, ввергнет острова в хаос.

Но может ли статься, что тупик лишь фикция, и за хлипкой оградой бьется нечто большее?

— На завтрак обещала приехать леди Бойл, — торжественно сказал Карноу. Похоже, он не заметил, что его триумф ловко сфальсифицирован, иначе бы Чужой не стал так спокойно подниматься к Башне. — Могу ли я отдать распоряжения насчет цветов?

— Да, — помедлив, кивнул Корво. — Она любит азалии.

Он рассеянно перевернул монетку и заметил бурые пятна. Достаточно свежие, чтобы задуматься не о благотворительном маскараде, а о дарах крови.

***

Поверенный — то удовольствие, которого лишен любой правитель. Расколы островной Империи нехотя зарастали, обеззараженные репрессиями Корво. Но не все паразиты были уничтожены.

Корво задумчиво вертел ручку аудиографа, в который раз отматывая к началу. Он искал слова не для кого-то — для себя, но каждое казалось вымученным и необдуманным. Сорваться в Пандуссию, надеясь на пересобранный Чужим хронометр? Отпустить вентиль, туго затягиваемый на протяжении четырех лет, и позволить голодомору прорвать блокаду?

— Можешь ли ты постоять за всех разом, Корво?

Вопрос, которым было отмечено начало его правления, не праздный. Корво Аттано хорошим императором никогда не станет, он — непреклонная каменная громада. Он пролавировал меж культом личности и тоталитарной шизофренией, но выбранные им методы не совсем гуманны. Морлийцы прозвали его смотрителем крематория, где догорала демократия. Народные воззвания тонули средь нескончаемых стенаний политиков и аристократов, а сверху наслаивались военный гул и харканье промышленности.

Корво действительно выигрывал сражения — но не мир.

Опершись ладонями о стол, он тяжело вздохнул. Кабинет по-прежнему был придавлен полумраком; единственно яркое пятно — лиловый герб, с которого удалось стереть лебедей, — напоминало об алтаре и рунах. Мерное жужжание запущенного вхолостую аудиографа казалось лучшим оратором, чем Корво.

В верхнем ящике стола хранились использованные аудиограммы: истончившиеся, пожелтевшие, но по-прежнему читаемые. Соколов, Хевлок, Гальвани, Дауд, Абеле, Эмили, Меган-Билли, даже Джессамина — от каждого осталась как минимум мысль.

Косноязычие коснулось одного Корво.

Простые избитые записи делать он не желал.

Аудиограмма, сухо щелкнув, остановилась, и Корво извлек ее. Светлая вощеная пластина с вырезанными точно по трафарету отверстиями — такой ненадежный и в то же время лучший хранитель информации. Он поддел ногтем одно из отверстий, прокрутил пластину, перевернул и обнаружил, что по-иному ее и не вставить. Загнутый край предохранял от глупой поломки.

В более крупных масштабах такие предосторожности не работают.

Грязь все равно проникла в Дануолл сквозь дамбу. Из столицы ее растащить проще: директивы, контрабандисты, воздух — утечка неизбежна, последствия ж непредсказуемы. Появление Чужого — лучший тому пример. Возникший из ниоткуда, он вывел Корво из военной стагнации, мягко, но настойчиво ослепил его, и можно не сомневаться, Империя уже изменилась. Гристоль, в частности.

Корво не забывал о Белом Утесе — там до сих пор полыхала война Аббатства. Духовный голод давно трансформировался в жажду власти; оракулы исходили ядом, травя самих себя, но разве смотрители не тонут в стоячей колдовской воде?

Каменоломни Старого Лампроу. Увядшая красота Бригмора. Травяные распри в Бэйлтоне.

Корво помнил обо всем и о многом больше. Алкоголь притуплял ответственность, и размякающий Корво хоть немного отдыхал — не телом, а мозгом. Безвкусный после четверых стаканов способ избавления от бремени; его личная траурная спираль — стоит напиться единожды, чтобы спускаться все ниже и ниже, пока не нахлынет фантомная боль в метке. Выцветший узор отдавал остатки Бездны по каплям, и Корво, с яростно красными глазами и выброшенной вперед рукой, как-то по-зверски напористо пытался бить стаканы на расстоянии. Но сечи не выходило. А Корво, рыча и сплевывая, добивал бутылку.

По первости, потом — изобразил смирение.

Появление Чужого изменило все, сбило с ритма, рашпилем стесало невозмутимость... Сонмы сравнений приходили на ум даже непоэтичному Корво, и он, осознав это, усмехнулся. Или во всем была повинна вынужденная трезвенность?

Из приоткрытого окна донесся вой сирены, а вслед за ним заскрежетали заросшие ржавчиной речные ворота. Корво подошел к окну и распахнул его, напряженно всматриваясь в илистые воды, в которые жадно впивались листы металла.

Первой прошла пробоина — рваные края, сбитая краска, — облепленная рифами и мертвым спрутом. Посеревшее тело вздулось, щупальца стянуты в сложные узлы поверх рифовых заклепок. Голь на выдумки хитра и неистощима. Но тело спрута слишком мягкое и тонкое, значит, брешь совсем свежая. Скорее всего, сошедшая с курса баржа неосторожно обтесалась о каменистые изломы восточного теченья. Инерцией и волнами сбило защитные цепи и веревки.

Иначе бы смог подыхающий кит выбраться?

А на палубе — разбитой и пустой — виднелись только матросы, бешено машущие руками. Корво надеялся, что трупы и мусор они пока сбросили в трюм, а не за борт. Он знал, что неудачные рейды случаются, но чтобы калечить суда... Последнюю рухнувшую мачту, выбившую иллюминаторы военного корабля, он видел — и чувствовал вывихнутым плечом — в Серконосе. На знаменательной бойне.

Отбив по подоконнику досадливый ритм, Корво вернулся к столу и сгреб в одну стопку скопившиеся главбухи, промокашки, документы и конверты, распухшие от марок. Следовало давно выписать почтовые штемпели и рассортировать почту, но Корво всегда находил отговорки. Бюрократия только досаждала, но разве доверишь ее кому-то?

Он покачал головой, подвинул аудиограф, вставил на место пластинку для записи и провернул ручку. Проевшее слух шипение неспешно начало воспроизводиться, Корво откашлялся и снова попробовал сделать запись — и так, пока не пересохло в горле.

Он плеснул в стакан разбавленного сидра — впервые с появления Чужого — и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Искаженный стандартными шумами голос казался ему неродным, потрескавшимся по тембру, но все же приемлемым.

— Тупая непримиримость — вот что отличает храброго от мудрого. Первый не способен перестать бороться, второй видит альтернативы. А я... Не тот и не другой. Наверно, я начал уставать бороться за мир в Империи, но если признаться, что я не хочу войны, ее развяжет кто-нибудь другой, и я потеряю преимущество в позиции и информации. Потому что не хочу проигрывать. На то есть много причин. Но есть ли причины, чтобы отступить и двинуться в иную сторону? Я надеюсь, что в ближайшие годы смогу найти ответ. И... возможно, нечто большее.

Сидр на вкус был премерзким. Корво поморщился и сплюнул в стакан. Вязкая слюна пустила круги по блеклой жидкости и пошла ко дну. Сквозь толстое граненное стекло и сидр собственные просвечивающие пальцы виделись Корво больными и неуклюжими. Он никогда не жалел себя, не видел смысла. С возрастом, однако, начал проявляться дебелость мысли: тянуло разобраться в окружающем его мире, вникнуть в каждую сферу и каждый предмет, найти ту сердцевину, которую подарила Бездна...

И, наверно, отчистить от дануолльской грязи.

Кивнув этой мысли, Корво вновь потянулся к ручке аудиографа и прокрутил воздух поверх нее. Простучал передатчик звука и перенастроил его длину. В ближайшее время ему будет не до записей. И, тяжело, осуждая самого себя, вздохнув, Корво отправился в доки Ткацкого квартала.

Вечерний раскардаш на улицах только разгорался. Колготня торговцев привычно досаждала. Сквозь окуляр маски на их хлопоты смотреть было снисходительнее: окольцованный местью, Корво их почти не замечал. Барыши и риски ложились тогда не его мастью, и бедность — души и положения — воспринималась проще. Сообразное нуждам безденежье намного превосходит нищету, но коммерсанты навряд ли поднимутся до этой мысли.

Гораздо важнее укрыться от налогов и патрулей.

Под вечер в Дануолле шныряли стражники и остроглазые мошенники, которым довелось урвать формы гвардейцев за бесценок. На амуницию толлбоев им медяков не хватало, и арбалеты, как правило, в руках неумех выдают осечки. Так что порядок в городе особо не пошатнулся.

Квартал Особняков, по дорогам которого лениво шествовали толлбои, Корво проскочил без задержек. Осталось по меньшей мере три длительных перемены блюд на торжестве у леди Бойл. А, значит, Чужой был устранен как минимум до полуночи.

Грязь — на три четверти кровь и земля, на остаток мутный ил — быстро испачкала сапоги. Их чистка — пустая трата воска, скипидара и костяной пыли. Впрочем, последней сейчас особо и не сыскать: все трупы сжигались быстро, в землю закапывали только урны с прахом. Корво об этом позаботился в первую очередь.

Тела, улики его властительской кровожадности, Империи ни к чему. Крысы, чума и плакальщики тоже.

Корво, конечно, знал: не всем кварталам есть дело до его указов, все реновации для местных — досадные препоны, мимо которых бандиты снуют без опаски. Речной патруль давно уже не кордон, а аванпост для контрабанды. Любой, чье жалование меньше императорского, найдет причину присосаться к бездонным брюхам кораблей.

И людям-пиявкам пора отрабатывать попустительство Корво.

Самопальный причал для барж и моторных лодок контрабандисты эксплуатировали по полной, свозили на шлюпках ящики к списанным китобойным судам. Одним из них владела женщина по имени Лиззи Страйд. Официально — честный делец Адмиралтейства, по факту — человек, в котором нуждался Корво.

Он разглядел ее сразу: узкоплечая, с изношенным лицом и длинными ступнями. Глядя на таких женщин, Корво вспоминал ведьминские алтари из костей: один-в-один, только поверх по чистой случайности наращена кожа. Она, устроившись на причальном ограждении, раздавала приказы. Ее беспрекословно слушались, и работа не стопорилась. Над нею возвышался темнокожий рубака, скрестивший на груди руки, в зубах зажал вонючую цигарку.

Лиззи заметила Корво быстро, злобно прищурилась и щелкнула зубами.

— Эй ты! Чего надо?

Впотьмах она не признала Корво, а незнакомцы без имени слишком привычны, чтоб осторожничать.

— У меня есть работа для Угрей.

— Пф, неужто миссионер?

Наверно, Корво должно было это покоробить, но в возрасте за пятьдесят обидеться непросто. Пристроенная на груде ящиков керосинка высветила его лицо, и Лиззи злобно поджала губы. Он подошел ближе, не предприняв попытки вооружиться. Империя знает о его метке — оружии, что превзошло любую сталь. К тому же, деланная враждебность скорее обнажит страхи, чем клинок.

— Кхо-о-орво Ат-т-тано. — Кхекающая насмешка и морской говор у Лиззи прорезались внезапно, без причины. — Позволихте уж без ревера-а-ансиев? — Она закинула ногу на ногу и коротко кивнула пыхтящему рубаке. — Свали, Чедвик.

Он тот потащился к лодке с одним из ящиков, небрежно взваленным на могучие плечи. Внутри загремели жестяные, туго набитые чем-то банки. Другие ящики тащились тише и, судя по виду, намного легче. Но Корво было все равно, он встал прямо напротив Лиззи, да так, чтобы ее колени уперлись ему в бедра.

Выигрышная позиция — для него.

Запахло немытым телом и жженой кожей. Лиззи смотрела с издевкой, не шевелилась, и в полумраке казалось, будто по ее телу расползаются не татуировки, а змеи.

— В тебе совсем нет страха, Лиззи Страйд? — жестко спросил Корво.

Чувство клинка — почти отмершее, уставшее биться в корчах по ненужности, — возвращалось к нему с каждым слогом; он наконец-то ощущал опасность и интуитивно, без опоры на опостылевшие законы и порядки, понимал, как поступить.

Таких как Лиззи надо грызть заживо и без жалости. Но Корво был слишком испорчен цивилизованной властью, чтоб не пойти на переговоры.

Лиззи явно уловила его настроение и довольно оскалилась.

— Я вырезала его себе в шесть лет, когда мой папашка полетел над Морли. Он был первым кровавым птицем. — Она жадно, со змеиным шипением облизала клыки. — Крупно провинился перед каким-то важным адвокатишкой, и все, назавтра он и полетел. Ему порезали кожу, сделали на ребрах засечки и развели их в стороны, точно крылья. Поверх натянули легкие да селезенку. И сбросили с утеса, почти как настоящую птицу!

Она отчаянно, точно позволив душе закричать, расхохоталась, и плечи ее тряслись как у безумной, пока Корво не разжалобился и не отвесил пощечину. Лиззи, резко заткнувшись, подавилась хохотом, слюной, возможно, жевательным табаком, и, отхаркавшись, отпихнула Корво ногами. Однако он не сдвинулся, и ей это не понравилось. Она сгорбилась, вновь обнажила зубы и заявила:

— Рожденный ползать летать не может. Но — поплывет. Камнем на дно.

— На моей совести множество смертей, — помолчав, сказал Корво. — Кого-то я убил за дело, кто-то попался под мой клинок не в то время и не в том месте, кого-то мне просто заказали. А потом я уничтожил единственную дочь. Не убивал ее, но не оставил шанса на жизнь.

— И что? — пожала плечами Лиззи. — Бывало и хуже. Спроси любого из моих Угрей.

Корво понял, что оступился. Семья для людей склада Лиззи — всего лишь бесцельно потраченные буквы. Прикрыв на пару секунд глаза, Корво вновь поймал нужный настрой и хлопнул по карману брюк. С намеком звякнули, потершись друг о друга, монеты разного достоинства.

— Мне нужна сильная и надежная команда, чтобы отправиться на Пандуссию. И кто еще, помимо наемников, продержится до конца, если достойно оплатить работу?

Лиззи прищурилась и, изогнувшись на ограждении, ногою подцепила свой багор. Тот прятался за двойным кнехтом и, оказавшись в руках хозяйки, зловеще ощерил крючья.

— На что тебе тогда все эти, — она мотнула головой в сторону Башни, что загораживала небо на востоке, — болваны?

Тяжелый запах табака возвестил о возвращении Чедвика, который все также молча пристроился около Лиззи. У Чедвика были тупые глаза откормленного быка, и Корво не сомневался: тот был и оставался всего лишь мускулами для Лиззи.

— У тебя таких целая Империя, только прикажи, — она резко двинула багром вперед, и Корво, ожидавший атаки, пригнулся без промедления, — и они тебе Пандуссию по ящикам распихают и соберут в удобном месте.

Почти затихшее помешательство напомнило о себе, кольнуло под бинтами — ведь Лиззи вполне могла желать увидеть силу метки. Гарант того, что она пойдет за Корво. Или вообще вернется.

Но Корво не поддался, дождался снова броска на усеченке и ухватился за багор. Вплести пальцы между крючьев, вложить силы и резко ткнуть назад, точно в горящие угли. И если бы не Чедвик, Лиззи слетела бы в ледяную воду вслед за своим оружием. Злобно клацнув зубами, она-таки вырвала багор и спрыгнула на причал.

— Так в чем дело? Неужто все болванчики переварились в своем благополучии, — она скривилась, — до дерьма?

— Частично, — признал Корво. — Но гораздо больше тех, которым есть к кому возвращаться.

Лиззи хмыкнула. Из-за ее спины мерно дымил Чедвик. Корво неожиданно понял, что тихо сновавшаяся толпа Угрей перетаскала весь товар и начала сплавляться по Ренхевену к судну. Осталась только девица — лет двадцати, с беспутными глазами и пегими кудряшками, — зачем-то разбивающая о причал бутыли и склянки.

Стеклянной посудиной Угри черпали миазмы хрустаков и, пустив в ход житейскую науку, доводили до состояния яда. Корво не знал деталей, но справедливо полагал: такая хитрость в пути бы пригодилась. Бесчестные наемники не смогут его предать, ведь на Пандуссии им не к кому перебежать.

Корво просматривал записки Соколова, искал дневники Веры Морэй и консультировался с натурфилософами. Ему удалось собрать немногое: примитивные карты, наброски по фауне и сведения о погибших экспедициях — но с имперскими деньгами людей нанять можно и за меньшее.

— Я вырос там, на острове возле Пандуссии, — внезапно сказал Чедвик. — Ма`арх учила меня варить кровавую медовуху и добывать из камней соль.

Корво непонимающе нахмурился. Липкий противный жар застал его врасплох, взбежал от подмышек к горлу, а по контрасту ноги лизнуло льдом. Совершенно неестественное везение, вызванное то ли магическим, то ли религиозным вмешательством. Корво никогда не фартило; он был рожден в месяц Сетей и их же разрубал всю жизнь, прокладывая путь к желанному.

— Так не...

— Это он так про ведьму, — мотнув головой, перебила Лиззи. — У них там сильные культы. На сотню зубов свирепей местной ахинеи.

Она сказала это спокойно и словно бы сразу забыла, вразвалку направившись к бьющей стекла девице. Багор она удерживала машинально, тот волочился с потрескиванием, царапая крючьями причал. Мигнула усыхающая керосинка, и Корво машинально вырубил ее. Фитиль начал чадить — верный признак того, что шнур сбился.

— Горючка сейчас стоит гроши в отличие от ворвани, — зачем-то сказал Чедвик и выбросил цигарку за причал.

Ветер донес до них грубый говор Лиззи: та нависала над девицей и яростно взмахивала багром, который совсем не случайно все время мазал и бился о доски. Пассивная агрессия — знакомое Корво состояние, и он не в праве осуждать Лиззи.

Он отвернулся и размял плечо.

— Кровавая медовуха, каменная соль — это что-то вроде ингредиентов для ворожбы?

— Не всегда, — невозмутимо сказал Чедвик. — Но вы все увидите сами. Лиззи, конечно, будет торговаться, но она соберет людей.

— Включая тебя? — уточнил Корво.

— Я должен следить за грузом.

На Чедвика нахлынул ощутимый ужас — перед домом, напитками, загадочной ма`арх, — его выдавал язык тела: бегающий взгляд, втянутый к самому сердцу живот и ноготь, опасно прижатый к вене на запястье другой руки. Но он увернулся от расспросов, сославшись на поздний час, и бодрыми прыжками добрался до Лиззи и девицы.

Дюжий, мосластый и закаленный, он явно готов изрубить любого, кто бы пытался вернуть его в Пандуссию.

Без правды толку не будет, но чтобы ее добиться — нужна Лиззи. Истина, как ей и полагается, изменчива и приложима только к делу, к которому Корво готов был, наверно, давным-давно.

Он никогда не грезил Пандуссией, но неизменно находил ее гораздо чище Дануолла. Намного лучше в землях, которые не оскверняешь, верно?

— Но разве кто-то другой бы справился, — проворчал Корво, подняв голову.

Темное, перетянутое тучами небо прятало звезды. Или же Корво их просто не видел. Слепота неизбежна для правителя, его обморочили и Чужой, и Лилика. Корво позволил себе недопустимую роскошь: дал трещину и доверился. Обессиленному выходцу из Бездны, вещающему загадками, да измученной ведьме, взращенной на интригах и лести.

Но в Пандуссии равны будут все — до единого.

Далекий континент явно не знал пощады, он извергал страшных, невиданных доселе в Империи зверей, уродовал крепких на вид людей, и изгалялся над костями, заращивая себя густыми ядовитыми растениями. Наброски Соколова, уродливые чучела в кунсткамере Карнаки, трактаты натурфилософов... Начало везде едино, и имя ему — Пандуссия.

Единственный соперник, который встанет на сторону Корво, пытаясь его убить.


	3. Просоленные легенды

1858 год, пятый год правления Корво Черного

 

С каждым ярдом воздух оживал. Словно наконец лопнул удушающий, из копоти и смрада, пузырь Дануолла. Беспроглядно сизое небо теряло суровость, и с каждым узлом радовало рассеянной лазурью облаков. А под ним искрила до невозможности соленая вода, сбивала пену о борта «Ундины» и прятала под своей толщей китов. Берега давно исчезли за бурунами, и с ними ушло все остальное. Жизнь, перемалывавшая душу и тело в пыль, почти перестала казаться реальной, и Корво, наверно, не хватало одного.

Треска парусов.

Карнаку он впервые покинул на бриге и стер тогда ладони до кровоточащих мозолей. Карабкаться по реям, шумно хлебать водянистую похлебку и налегать на весла по окрику сурового капитана. Безропотно вязать морские узлы, штопать паруса. Учиться разбираться в румбах в лагах. Морская романтика пьянила молодого Корво, постаревший же чувствовал себя лишним на борту. Принадлежащая не ему «Ундина» шла по намеченному не им курсу, ведомая не его людьми.

На подходе к ярости Корво стискивал зубы и напоминал, что вслед за судном Лиззи Страйд следуют два военных корабля. Потребовался не один месяц, чтобы сформировать крепкие команды. Самоубийственное добровольчество на Островах было не в почете, и Корво не удивился, ознакомившись со списками. Вымученные блицкригами солдаты, смертники из тюрем, кучка больных шахтеров, невесть с чего решивший путешествовать пилот толлбоя, враждующие наемники из дануолльских банд и даже энтузиаст из Академии натурфилософии.

Все, кроме городских стражников.

Обычная практика: в надежде урвать кусок жирнее приходится идти ва-банк. С отплытием Корво в Дануолл ворвался хаос — неизбежное зверство, сжирающее кварталы заживо. Но мелкие стачки стражников померкнут перед партией аристократов: правление Корво выгодно далеко не всем, и есть шанс вернуться на чужую коронацию. Хотелось верить, что преданности Джеффа Карноу, амбициозности верховного смотрителя и нетерпимости натурфилософов хватит на ближайшие пару лет.

Корво обеспечил их всем априори невозможным: он выиграл несколько десятков сражений — на бесконечных картах Соколова, одним штангенциркулем, — распределил припасы и выделил ресурсы на экстренные случаи. Стравил своего барристера и главного архитектора на почве споров о капитальных застройках и, заказав несметное количество одежды и консервов у каптенармуса, велел Угрям грузить баки с ворванью. О военно-походном снаряжении позаботился лично, план будущей заставы разделил с Чужим.

Его пальцы скользили по картам, словно по шелку, напрасно обрисовывая границы. Корво смотрел не на Пандуссию, а на него. Искал в спокойствии изъяны, в изяществе движений — нервность, в речах — наветы. Но не находил. Чужой был непробиваемо собранным, точь-в-точь божество из Бездны — то самое, что бросило Корво. По всем догматам, ему бы следовало уверовать в милосердие черноглазого юноши и воздавать хвалу ему — в пику Аббатству.

Религия упивается страданиями паствы. Но этого ли желает бог?

Ответ лежал далеко от поверхности. Чужой же, на удивление невзыскательно, работал над хронометром, периодически консультируясь с учеником Джоплина. Они пытались отшлифовать прибор до совершенства, но экономили на металлах, довольствуясь отходной чернью — свинцом, алюминием, медью.

Корво не вмешивался, только определил сроки и варианты расправы за ошибки. Ученик Джоплина напряженно сглотнул и едва не ткнул отверткой себе в глаз. На Чужого угрозы не подействовали, он мягко, одними уголками губ, улыбнулся и отметил, что катакомбы Дануолла действительно нуждаются в своевременной чистке.

Но ничего не делало сборы проще. И Корво вечерами наматывал круги вокруг бутылок и убеждал себя, что не зависит: ни от алкоголя, ни от того, другого...

Он забывал о времени и почти не спал. Перед усталыми, красными — от недосыпа и раздражения — глазами всегда стояла карта островов. Безумно старая, затерянная средь вспышек технологий, Империя позабыла прошлое, сожгла былую историю, оставив для Корво лишь несколько поколений-подсказок и бесконечно длинную сеть трещин, что расходилась по городам, портам, мысам, шахтам и усадьбам.

Пандуссия обещала быть иной, и Корво верил, что ей найдется место в его Империи. Колонизация может приносить прибыль, если рискнуть вложиться в нее. Первые попытки закрепиться на берегах Пандуссии — точно выстрел в болото, пустая трата пороху. Но если учесть ошибки, можно сорвать куш.

Порты всегда окупаются. Китобойный промысел, рыбная ловля, торговые пути. Еще не втоптанная в грязь, жир и крысиный помет Пандуссия принесет больше. Работа найдется всем: травникам, ловцам жемчуга, земледельцам, рудокопам. Особые надежды Корво возлагал на вторых: тяжелый труд и больные легкие ныряльщиков окупаются с лихвой; в былые годы с отмели Карнаки жемчуг вычерпывали корзинами. Неровный, выщербленный заботливыми ракушками, розоватый, он так легко струился сквозь пальцы, что молодой Корво терялся и забывал «припрятать пару жемчужин на похлебку».

Почти шестидесятилетний Корво мыслил другими категориями. Он разучился мыслить мелко, здраво — и самолично перетащил на «Ундину» кряжистый ящик. Помеченный личной печатью императора, он занял большую часть каюты Корво.

Осталось научиться по-ведьмински молиться на руны и амулеты.

Фетишистский культ, о существовании которого не подозревал и сам Корво. Истина засела где-то в подкорке, но ее не выпростать наружу. По крайней мере, в пределах Империи. Но, видимо, она уже забродила, поскольку и сам Корво, и его лекарь признавали: без укрепляющего сбора в пути не обойтись.

— Это очень ответственное путешествие, — торжественно объявил лекарь, деловито осматривающий каюту и зачем-то простукивающий дверь. — Я обязан подготовить вас к худшему.

— Собираетесь заказать молебен?

Лекарь прошелся костяшками по стенам и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, пообещал нечто лучшее. Спустя неделю в каюте стало еще теснее: наспех прибитые полки, плацдарм для полка холщовых мешочков, змеились по стенам и почти подпирали дверь. Трав было собрано много, из них Корво узнал только сандал, аир, можжевельник, чемерицу, полынь и ромашку. С остальными познакомился по ярлычкам и объяснениям Чужого. Тот проявил неуместный интерес к лечению Корво, даже принес свои сборы, но те не прижились.

Корво вытряхнул свежие мешочки за борт и, пользуясь ночным покровительством, набил их войлоком и мятым тростником.

— Воздух — для проворства, земля — для силы, вода — для мысли, а травы — для ума, — сказал он, запихивая бурдюк в походный ржавый ибрик. Подумав, как следует примял его и сунул в кожаные складки несколько сигар, начиненных запретным белым табаком.

Исключительно императорская привилегия.

Но в первые недели плавания табак мирно тух в ибрике. Его заменял пьянящий воздух, продравший шельфовые облака над Гристолем. Свободные, простирающиеся в бесконечность океанские просторы слабо отражали небеса. Темная вода, оживший эбеновый монолит, обсасывала днища кораблей. В сравнении с изменчивым, переливающимся абрикосовой лазурью небом, она была почти пустой.

Корво хотел, как в безголовой юности, стянуть рубаху, сапоги, схватиться за потрескивающий канат и обвязать его вокруг пояса. Прыгнуть в бушующие воды, наглотаться ила и ухватить склизкую, отчаянно бьющую плавниками камбалу — или, на худой конец, какую-нибудь полудохлую зеленуху. Такой улов разделываешь с особым ликованьем.

Но на «Ундине» за тросы надо драться с Лиззи, льняных рубах Корво давно не носит, и если привязавшийся натурфилософ не ошибся — поймать здесь можно только пневмонию. Впрягаться в работу также не хотелось. Она, лишенная романтизма юности, приносила сплошную скуку.

То, что на бриге со штопанными парусами казалось неоспоримо важным, на судне с ворванной тягой становилось смешным. В какой-то степени это угнетало. «Ундина», крепко сбитая из металлолома и отбраковок лесопилок, была слишком... Шумной. Боевой. Механической. Дануолльской.

Словно сама Империя настырной тенью волочилась вслед за императором.

Разочарованный, Корво попытался укрыться в каюте, твердо намеренный раскуривать сигары и запивать их омерзительными сборами. Стушевался он быстро. Горькие травы и ящик с не пробудившимися костями действовали угнетающе. Корво зарычал, рванул мешочек с можжевельником — и листья брызнули на койку, пол и на узлы с вещами.

Беспомощный, скорчившийся узор для тех, кто сдался. Но не для Корво.

Он выругался, смахнул листья в угол и мощным глотком осушил кружку. Холодный травяной чай невыносим — почти также как бестактность Лиззи Страйд. Она заявилась без стука, кинула в Корво консервой, ступившимся ножом и велела — единственная, кому хватало наглости, — явиться в ее каюту.

— Кошель не забудь, — сердито уточнила она и, озабоченно скривив губы, немытыми пальцами попробовала расшатать резец. — Красавчик хочет стравить нас в кости.

Корво не одергивал Лиззи, ее злобливая непосредственность — один из козырей. Лиззи Страйд — сухопутная акула, которой, главное, подрезать жабры. Ее не переломать словами, не подцепить — как император, Корво ее раздражал, но Корво-наемник добьется желаемого.

— Ставка?

— Один из моих Угрей, — довольно осклабилась Лиззи. — На выбор.

— Твоя посудина весьма удачно кишит мелкой живностью, — в тон ей отозвался Корво и, демонстративно подбросив шок-кинжал, вышел из каюты.

Вернуться к позабытой грубости было приятно. Память, пробудившись, извергла сотни видов пыток, и грызуны — еще не самое страшное. Вот если стравить их с пиявками, крабами, тараканами... На памяти Корво, гремучая шевелящаяся смесь ввергала людей в панику одним своим видом. Добивала сама засолка: прочная дубовая бочка, «рассол» из живности — и даже фанатики исходят не благим криком, поспешно выдавая тайны.

Пытки — сильная ставка, но его противник отнюдь не Лиззи.

Чужой, устроившийся на капитанской койке, скрестил по-турецки ноги и выглядел совсем как юнга. Растрепанный, с обветренными губами и в мятой робе. Босые пальцы ног перепачканы мазутом, ногти на руках обкусаны, мизинец перемотан грязным бинтом. Наращенная Дануоллом лощеность смылась первым же прибоем.

— Ты наконец-то решил присоединиться к нам, Корво? — протянул он, вслепую тасуя засаленную колоду.

Сбоку расшатывал треножник хмурый Тримбл — натурфилософ без принципов и рекомендаций. Место в команде он получил за токсикологию: серый кардинал Шляпников не позволил себе уйти со Стариканом и выгодно продался Лиззи Страйд. Бывший соперник Джоплина, он вполне мог разобраться в нехитрых устройствах и, обдавая дыханием круглые, совсем как у Пьеро, очки, нагонял унылой терминологии.

Паршивая замена Чедвика вошла в квартет избранных совсем частично из-за игры; Тримбл обладал редким умом и скользким, гадостным характером. Он вписывался идеально — за исключением щегольского синего шарфа и старого выцветшего пиджака не по размеру.

— Корво Аттано, — кивнул Тримбл и сразу же, не дав вставить и звука, набросил удавку натурфилософии: — Вы явно не приверженец монизма. Учитывая все принятые вами решения, скорее, вы стоите на грани, объединяющей солипсизм и элиминативный материализм.

Грамотно поставленная речь смердела надменностью, и Корво, малознакомый с философской мыслью, настроенный на беседу другого склада, подрастерялся. В спину его пихнула Лиззи, насвистывающая полузабытую мелодию, протиснулась к койке и плюхнулась рядом с Чужим, по-доброму царапнув того за ухом.

Напряжение размежевал Чужой, шлепнул колоду на старый, пропахший йодом, ящик и постучал по верхней карте.

— Ничто не истинно, а любая конкретика — частный случай абсолютизма. И если я продолжу эту логическую цепь, то, может быть, окажется, что мир действительно родился в Бездне, единственной научно доказанной реальности.

— Вздор, — процедил побелевший Тримбл.

Корво был солидарен с ним и, если бы совсем обезумел от скуки, рискнул бы заявить, что весь их спор — не более чем метафизика, единичная категория философии. Но его фамилия не Соколов, не Джоплин и не Тримбл; Аттано интересуют земные материи. Он вздохнул, расстегнул верхние пуговицы и без колебаний устроился на дощатом полу. Лиззи с хитрецой покосилась на него и вновь обнажила клыки. Корво машинально кивнул и придвинулся к ящику, цепляя вельветом занозы.

— А ведь казалось, никто не сможет надоесть сильнее Соколова, — спокойно сказал он и запустил пятерню в спутанные волосы. Жесткие, секущиеся, они давно требовали заботы, но Корво всегда тратил ее на других.

А сейчас — на карты.

— Вздор! — по-бабски взвизгнул Тримбл и, оборвав себя кашлем, заговорил гораздо сдержаннее: — Антон Соколов так и не научился вычленять единый субстрат.

Он сунул выданные карты в нагрудный карман и начал вязать сложные узлы на своем шарфе. Кадык его был напряжен, губы стиснуты — картина низкого старта перед дебошем. Лиззи предупреждающе щелкала зубами, Чужой, казалось, отстранился. Его сдали беспокойно поджатые пальцы ног: рефлексы опережают маску, и даже бывший бог их не обманет.

Все накалялось. С грохотом на пол слетел судовой журнал, подмяв страницы и чьи-то небрежно брошенные сапоги. Лиззи, догнавшись бешенством, с чавканьем облизнулась, подалась вперед... И Корво все же вмешался. Мелькнул массивным силуэтом, быстро сдал карты и сделал первый ход. Не по правилам, по положению. Никто не оспаривал его маневров, втихую ярилась одна Лиззи, бубнившая прямо в свои карты:

— Сегодня утром нудным Билли ему же в череп гвоздь забили.

Ее невнятный беспорядочный шепот напомнил бормотанье Лилики: туманные рифмы и покореженный смысл. Но результат есть: Тримбл свирепо прикусил губу, позволил слюне капнуть на карты, но и только.

Чужой, сочувственно давя улыбку, подбросил козырь, следом швырнула карту Лиззи. Тримблу не свезло: Корво начал с крупных и если пытаться отбить — можно лишиться козырей на финал. Простые правила, минимум комбинаций, но Тримбла коробит от проигрышей. Торжество Джоплина, смерть Старикана, недоверие Корво — с каждым разом цена ошибки возрастает, и если Тримбл сорвется на мелочах, навряд ли он вернется в Дануолл.

— Беру, — наконец процедил он, сгребая карты.

Лиззи со смехом подкинула ненужного валета и бесцеремонно запалила руку Чужого: прижавшись костлявой грудью к его плечу и что-то буркнув тому в ухо. Для Корво это сулило только худшее, и он, скрипнув зубами отвернулся.

Ход все равно был не его.

Узкая каюта — под стать Лиззи: непрактичная, забитая бесполезным хламом. Лишний угол — выделенный за счет спонсона, над которым нависает кубатура, — почти готов обрушиться под тяжестью запчастей для ветряков и старых блесен. Койка, завешанная шкурами домовина, подпирает покосившийся шкаф, от которого несет перебродившим хлебом. Недопеченные лепешки на дрожжах окупают вонь сроком храненья. Корво сухо сглотнул, припомнив мерзкий вкус дешевых хлебцев, и, убедившись, что подбрасывать ему нечего, присмотрелся к грубому рисунку на стекле. Обитые железом и резиной окна были отделаны узором из грязи и угля. Чья-то точная рука вывела целую плеяду причудливых цветов с ярко очерченными прилистниками.

— Бито, — недовольно бросила Лиззи, смахнув в сторону карты. Она царапнула пальцы зазевавшегося Корво и сунула под них две тройки. — Сдашься, я и тебе пару цветков на заднице отрисую.

Чужой сдержанно, но все же прыснул. К щекам Корво, надежно прикрытым щетиной, прилила разом вскипевшая кровь, и он почувствовал себя мальчишкой, впервые представшим перед стайкой нагло хихикающих девчонок. Они точно также, как и Чужой, пытались скрыть смешки, тем самым втаптывая в грязь всю нерешительность влюбленного мальчишки.

Но Корво был давно не юн и вовсе не влюблен, и ударивший по щекам жар воспринимался им враждебно. Корво отторгал его — сам, за неимением спасительной микстуры, — зло хмурил лоб и всматривался в злополучные тройки.

Тримбл многозначительно барабанил пальцами по колену, действовал Корво на нервы и отвлекал от мимолетных, непонятных ощущений. С другой стороны, причавкивая, грызла ногти Лиззи.

Не дружба, но определенно на ножах. Знакомо-гнетущая атмосфера, мастерски воссозданная Лиззи Страйд.

— У леди Бойл в такие моменты принято подавать кофе, — неожиданно заметил Чужой, прежде чем подбросить еще одну тройку. Корво вздрогнул, инстинктивно покрыл козырями и сгреб карты прежде, чем словил последнюю тройку. Тримбл едва сдержал разочарованье, утихомиренный черными потрепанными бинтами на ладони Корво.

— Бойл — это та высокомерная сучка с мышиным хвостиком? — Лиззи встрепенулась, тряхнула Чужого за плечи и вновь перетянула все вниманье на себя. — Вроде она была не одна. Несвятая троица или как их там, да?

— Скорее, просто одинокая и незамужняя, — чопорно вмешался Тримбл, пересчитывая карты. — Одна из сестер была убита, другая давно пропала. Я сомневаюсь, что она приспособилась к действительности.

— Да уж, небось скончалась, так и не попробовав гнилой воды, — хохотнула Лиззи.

Корво переглянулся с Чужим. Судьба несчастной была известна им обоим, и если первый мог посочувствовать из вежливости, второй, наверно, бы и ухом не повел. Будучи частью Бездны, Чужой демонстрировал восхитительное равнодушие к людям, и не из черствости — из прозорливости. Он явственно видел в каждой судьбе свою причину, и Корво лишь недавно начал понимать его.

— Кстати о воде, — заговорил Корво, словно случайно роняя карты. — Знаете Тот Самый Случай с Парусиной?

Топорный, но действенный прием. Пока они припомнят хоть одну историю, лишние эмоции схлынут.

Чужой едва заметно покачал головой, что-то шепнул Лиззи и, сдвинувшись к краю койки, потянулся. Простые понятные движенья делали его более человечным. Соседствование с непосредственной, пусть и не в лучшем смысле, Лиззи отсекло фальшь, и если избавить речь от правильных оборотов — он будет действительно похож на странствующего торговца.

— Когда я только начал путешествовать, — Чужой завел рассказ первым, явно стремясь поймать былой настрой и чувство вседозволенности слова, — то первое время не мог понять, о чем нам так неутомимо пытаются рассказать киты. Их рев — глубокий, низкий, пробирающий до сердца, — гораздо больше, чем раздражение, усталость или зов. — Он явно неосознанно свел воедино подушечки пальцев, совсем как раньше. — Я предположил, что у них есть своя система сообщения, некий аналог нашего, человеческого, языка и обратился к природоведению. И я узнал действительно многое, но ради нужного знания пришлось отправиться за пределы Империи. Ученые потрошили китов годами, но вспороть их души так и не смогли. На удивление, с этим справились необразованные дикари, в чьих жилах, согласно легендам, тоже течет китовья кровь.

— Фу, — коротко бросила Лиззи, сморщив нос.

Тримбл тяжело сглотнул, прижал ладонь к губам и покосился на Корво. Неопределенно двинув плечами, точно поймав ритм волны за бортом, тот скрестил ноги и, наклонившись, растер сухую грязь на мягкой коже сапога.

Чужой выдерживал томительную паузу, насквозь пропитанную очевидной ложью. Корво представлял возможности человеческого разума, скорость ног и кораблей, и срок в четыре года невыразимо мал даже для гения.

Но в то, что правду о китах Чужой узнал за пределами Империи, Корво скрепя сердце поверил. Он самолично выдворил культ Чужого за ее границы — и если колдовство вершилось, то на далеком континенте.

Вслед за грязью очередь дошла до пряжки, с которой счистить ржавчину — не так-то просто. И скретание ногтей неявно, но ложилось в такт размеренному тону.

— Я прожил среди них достаточно, чтобы забыть о времени. И стоило мне прекратить делить реальность на минуты и часы, как до меня дошло. Дошло, наверно, все, чего я избегал столь долго: и смысл старых баек, и соль скабрезных шуточек, и силу слов, которые никем не поняты. — Губ его коснулась неосознаваемая улыбка, с которой вспоминают почти придушенное прошлое. — Все это началось задолго до рождения Империи, с рева кита и красного рыхлого песка.

— Насколько давно? — дрожащим шепотом поинтересовался Тримбл, съежившийся на кособоком треножнике.

— В те времена киты были посланниками самой Бездны; многоголовые левиафаны, окольцевавшие собой все воды и затевавшие на глубине невиданное буйство игр разума и танца плавников. И каждый всплеск их радости сносил с берегов поселенья, печаль же отдавалась камнем в стенах и силою в руках людей. Сейчас, если бы я вздумал спросить смотрителя о левиафане, он бы ответил, что для такой твари не нашлось пары, и она «издохла, извергая на мир проклятья, а кости ее, грубые и желтые, впивались в слабые сердца и травили их». — Чужого перекосило, гораздо сильней, чем если бы он оставался в Бездне, но все же он продолжил: — Но за Пандуссией всплывали черепа от ранее единой плоти, а в мраморно-зеленые рифы врастали иссыхающие плавники и роговые наросты. Левиафаны, гордые хозяева морей, вымирали — по вине людей, решивших взобраться на очередную ветвь эволюции. Люди отняли у них детей, имена, жизни, но ради чего?

— Жратва. Топливо. Статус! — рявкнула Лиззи.

Чужой, помедлив, кивнул и посмотрел... Нет, не на тело Корво, а точно в душу. Ороговелая донельзя, та резко сжалась, страшась пламени, и Корво чуть не вырвало. На языке мгновенно проявилась горечь полыни, а перед носом, точно потешные огни, взорвалась иллюзия Бездны. Нахлынули аляпистые плавуны, немилосердно кольнуло сердце — словно гарпун, промазав, настиг его возмездием.

Момент, продлившийся чуть ли не вечность, напомнил Корво, что он убийца по наследству. Последний подарок от предков, изничтожавших левиафанов.

Чужой отвернулся, ущипнул себя за предплечье — и ошарашенно моргавшего Корво отпустило.

— Но Бездна не забыла и не простила, — хрипло, нехотя, проталкивая рассказ сквозь накатившую — уж не тоску ль? — эмоцию, заговорил Чужой. — Она забрала того, кто первым посягнул на левиафанов и обратила в своего порочного эмиссара, призванного карать людей ее дарами. Лицемерное милосердие, разве нет? Она дарила саму себя, чтобы убийцы ломались быстрее. Она позволила резать китов-потомков и с содроганием вслушивалась в их вопли... Пока не поняла, что у людских амбиций нет предела. И это был важный урок, прошедший мимо человечества: ошибки свойственны и высшим силам. С тех пор киты утратили свое сакральное предназначение. Но не связь с Бездной. Дети старшей крови и колдовской кости. Настоящая находка для безумных культистов, живущих ритуалами на крови. Одержимые верой, они сумели разгадать песни китов и силу их же крови, чтобы наконец-то вторгнуться в Бездну и навязать ей своего бога.

Финал Чужой выплюнул грубо. Он весь ощерился, упился гневом и вобрал все звуки. Каюту заполонила гнетущая тишина, приструнившая каждого. Корво не был уверен, дошла ли до Лиззи и Тримбла неприглядная истина — о том, что бога Бездны спихнули с трона, — или же они, как, впрочем, и он, споткнулись на обвинениях.

Его ладони — загрубелые, с облезшей кожей и парой неопрятных шрамов — никак не походили на кисти праведника. И поздно жалеть об этом, если на одной из них выдолблена метка.

— А киты?

— А киты поют, — тихо отозвался Чужой и сжал колени.

Резко и беспокойно, точно передавил чью-то шею.

К горлу опять подскочила горечь, и Корво, чуть было не давший слабину, опомнился. Чужой владел голосом мастерски, наматывал на него нервы и — подчинял, манипулировал, принуждал... Он помнил, как звучало эхо далеких предков, терзался болью в сочувствии к китам и восхитительно упрямо — почти как Корво, рвущийся к очередной победе, — не признавал, что срок его обиды истек слишком давно.

***

Ливень хлестал как обезумевший почти шестнадцать дней. Казалось, уставшее небо сбросило в воду все светила, которые по неопытности застревали в тралах. Сети выбрасывали по ночам, пока одну из них не сорвал якорь, неловко выброшенный пьяным Угрем за борт.

Якорь буксовал за «Ундиной» до самого рассвета, и разъяренная Лиззи велела ловить рыбу на живца. Его больше никто не видел, но ошибку не повторяли, и без присмотра тралы не оставались. Но океан все еще лихорадило, и с каждым днем ему становилось хуже. «Ундина» храбро балансировала на пенистых волнах, за ней отчаянно пробивались суда-спутники, почти потерянных средь мрачных бурунов.

Надсадно ревел двигатель «Ундины», покорно глотая топливо-третичку. Ворвань экономили пуще питьевой воды. Похлебку из топленого жира варили все более водянистой, овощи всплывали в ней словно утопленники, их откидывали на марлю и разводили баландой ворвань.

Корво почти не ел, довольствуясь солеными брызгами и травяными отварами. Его мутило от машинного масла, намертво схватившего кожу под ногтями, сырых простыней, липнущих к планширям миксинов, режущей боли в пояснице, но сильнее всего от скуки. Шторм сковал его по рукам и ногам, загнал под палубу и вынудил метаться между разбитными Угрями и Чужим. На Тримбла было плевать — чуть больше, чем на остальных. Лиззи в его советах не нуждалась, а вот Чужой подвел Корво, подкошенный температурой и кашлем.

Корво лишился разом и ужасного партнера для рубки на деревяшках, и спутника, с которым лучше не сближаться. С первым было проще: ответственность лежит не на нем. Это Чужой держал удар по-женски, терялся в сложном окружении и не решался на уловки. Трех босоногих дней на палубе вполне хватило, чтобы оценить навыки.

Слабый боец с хромающим здоровьем — не тот, которого бы Корво взял с собой. В сознании настойчиво гнездилась мысль разрешить наконец эту неопределенность и, выяснив принцип работы хронометра, избавиться от балласта.

Корво Черный, первый своего имени, император Островной Империи, обязан поступать только так. Корво Аттано, лорд-защитник императрицы, согласен на варианты и приказы. Две крайности одной личности, но есть ли третья, замершая на середине?

«Нет», — жестко обрывал Корво.

Чужой, похоже, считал иначе. Измученный лихорадкой, парадоксально посеревший, он вымученно кашлял. Тримбл пытался проявить участие, подсушил на горелке и пластинке железа измельченный перец и имбирь, смешал с горячей водой и велел давиться — но до дна. От его снадобья Чужому полегчало, он вновь занялся хронометром.

Когда к нему заглянул Корво, одеяло практически затонуло под грузом инструментов и запчастей. В руках Чужого остался только каркас. Медная основа, как для часов, разъемы для шестерней и стрежней. Отдельно, на подгнившем ящике из-под консервов Пратчетта, лежал циферблат. Нависшие над мутно-белым фоном стрелки в своем роде тоже переживали шторм.

Механический анабиоз хронометра обесценивал путешествие. Чужой — далеко не Соколов и не Джоплин, и если он вторгнулся в хрупкое пространство...

— Надеюсь, тебе не просто скучно?

Корво осуждающе зацокал языком, скрестил на груди руки и обличительно замер над изголовьем койки, возвышаясь и давя.

— Спасибо, что тревожишься о моем здоровье, Корво, — с фальшивой благодарностью кивнул Чужой и бережно огладил медный ободок каркаса. — Я только устраняю дефекты формы. Видишь, эту вмятину?

Он повернул цилиндрический корпус для Корво: блестящий бок обнажил потертости, отверстия и вмятину с острыми краями, явно оставленную ножом. Она дробила узорчатую шайбу, ломала верный радиус и ставила всю прочность под угрозу. Но не функциональность.

Дефекты такого типа устраняются проще, без усложнений и демонстративности, здесь кроется что-то другое.

Скептицизм Корво давно перерос в мнительность. Чужой не брался за дело без личной выгоды. Отрезанный от Бездны, он все равно тянул былой груз лидера. Его многоходовки — не идеальны, как, например, осколок сердца, бездарно сбытый с рук.

Корво рассчитывал на Пандуссию, поставил на ее угрюмый климат и подготовил мелкие капканы — на случай, если Чужой потеряет ценность.

— Насколько я помню, на складе еще есть камедь, а у Тримбла — горелка, — сухо заявил Корво, не поддаваясь.

— А у тебя — дочь.

Чужой отметил это спокойно, мимолетно и, выбрав крестовую отвертку, просунул ее в поврежденное отверстие. Прищурился, беззвучно дал себе совет и подцепил тугую мелкую пружинку. Та упрямо загудела, снарядом влетела в пуговицу наряда Корво и, отскочив, сгинула в грязи пола.

Корво шаркнул сапогом по полу, словно в поисках, и, заложив руки за спину, зашагал к двери. Размеренно, с расправленными плечами. Держать осанку на «Ундине» вдвойне хуже: от ветра и жестких досок поясницу ломит без устали. Порой боль смещалась на бок или в бедро — как и предсказывал лекарь, — и Корво с двойным усердием давился сборами.

Проговорив про себя ингредиенты для обезболивающего отвара, Корво остановился на самом пороге — стоптанном, изрезанным крючьями от багров. Он жаждал сорваться, выплеснуть на Чужого все то, что таил годами, вызвать в нем чувство вины, состраданье и выудить наконец правду.

О Бездне. Китах. Имени Чужого. Метке.

Корво и не заметил, как с утратой последней все пошатнулось, в частности, он сам. Он больше не видел в зеркале того, кем был до появления Чужого. Его манило отражение тела: сошедшая на нет возрастная слабость, точность движений и горящий взор.

Корво не был готов признать, что бежит прочь из тюрьмы, но мог — сдержаться и уйти.

Терпкий запах трав неожиданно расцвел и переплелся с вонью просоленной одежды и спертым воздухом. Корво тщетно помахал рукой перед собой, но легче не задышалось.

Он плюхнулся на продавленный матрас, зажал между коленей резную кружку и сыпанул в нее остатки обезболивающего сбора. Блестевшие на дне капли жадно впитались травами, и Корво начал растирать их эфесом клинка.

Быстрые резкие движения смололи и трудные мысли. Остались только приятно-сложные, завязанные на Пандуссии. Строительство порта, дорог, провозка оборудования для шахт и рубки лесов, поставка провизии, муштрование местного гарнизона — родная и привычная колея размышлений. Корво успокаивался, все медленнее растирал травы и любовался ящиком с личной печатью. Алтарь покорно ждал своего часа, почти не беспокоил Корво и с грохотом сдвигался, запальчиво гремя костями, от толчков на разворотах. На судовую качку почти не реагировал, в отличие от того же Корво, готового смежить веки.

Но сначала — травы.

Он тряхнул головой, заполнил кружку и сунул ее в специальную подставку. Сбор доходит до кондиции в течении часа, и Корво, вспомнив о беспощадном ливне, решил закурить. От табака — крепкого, душистого — запершило в горле, пришлось прибегнуть к старой уловке: сглотнуть дым и позволить ему обжечь желудок.

Своеобразная точка баланса.

Корво курил редко, как-то случайно, чтобы отбить душок, проникающий в Башню. В Дануолле обычно курили махорку — сушенный паслен, смешанный с пеплом и бычками; белый табак был другим — его сушили из зеленых чашечек, окаймленных сизо-пепельным налетом, и лимонных колокольчиков — и при растирке не оставлял следов на пальцах.

Корво спустился на пол, расслабился и, откинув голову назад, на койку, начала пересчитывать трещины. Влага начала просачиваться сквозь щели в палубе и давить на побелку в каютах. Разъеденная краска темнела и трескалась, позволив Корво задуматься. Белый табак мягко притуплял разум, запахи и отводил качку.

Над Корво словно раскинулось полярное ночное небо. Светлое и тусклое, с искаженными звездами. По ним не найти пути, не разгадать тайны. Такие подделки годятся только для флирта с продолжением: дарить девицам звезды — шутливо и безнаказанно — Корво научился в Карнаке, а в Дануолле как-то не сложилось. Джессамина ждала не звезд и обещаний, и Корво преподнес ей верность. После ее смерти звезды остались не у дел. Потускневшие и отдалившиеся, они сохранили только практичное предназначение.

Сейчас же на потолке ветвились воспоминания. Трещины-пути соединяли выдуманные Корво звезды друг с другом и сквозь табачную дымку они, казалось, двигались — вслед за самой вселенной. Прикрыв глаза, Корво попробовал сосредоточиться, уловить космос — его сбивали качка, расшумевшийся пульс и пьяный хохот за стеной.

«Я всегда верил науке, которую продвигал Антон Соколов», — слабо подумал Корво, снова затянулся и, неудачно икнув, закашлялся.

Так и не сформировавшаяся мысль ускользнула и смела гниль эмоций. Корво затушил сигару, обмотал ее обрывком черного бинта и, поколебавшись, выбрался наверх.

Дикий ветер хлестал по лицу дождем. Дрожащий горизонт полыхал от молний. Склизкие доски, упершиеся в ржавеющие борта, превратились в руины после побоища: разбросанный хлам дробился на кучи и отдельные предметы, что норовили скатиться под сапог.

Корво шмыгнул носом, прищурился и чуть ли не наощупь подобрался к штирборту. За ним бушевала грозная вода, щедро плюясь солью и пеной. Однако неиствующий океан все же позволял судам продвигаться.

Корво почувствовал себя слепым — без звезд-ориентиров и компаса. Бурная вода легко смоет его с палубы со всеми заслугами.

Но если избавиться от балласта — не потонешь.

Корво обернулся на хлипкую, обитую ржавым железом дверь кубрика. Разгоревшаяся внутренняя борьба явственно проступила на лице: рот начал забиваться холодными каплями и практически мгновенно залило глаза.

«Мое сердце и сталью не пробить».

Фраза вспомнилась из ниоткуда, наверно, из жизни-до-потери-метки. Кто из знакомых Корво был настолько самоуверен? Кому хватило таланта укрыться от смерти в насилии? И мог ли того же добиться сам Корво?

Фактическое бессмертие открыло бы новые пути и срезало разногласия.

Он бы давно изменил Империю. Близость смерти вынуждает томиться в опостылевшей личине с единичным правом на критическую ошибку. Бойня в Карнаке, священные баталии Белого Утеса, осада Альбы, ведьмин гон — Корво приходилось отступать каждый раз, идти на жертву и обещать выиграть позднее.

Недолговечность жизни — его личный балласт. Эмоции — сковывающая ржавчина. Избавиться следовало хотя бы от второго. Отказавшись от памятных чувств к Джессамине и заживо похоронив дочь, Корво догнался безнаказанностью. Монарх не будет судим до собственной погребения.

Чужой считал иначе. Для него война, которую вел Корво, — всего лишь горы трупов, памятники с красивыми табличками и непомерно раздутое эго полководца. Наедине с Корво он позволял себе быть прежним. Он будоражил, как и раньше, вливался в сердце с кровью и шептал, шептал, шептал, обгоняя пульс, сознание, рефлексы.

Корво ведь продолжает поддаваться, верно?

Ответ Корво не хотел осознавать. Точнее, не желал. Не мог. Не имел права.

Вцепившись что есть мочи в леера, Корво злобно, бессвязно зарычал, позволил гневу, раздухарившись, лопнуть и чуть было не захлебнулся ливнем. Он сплевывал и рявкал, пока наконец его не отпустило, и эхо рева не пошло ко дну — с кольцом-печаткой.

Символы прошлого не в силах спасти утопающего.

Сокровищница, в которую Корво велел сбросить вещи Эмили и Джессамины, не мучила до разговора с Чужим.

«И больше не потревожит», — пообещал себе Корво.

Он крепко зажмурился, напрасно обтер лицо мокрой ладонью и передернулся. Отяжелевшая одежда ломала очертания фигуры и кололась холодом. Вскоре заледенеют пальцы и, как покажется, даже зубы.

Но Корво было плевать. Ливень согнал гнев и дурман табака, и он трезво вперился в дрожащий от молний и валов горизонт. Он никому не поддавался и загадочно мерцал, заманивая суда вперед. И где-то за ним, если пытаться смотреть сквозь всю воду разом, можно увидеть скалистые очертанья будущего Островной Империи.

***

Рано или поздно шторма выдыхаются. Разряженная, природа охотно берет передышку и вводит в заблуждение моряков, готовых расслабиться. Вдали от берега сложно предсказывать бури. Обычная статистика давно сплоховала, а по воде пускать круги бессмысленно. Снисходительность проявило солнце: теплые охряные закаты — к тому, что день распогодится, застиранные и мыльные рассветы — к осадкам.

Занявшийся рассвет притормозил и, энергично растолкав все тучи, плеснул в последний раз волной. Вода разгладила волны-морщины, а небо, прояснившись, посвежело. Мягкое, пурпурное, полное безмятежности, оно светлело медленно, смакуя каждую секунду.

Угри отлипли от иллюминаторов и, высыпав на дек, ретиво схватились за уборку. Помимо ежедневной возни с ворванью, требовалось сгрузить хлам, отдраить судно и поставить тралы.

Как оказалось, начать пришлось с якоря.

Сбившаяся с курса «Ундина» дрейфовала в юго-восточном квадрате и, стоило приглушить двигатель, как на уши обвалилась почти забытая тишина. Вода плескалась почти неслышно, даже робко, точно прося прощенья за непогоду. Ее поверхность была затянута тонкой паутинкой водорослей, которые на солнце переливались шелковичным.

Но привлекло внимание другое — почти исчезнувшие с горизонта корабли. То ли отставшие, то ли подавшиеся на развед-крюк, они сбавили скорость и шли по дуге.

Корво ругнулся, саданул эфесом по борту и выхватил у Лиззи окуляр. Наспех обтер его рукавом и пригляделся к судам: ход медленный и осторожный, видны впередсмотрящие с опознавательными повязками и трубами. Один из них, явно заметив блик линзы Корво, подпрыгнул, взмахнул руками и перешел на семафорную азбуку.

«Все хорошо. Держим курс. Нужна помощь?»

Флажков у Лиззи, конечно, не было. Однако к Корво подтянули прожектор, и он телеграфировал ответ:

«Нет. Продолжайте движение».

Впередсмотрящий понятливо махнул рукой и спрыгнул с тюка. Корво удовлетворенно хмыкнул: на картах у всех проложен один маршрут. Сойти с него — все равно что швырнуть судно на рифы в стремнине.

Корво, перекрестив на груди руки, прошелся по палубе, шумно стуча набойками.

Угри на него не отвлекались, нырнули в водоворот обязанностей и вяло вслушивались в ругань Лиззи. Та тыкала пальцем в прожектор, стучала по железному ободу и являла собой перекрученный клубок нервов. Шторм вытянул излишки загара, обнажил рубцы и родинки на коже. От ее ног, босых и грязных, тянулась вереница узких следов.

На рулевой рубке требовательно мигнул оповещатель. Не в первый раз. Он откликался на неисправности двигателя, который, вопреки всем гарантиям, вкалывал на заплатах из рабицы и камедной замазке. Рваный потрескивающий гул почти не стихал, добротно подкармливаемый разбавленной ворванью.

Такелаж опустел. Подвешенные мясные туши давно были съедены, а от прицепленного флага остались жеваные ошметки. Изначальный цвет давно затерялся в соляных разводах, и Корво, выловив одного из Угрей, велел заменить флаг.

Тем временем из кубрика, пошатываясь, выбрался Чужой, непонимающе огляделся и почесал затылок. Взлохмаченный, почти бескровный, он выглядел нелепо и совсем по-человечески в свободной рубахе, выпростанной из штанов грубого кроя, и в нечищеных ботинках.

Говорить с ним желания не было. Корво ускорился, растолкал крепких Угрей, лениво тягающих цистерны с ворванью, и очутился на корме, прямо над котельным отделением. От него шло ровное тепло, дымный запашок налегал сверху, и Корво немного расслабился.

Опершись локтями об испещренными засечками планширь, Корво глубоко, до конвульсии в легких, вдохнул. Экспедиция измотала его, сожгла несколько месяцев жизни, морально же стало только хуже.

Но Корво устал обсасывать мысли по инерции. И переставший терзать судно океан его отвлек. Вода выглядела застоявшейся и зараженной. Корво это не понравилось, и он, покрепче ухватившись, перегнулся через борт. Необработанное дерево впилось в живот, сбило дыхание, но не восприятие.

Под «Ундиной» зрело нечто больное. Разложившиеся комковые останки побулькивали на поверхности в окружении пушащихся веточек, похожих на ростки рдеста. Рядом должна пролегать береговая линия, но сколько бы Корво не оглядывался, ее не находил.

Корму что-то царапнуло: раз, еще, еще и снова. К судну прибилась заросшая выбеленным илом сигнальная веха. Корво насторожился, снова огляделся и, никем не замеченный, перемахнул за борт. «Ундина», как и большая часть имперских судов, могла похвастаться тяжелым выпуклым корпусом, на котором — с должным умением и весом — можно балансировать. Сухая обувь на грузной подошве уверенно липла к металлическому корпусу, и Корво удалось добраться до вехи быстро. Он вытащил ее с легкостью и покачнулся. Равновесие дрогнуло, ударило плавунами перед глазами, но все же не подвело. Корво взобрался обратно на палубу и с некоторой брезгливостью счистил жухлый ил.

Опознавательных знаков не было. В руках у Корво — обычный прут дешевого металла, с которого облезла краска.

Сощурившись, Корво повторно осмотрел воду и отметил, что ее застоялость, словно живая, расползается с волнами. Природная аномалия, реакция на энергию Бездны или могила для чьего-то судна? Отсутствие ответа действовало на нервы, и Корво почти собрался за окуляром к Лиззи, как ему помешал Чужой.

В глаза сразу бросался хронометр, медленно отсчитывающий временной ход. Прибор покоился на руках Чужого и выглядел совершенно рабочим. Корво молча, требовательно протянул ладонь, хронометр лег в нее послушно, отдавшись легкой вибрацией по коже.

Холодные пальцы Чужого легко коснулись запястья Корво, мазнули по кисти и чуть было не зацепились, точно в немой просьбе, за возможное, безумно странное и интимное, рукопожатие.

Корво вовремя отдернул руку, небрежно отшвырнул веху и всмотрелся в ход стрелок. Десять утра, двадцать семь минут, тридцать одна секунда. Тридцать две, тридцать три, тридцать четыре...

— Мы в полумиле от затопленной теснины, — спокойно произнес Чужой и, вбив ладони в борт «Ундины», подставил лицо солнцу. — Грязекаменные отложения образуют крутой подводный холм, противоположный склон которого срывается в расщелину. Я предупредил Лиззи, и она велит сменить курс.

— А с ними что? — Корво мотнул головой вбок, на военные корабли, сошедшие наконец с дуги по направлению к «Ундине».

— На востоке отмель начинается постепенно. Вполне вероятно, что они смогут причалить без твоей помощи, не так ли... Корво?

Чужой неожиданно улыбнулся ему. Сдержанно, лишь уголками губ — и Корво точечно прошиб жар. Ему почудилось, что пауза выдержана намеренно, но было совсем не до нее: он вслушался в тиканье хронометра и общупал защитную коробку.

— Чтобы установить аномалию, потребуются координаты, — задумчиво произнес Корво.

Чужой неопределенно пожал плечами и подопнул веху к самому борту. Железо — боковое и на пруте, — соприкоснувшись, лязгнуло.

Корво озадаченно мотнул головой, прижался поясницей к покрытому засечками планширю и вытащил хронометр из коробки. Ложился он в руку легко, словно когда-то сердце, жадно впитывал телесное тепло и безропотно отсчитывал миллисекунды.

Хронометр не выглядел усложненным, вспомогательных деталей в него не встроили. Но все же чего-то не хватало. И если задуматься над тем, что говорил Чужой в Дануолле...

Прозрение обрушилось на голову топором.

Недостающая деталь находится на Пандуссии. Не сверхъестественная природная аномалия, даже не дверь, ведущая к утробе самой Бездны — все это реально разглядеть на Островах; Чужой искал другое — и Корво нашел повод, чтобы поверить.

— До затопления здесь было весьма живописно, — негромко произнес Чужой, и Корво послышалось, что через интонацию признал свою вину. — Развесистые сады с причудливыми растениями благоухали на всю округу. Солнце бликовало на лунулах, украшавших шеи культистов, но те словно не замечали ценности металла, и думаю, что не заметили бы сейчас.

«Ундина», дернувшись, плавно сдвинулась с места, беря сильный крен на юг для разворота. Корво по качке понял, что у штурвала встала сама Лиззи, и спешно вернул хронометр в коробку, не желая рисковать. Лиззи была резка и на язык, и на дело, «Ундину» она водила как саму себя, и Корво только догадывался, как часто она налетала на рифы.

Чужой отобрал хронометр и накрыл его ладонью. Простой жест, говорящий о многом. И их с каждым днем становилось больше. Чужому становилось тесно в привычных рамках: божественное прозвище, былая сущность разнились с тем человеком, в которого он превращался. К сожалению, до первого слова.

— Но так сложилось, что дочери Пандуссии пришлось уйти под воду, — Чужой не сдержал протяжного, печального вздоха, — и все легенды о религиозной благодати затонули вместе с ней. Нам же остались объедки, называемые культами. Люди цепляются за символы, пытаются истолковать их и связаться с Бездной, но порождают только пустоту. А в ней, как известно, искажается даже время.

— Значит, чтобы получить координаты, нужно ее заполнить, — догадался Корво.

В носу вдруг засвербело от свежего соленого воздуха, и он чихнул. Полегчало сильнее, чем могло показаться. Взгляд прояснился, от ушей отхлынула глухота, замкнутая ранее на гудении двигателя и ливне, и жутко захотелось есть.

Корво сглотнул, окинул взглядом Чужого — ему на нос солнце успело брызнуть веснушками — и, кивнув на хронометр, повторил догадку.

— Да, — помолчав, шепнул Чужой. — Пожалуй, что так.

Чужой казался обескураженным, подобно воину, оставшемуся без лука, но с полным колчаном отсырелых стрел, и скрылся в носовой части практически сразу. Наверняка избегал логичных вопросов, теснившихся в голове Корво. Возможно ли вслепую, едва-едва победив лихорадку, ориентироваться на воде? Зачем упорствовать, подкидывая, словно мелочь из брезгливости, крупицы правды? В чем смысл затеянного спектакля с разобранным хронометром?

И вслед за его ответом на судно ворвался ветер. Он задорно трепал волосы и вился поверх кожи, холодя ее. Корво пригладил взбунтовавшиеся пряди, задумчиво потер щетину и отметил, что та уже не колет пальцы. Кожа загрубела сильнее прежнего и обросла мозолями.

Прищурившись, Корво глянул словно поверх всего океана и отраженного в нем солнца. Зыбь на воде расширялась, держала курс на горизонт и вспенивалась неподалеку, разорванная резкими взмахами. Нечто крупное, цвета выгоревшего пороха, с резкими линиями плавников всплывало к поверхности и начинало издавать тихие, урчащие звуки. Громоздкий плавные формы выглядели знакомо, но это не удовлетворило Корво.

Подвохи природы ничем не лучше людских козней.

Не желая рисковать, Корво, растолкав Угрей, пробился к Лиззи, которая успела передать штурвал и, взобравшись с ногами на планширь, размахивала окуляром. Сначала показалось, ее внимание привлекли те же создания, однако она смотрела не туда.

Держась за потрепанный грузовой строп, который успел не раз и два садануть ей крюком по голени, Лиззи впервые — на памяти Корво — скалила зубы от восхищения. Ее восторгу вторили разномастные шепотки Угрей. Чужого среди них не оказалось, он явно нырнул обратно в каюту, и этот факт Корво одобрил. Пробравшись к борту, он выхватил из рук какого-то Угря окуляр.

С востока, казалось, двигалась темная кромка, накрывшая собой воду. Подкрученная линза добавила конкретики, и размывающая темная субстанция приобрела форму.

Впереди наконец-то простирался заматерелый берег. Циклопическая скальная гряда, заросшая сочным лишайником, устремлялась к небу, грозно наставив на него точенные вершины. Местами сквозь каменистые уступы прорывалась рыже-коричневая известь.

«Ундина» медленно, но неумолимо лавировала к Пандуссии. Совсем скоро ей удалось нагнать принадлежащие Корво корабли. С одного из них спустили лодку для замера отмели и выбора места для швартовки.

Ее облезлые бока напомнили о старом Самуэле. Такая же внешняя неказистость, под которой можно найти нечто полезное.

Корво повторно глянул на берег и, решительно подав знак впередсмотрящему, перемахнул через планширь. Отплыл он вместе с двумя разведчиками, бескомпромиссно выбрав место у руля. Крепкие, забытые кривыми татуировками парни — рекруты из Колдриджа — с почтением косились на ленты, опоясывающие ладони Корво.

Их угрюмое молчание разбивалось плеском волн, далеким стихающим урчанием и рокотом мотора. Напряжены были все, держали наготове пистолеты. Корво пожалел, что не захватил маску, — она прекрасно б заменила непрактичный в разведке окуляр, — и, прищурив один глаз, всматривался в скалистый берег.

Горный хребет срывался прямиком в воду и терялся где-то на глубине. Над ним клубилась затаенная опасность: прямых угроз со стороны аборигенов-культистов ли самой природы не было, но кто, кроме Чужого, знает, что явит мир за каменной грядой?

Корво, конечно, строил предположения, Лиззи порой пересказывала истории Чедвика, высказывался даже Тримбл. Но не Чужой. По-своему это возмущало Корво, но он доверял своему опыту и рефлексам — а, значит, был готов.

Неприступный, ощерившийся берег казался мертвым. Никакой живности, деревьев, одни лишайники и камни. Вода — помягче океанной, прозрачная и ледяная, — была не соленой, но почему-то жгла язык.

— Морское сено сгнило, — деловито заявил один из разведчиков, тщательно вытерев об рукав язык. — Оно и дает такой привкус. Так было у нас, во Фрайпорте.

— Так здесь все по-иному, — резонно отметил второй и, сплюнув, начал спускать лот в воду. Тонкая скользкая веревка, покрытая разметками из бука, надежно держала гирьку, ко дну ее должно прибить быстро. Бурные подводные течения встречались редко, на отмелях — почти никогда.

Корво вновь пробежался взглядом по скалам. Никого. И, если верить картам, им лучше проплыть на юг, к удобной бухте, свернувшейся голодным полумесяцем. Залив — нечто большее, чем проходимая почва, мальки на мелководье, зеленые кроны и послушные пологие тропы. Такая застава способна играть за обе стороны, но Корво был готов к риску.

Команда если не заслужила отдых, то хотя бы нуждалась в нем.

Водная гладь исказилась дрожью, едва ощутимый толчок лизнул дно лодки. Разведчики, едва раскурившие дешевые сигареты, в унисон вздохнули. Один из них, со стертыми чуть ли не в мясо костяшками пальцев, потянулся за лотом и, деловито общупав разметку, заявил:

— Двадцать восемь метров. С половиной. Тянуть?

Корво кивнул. Для кораблей глубины хватит, можно рискнуть обогнуть теснину с прибрежной стороны. Скальники выглядели крепкими, целостными. Исключение было одно — склон по левую руку, выцветший до мокрого песка и облицованный камнями неправильной, ненатуральной формы.

На руль приходилось налегать мягко, чтобы проверить течение. Корво воспользовался моментом и поболтал кистью в холодной воде. Неистово хотелось раздеться и нырнуть, поймать — на самом острие! — пьянящий восторг от погруженья и наглотаться воды, ила и песка, пока сквозь носоглотку бьется вкус сырой рыбы.

Рефлекторно сглотнув, Корво выдернул ладонь и стряхнул ледяные капли. Он наконец-то разглядел выцветший отвесный склон, по которому взбиралась к самой вершине вертикальная лестница, выбитая в самой породе. Нижние ступени обточены водой и мхом, перила, сплетенные из неизвестного дерева, основательно иссохли, спускаясь вниз безвольно, точно плети.

Приплюснутая вершина склона уводила лестницу вглубь континента, и Корво, по спине которого вдруг кидануло в жар. Последняя ступень, по-варварски инкрустированная черными кристаллами, была необъяснимо влажной.

***

«...С остальным худо-бедно справиться можно». Корво давно выбросил из памяти начало цитаты — за ненужной сентиментальностью — и не прогадал. На переработку эмоций человеческого века никогда не хватит, но вот на действия — вполне.

Вернувшись на «Ундину», Корво собрал капитанов в кают-компании и поставил перед ними задачу: провести суда в бухту, поставить на прикол и возвести фортификационные укрепления. Позаботиться о пресной воде и припасах, составить план дозоров. Избегать прямых контактов с местными, если таковые найдутся, и собирать приманки для китов.

Сидевшая на столе Лиззи задрала ногу, ловко изогнула ее и почесала ступней щеку. Байки о ее родстве с водоплавающими в очередной раз не подтвердились: самые обычные чумазые пальцы и никаких перепонок. Впрочем, симпатии в глазах других капитанов ей это не добавляло; на нее смотрели с брезгливостью.

— Позаботься о том, чтобы найти ворвань, — приказал Корво. — Иначе я посажу вас на весла наравне со всеми.

Угрозы не испугалась только Лиззи. Она равнодушно хмыкнула и потянулась, явно намеренно демонстрируя обнажившийся впалый живот. Явная дешевая провокация окупилась, один из капитанов судорожно вздохнул и заерзал. Отныне его единственное спасение — в страхе перед телом Лиззи. Заточенные зубы, наполовину бритая голова, татуировки и грязь — идеальная защита для той, кто перестал торговать собой.

— Твои неженки не справятся, — с вызовом заявила Лиззи. — На веслах сидят только самые отчаявшиеся.

— Прошу прощенья?

Второй, не поддавшийся ей, капитан налился благородным возмущением и потянулся — тягуче и неосознанно — к эфесу клинка.

Корво оглушительно саданул кулаком по столу. Испуганно подпрыгнули лежащие на нем предметы, одна из кружек мятого железа просто сорвалась с края и покатилась в угол, петляя под массивной обувью. Корво отшвырнул вслед за ней и вскрытую банку консервов. Маслянистые куски брызнули на пол, оставив смазанные следы и приметный запашок.

— У меня нет желания слушать ваши свары, — отчеканил он, впиваясь пальцами в край стола. — Либо вы молча исполняете приказ, либо я самолично пущу вам кровь — и только смерть вам в помощь. Это понятно?

Капитаны, включая присмиревшую Лиззи, кивнули. Беспощадность Корво гарантировала отсутствие пустых угроз, а его боевой опыт и выучка — проигрыш.

— У меня вопрос. — Бесстрашная Лиззи все же вскинула руку и, дождавшись нетерпеливого кивка Корво, продолжила: — Парней-то навстречу вам выслать?

Характер указаний без труда позволил ей догадаться о намерениях Корво, а непреодолимая, въедающаяся в кровь, наверно, каждого капитана, любовь к судну сковала по рукам и ногам.

Корво плеснул в кружку из мутной бутыли, замеченной им ранее на полке. Запахло трутником, копчеными ребрышками и спиртом — весьма характерный запах для самоварного пойла. На вкус оно было еще гаже, но Корво мужественно осушил кружку и, велев взяться за дело без промедленья, вынырнул в тусклый коридор. Скрипящие половицы сдавали каждый шаг и, чтобы не столкнуться с Чужим возле его каюты, Корво развернулся к машинному отделению. Впотьмах, ориентируясь по сигнальным красным огням, он пробрался к люку, провернул вентиль и, подтянувшись, выбрался.

Чуть выше — дощатая крытая надстройка, ведущая к каюте Лиззи, заботливо устланная линялыми тряпками. По ней также можно протиснуться к лестнице, ведущей в рубку, или к канату, чтобы взобраться на такелаж. «Ундина» — целостная внешне — безумная путанная и непрерывная стройка. Проржавевшие бока, кривой такелаж, беспорядочно уложенные доски из разных срубов, заставленный банками с ядом миксинов и внутренностями хрустаков камбуз — порой Корво сомневался, что от прежней «Ундины» осталось хоть что-то.

Каркас судна — тот же, но оболочка — изменилась.

С надстройки было видно, как Лиззи, привычно расшагивая по узкому планширю и прижимая пятками леера, доносит до Угрей приказы Корво. Средь загорелых обнаженных торсов Чужому не удалось затеряться. Бледный и мрачный, он скрестил на груди руки и недовольно кривил бровь. Сейчас он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, обиженным в своем максимализме на мир, что так и не упал к его ногам.

Корво на корточках пробрался ближе.

Ему было неимоверно важно поймать момент. В сердце словно впились тысячи игл — от всего пережитого в Бездне. Он вспомнил, как сложно падать сквозь вязкий эфир и ледяные черные глыбы, если тебя вдруг не ловит рука — без тепла и холода, без крови и без пульса. И та красноречивая пустота, что пролегала между ним и богом Бездны, казалась неимоверно ценной, неделимой и... обнадеживающей.

Тогда были руны, метка, амулеты. Ведьмы, алтари, возмездие. Сила, личные мотивы, крысиная чума. Возможности с двойным дном, предательства, удача. Чужой через Бездну дарил ему все.

Кроме лекарства для сердца.

Но оно справилось самостоятельно и очерствело — в достаточной мере, чтобы жить.

Момент себя не оправдал, и Корво, разочарованный, отполз обратно. Складной клинок настойчиво терся о бедро, кололся эфесом и ждал крови. Лезвие без ржавчины всегда было рядом, однако Корво не желал иметь дела с ведьминскими ритуалами. Былой запал разбила Лилика, пообещав невозможное, и Корво отплатит ей по возвращению.

Ведь время ожидания истекло, и ее ритуал на крови, просрочившись, заплесневел и не сработал. В отличие от аудиографа. Корво почти забыл о нем, что совершенно не удивляло: на «Ундине» едва нашлось место и для одного. Лиззи затолкала его в трюм, небрежно забросав мокрым тряпьем. Для нее аудиограф не представлял ценности, а был замысловато соединенные запчасти.

Корво скептически хмыкнул, тщетно пытаясь оценить практичность принципов Лиззи, и, пристроившись на груде тряпья, запустил аудиограф. Сквозь бортовую щель пробивались солнечные лучи и шумный ветер, глушащий неразборчивый треск, исходивший от рупора. Без перфорированной пластины прибор работал вхолостую и выдавал бесполезные звуки, негодные даже для успокоительного шума.

Поколебавшись и воровато оглядевшись, Корво вытащил аудиограмму, затаившуюся до того в кармане, и вставил ее в специальное отверстие. Она послушно щелкнула, съехала к левому краю и замерла, в ожидании записи.

Осталось надиктовать завещание.

Корво сухо откашлялся, устроился поудобнее и дважды проверил оружие. Складной клинок — на правом боку, стилет Джоплина — в нагрудном кармане слева. Корво оттягивал момент, не понимая собственной системы усложнений. Заверенная личной печатью бумага, в конце концов, устное распоряжение — надежным не казалось ничего.

— Третий день месяца Жатвы, 1858 год, — хрипло начал Корво, напряженно вцепившись пальцами в гладкий металл аудиографа. — Нам наконец-то удалось достигнуть берегов Пандуссии. Впереди — долгие месяцы тяжелого труда и множество смертей. Инфекции, хищные звери, недружелюбные аборигены, несчастные случаи. Колонизация — не то время, когда все идет по справедливости. И только глупец будет отрицать это.

Голова Корво склонилась ближе к рупору, губы лизнули едкий на вкус металл — и накатила зевота. Сознание было не готово к откровенности и инстинктивно защищалось. Но Корво заставил себя продолжить — и это оказалось труднее, чем изнурять себя физически.

— Эта запись может и не дойти до Дануолла. Но тогда мне будет уже все равно. Я мог бы оставить множество распоряжений. Однако чего будет стоить Империя, которая не переживет правителя и не найдет того, кто снова станет думать за нее? Обдумайте свой ответ, прежде чем озвучить. К какому бы выводу вы не пришли, надеюсь, вы исполните мой последний приказ. Не дайте Эйхорну Шоу остаться живым.


	4. Чрево кита

Если бы нумерологам довелось наравне с Корво взбираться на отвесную полуразрушенную лестницу, они бы незамедлительно объявили цифры все закона. Каждая ступень — как испытание, очередное несчастливое число в арифметической иерархии.

Корво считал ступени, чтобы не сорваться — во всех смыслах.

Влажные волосы уже не впитывали пот, и тот заливал глаза. Корво пыхтел, яростно мотал головой и продолжал подъем. Кровь отлила от ладоней и пальцев, которые еле-еле сгибались. Опасно щелкало правое колено, казалось, следующих ступеней оно не выдержит. Все тяжелее становился и вещмешок, лямки которого уж ощутимо натирали плечи.

Стиснув зубы, Корво подтянулся и перескочил сразу две ступени. Под пятками незамедлительно захрустела каменная крошка. Однако Корво не оглядывался без повода: за ним ползло еще четверо, среди которых был и Чужой. От проводников не отказываются, и Корво заставил его разгрузить рюкзак, переложив часть вещей к себе.

Это решение оказалось верным.

Каменистые осколки брызнули слишком внезапно для ползущего следом Чужого. Он вскрикнул, и. обернувшись, Корво увидел, как тот рефлекторно вздернул руку, прикрыв глаза, и накренился влево. Типичная ошибка новичка в горах: позволить чувствам взять верх над правилами. Чужой пошатнулся, вторая рука его соскользнула со странным скрипом чуть ниже, и, ослабшее, равновесие потерялось.

Корво не успел даже выругаться: молниеносно скакнул обратно и, на инстинктах сбалансировав вес на трех конечностях, ухватил Чужого за плечо. Ползший следом Угорь также не растерялся, по-обезьяньи ловко подтянулся и, резко вскинув руку, грубо прижал бедро Чужого к лестнице.

Тот скомкано, испуганно выдохнул и снова ухватился за ненадежный поручень.

— Живой? — пропыхтел снизу Угорь.

— Что-то вроде того, — негромко ответил Чужой и, судорожно сглотнув, нацелился на следующую ступень.

Корво смолчал, сердито сдул мокрые волосы и пополз выше. Бесшумно, но ощутимо бряцали, соприкасаясь, амулеты на его груди. Взятые на удачу, они продолжали бессильно дремать.

— Ничего, — едва слышно пробормотал Корво, — осталось немного.

Он вырвет у Пандуссии право на Бездну. На руках у него все козыри, включая бывшего бога, проиграть с таким набором — значит, сознаться, что зря выкрал трон пять лет назад. Напрасно строил свою Империю. Изничтожал тех, кто противился. И заставлял себя править на износ.

Корво осознанно злил себя, разгонял гневом кровь и двигался быстрее. Мир смазался, оставив его наедине со ступенями. Выщербленные, покрытые песком, толченым плитняком и редкими сухими травинками, они постепенно расширялись, разводя перила. Корво пришлось прильнуть к одной из сторон — он выбрал лево — и гораздо внимательнее перебирать руками древесный поручень.

На огороженное черными кристаллами плато он взобрался неожиданно споро и, шумно выдохнув, скинул к ногам вещмешок. Полтора километра по крутому склону выжали немало сил, и раскинувшаяся за грядой панорама не впечатлила Корво.

Отлого восходила к слабо дымящейся горе долина, задушенная жженным мхом и головешками. Изредка сквозь копоть и золу прорывались курящиеся отверстия, отороченные слабой зеленью, и проторенные лавой борозды.

Усталое сопение и шорох за спиной напомнили Корво о временных товарищах — по крайней мере, веря в это, он хоть немного, но положился бы на группу. Корво собрал ее наугад, выбрав людей по простому расчету: лишь бы не Тримбл — анемичный занудный натурфилософ, успевший извести все чернила за время шторма.

Малодушное, но практичное решение.

Корво плюхнулся на поваленный черный кристалл и осмотрелся. Чужой, припавший к раскаленному камню, тяжело дышал. Мосластый Угорь, Руфус, жадно опорожнял бурдюк, косо поглядывая на солдата с выбитым глазом. Гной из-под повязки почти не тек, окладистая борода вконец запуталась и перепачкалась. Воспользовавшись передышкой, солдат, которого звали Джерард, вытащил из рюкзака гребень и попытался расправить колтуны.

— Опасный путь, — сказал Руфус, облизнувшись.

Он явно не ждал ответа и никто не тратил сил на слова. Не осадил Руфуса даже Корво — не за что. Вместо этого провел рукою по кристаллу — шершавый, колючий и холодно-холодно черный. Почти как клочки суши в Бездне.

Плато было огорожено кристаллами — разных размеров, но всегда шестигранными, — они же спускались, врастая, на верхнюю ступень. На размытой границе импровизированной фигуры без углов и четких форм поблескивали застывшие капли слоновой кости. Похоже на свечи, а в целом — на ритуальный круг. Кристаллы сдавливали, пусть и беспорядочно, каменистую плоскость, сквозь них не мог прорваться даже лишайник.

— Это место когда-то называлось алтарем долины мертвых, — отдышавшись, произнес Чужой. — Здесь собирались жрецы, знахари и шептухи, которым дважды в год выпадала честь впитать познания левиафанов.

— Кого? — невнимательно спросил Руфус, почти не шевеля губами. Он крепко стоял на ногах, задрав голову, над которой держал перевернутый бурдюк, в надежде добить все капли до последней.

— Древних китов, — неожиданно пояснил Джерард. — Символ Бездны. Ну, и всего, что с ней связано.

Вопрос веры его определенно не занимал, после несметного числа боев начинаешь верить лишь в себя и парочку талисманов — просто так, чтобы не терять человечность. Это было близко Корво, и он решил присмотреться к Джерарду.

Руфус — прост и прямолинеен, как гарпун, и не вызывал особого интереса. Его место охотнее бы отдали Чедвику, так и не рискнувшему покинуть Гристоль, или неукротимо бешеной Лиззи. Однако возбужденная сутолока и собственная заминка с аудиографом не оставила времени на уговоры последней, и Корво ограничился Руфусом.

С Чужим все было ясно — Корво нуждался в его хронометре и знаниях о Пандуссии. Рядом с ним и шершавыми кристаллами Бездна стала намного ближе. Из вожделения она трансформировалась во вполне реальную цель, средство к которой уселось напротив Корво и скрестило явно усталые ноги.

— Да, древние киты, — медленно, запоздало повторил он. — Их отлавливали еще детьми и забивали на этих скалах под жар свечей воловьей крови и благоуханье мирры. Женщины замешивали густую вязкую смесь из потрохов и специй, а после намазывали ее на обнаженные тела. И все это вершилось под гортанные песнопения, в которых они молили о Бездне. Такие ритуалы называли луносветными, потому что они всегда выпадали на чистую ночь и круглую, не обглоданную временем, луну.

Корво сидел, расставив ноги и опершись локтями о бедра, а в голову лезли совсем дурные мысли — о пандуссийском прошлом. И если Чужой говорил правду, когда-то с плато действительно открывался прекрасный вид на теснину, поросшую зеленью. Идиллия, погубленная водой и ритуалами на крови.

— И что? — лениво спросил Руфус, вырывая Корво из раздумий. — Нам тоже надо убить китеныша?

— Разве что для откачки жира, — усмехнулся Чужой, и тон его голоса стал жестче, надменней. — Это всего лишь легенда, которой я попытался скрасить время привала.

Руфус пренебрежительно фыркнул, завязал бурдюк и почесался. Быстро размялся и бесцеремонно плюхнулся рядом с Корво. Шероховатость кристалла заинтересовала Руфуса, и он, воспользовавшись перочинным ножом, поскреб одну из граней. Легшая на лезвие сероватая крошка показалась Корво знакомой.

И не зря — по вкусу он распознал соль. Непохожую на имперскую и с травяным привкусом. Чужой никак не комментировал это открытие — своеобразный знак, что опасность отсутствует. Однако с чего бы соляным кристаллам прорастать на почти голом камне? Почему их не размыло дождями? И если кто-то их притащил на плато недавно... Быть может, Чужой намеренно не сообщил им что-то важное?

С выводами Корво не торопился — они давно сделаны — и просто наблюдал. За тем, как возится с кристаллом Руфус, соскабливающий соль прямо в карман штанов, и возится с бородой Джерард. Нос у него был заметно приплющен и сдвинут набок — от бессчетных переломов.

Тем временем из полупустого рюкзака Чужой достал карту и, прижав края мелкими камнями, отметил их положение. Маршрут он не прокладывал, а молча протянул Корво уголек. Сохранял видимость субординации, отчего становилось тошно.

И Корво медлил, пытаясь убедить себя, что человек напротив — только человек. Крепкая практичная одежда, теплое тело, живые блестящие глаза, которые для Корво темнели всегда быстро. Из взгляда вся зелень, напоминавшая брызги илистой воды, просто испарялась; а на его скулы и рот Корво даже не мог смотреть.

Он сглотнул и, так не коснувшись уголька, кивнул на карту.

— Что насчет вулкана?

— Сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Чужой. — Сопки непредсказуемы, как и другие капризы природы. Но близко нам подходить и не потребуется. Мы спустимся чуть севернее, — он ткнул перепачканным углем пальцем в горный рельеф и повел его ниже, в ритм слов, — по пологому склону, и выдвинемся на юг, держась горного хребта.

Такой путь реально пройти за два-три дня. Сутки, если экономить на сне и привалах. Корво это вполне по силам, Дануолл приучил действовать не раздумывая в режиме цейтнота, однако стоило оглянуться... Мертвые скалы и кремированная долина с памятником-сопкой — не те враги, с которыми он справится клинком и тивианским захватом.

Пандуссия ревностно оберегала тайны былых времен и усыпляла бдительность. Оживший континент был словно пропитан Бездной. Казалось, можно ставить скважину и выкачивать ее энергию годами! На деле все гораздо сложнее, феноменальнее — сказал бы Соколов. Не было подходящего проводника, способного связать энергию Бездны и реальность. Метка подходила весьма условно и ограниченно, руны и амулеты для большинства становились временным капиталом, алтари, скорее, давили на разум.

Как просто доходить до истины вдали от дома.

Корво это обозлило, заставило помрачнеть. Гнев следовало выдавить без промедленья. Корво резко, порывисто схватился за личный бурдюк и в два глотка опустошил его, давясь горечью трав. Для закрепленья эффекта Корво беззвучно повторил состав — полынь, душица, бессмертник, имбирь — и сглотнул по инерции. Ком к горлу не подкатил, смазанный незнакомой ноткой сладости, но Корво списал вкус на акклиматизацию.

Его организм и без трав подвержен огромным перегрузкам.

— А если сразу пойти южнее? — спросил Руфус, не отрываясь от солевого производства. Другого слова было и не подобрать: он начал складировать мелкие кристаллы в рюкзак. Подкидывал каждый в ладони, что-то прикидывал и, отбраковав лишнее, делал засечки. Деловая жилка или наемничья запасливость?

— Там проходят пещеры, — ответил Чужой и указал на небольшой остров перед бухтой. — Представьте, как далеко они разрослись?

Корво сосредоточенно кивнул и задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Борозды в долине — это следы от лавы, — подал голос Джерард. Он придвинулся к краю плато и указал на простирающуюся равнину. Рука у него была костлявая и волосатая. — Если они дошли до пещер, скорее всего, все внутри обвалилось.

— Все верно, — кивнул Чужой. — И я бы предложил...

На составление маршрута ушло порядком с полчаса. Все успели подкрепиться сухими галетами и консервированным угрем. Руфус перепрыгнул через кристаллы и спустился на пару уступов ниже, чтобы отлить. Помедлив, Джерард пошел следом, и вскоре до Корво донеслось облегченное журчание. Руфус, грубо хохотнув, предложил раскурить цигарку. В другой бы раз Корво присоединился.

— Держи себя в руках, — негромко приказал он, поднимаясь. — Ты слишком осведомлен для кого бы то ни было.

— Не думаю, что тебя волнует именно это, — невозмутимо отозвался Чужой, аккуратно складывая карту. — Ты боишься, что из-за моих рассказов они захотят увидеть силу метки.

Он не целился, но попал точно в цель.

Перед глазами у Корво потемнело, сознание провалилось за саму Бездну, и он, ухватив Чужого за запястья, подтянул того к себе. Собственное горячее прерывистое дыхание набатом забило по ушам. Самоконтроль, агонизируя, плескался где-то в подсознании, отчаянно цепляясь за тихий, вразумляющий голос Чужого.

— Боишься ли ты, что они наконец начнут задавать мне вопросы? И как долго я смогу ссылаться на труды Соколова? Конец приходит всему, но у лжи он самый неприятный: назад, к исходной точке, не вернуться. Ты ведь уже наловчился верить тому, что говоришь сам себе? Ты думаешь, потеря метки равносильна утрате жизни, и пытаешься доказать, что существуешь — вынужденно, ради одной Империи, — по инерции. Все нити, связующие острова, — политические, торговые, промышленные, экономические — сходятся на тебе.

Пропитанный сочувствием монолог, нашептываемый чуть ли не в губы, заставил ужесточить хватку. Но Чужого не одолеть грубой силой; он словно с готовностью принимал боль и тормошил нечто дремавшее внутри Корво. Нахлынула злость — чистая, неподконтрольная, ослепляющая, — и сдавила ребра.

Корво затрясло. Он, кажется, выкручивал Чужому запястья, пытался содрать с них кожу и чувствовал, что ему ужасно не хватает еще одной пары рук, чтобы ударить по лицу и придушить. Гнев придавал силы, и если Чужой и пробовал вырваться, то Корво этого не заметил.

В шаге от непоправимого удерживал только голос Чужого.

— Я знал многих людей, которые бы отдали все за твою жизнь, и чисто из любопытства давал кому-то метку. Но из этого ничего не вышло. Я увидел одинаковые амбиции, жажду власти и чувство собственной непогрешимости. Ты изначально был другим, пусть и, казалось, двигался проторенной дорогой — к месту, в котором и остался спустя годы. Неудивительно, что именно ты стал единственным, кого мне по-настоящему жаль... Корво.

Лица осторожно коснулось что-то мягкое и теплое, оно же мазнуло по шее.

Мир начал проступать постепенно, сквозь эхо голоса Чужого. Осознание обволакивало Корво мягко и ненавязчиво. Он чувствовал запах дешевого табака, моря и пота. Слышал гортанный смех за спиной. Видел цветные пятна, пытавшиеся сложиться в подобие реальности.

И только сильнее костенел, переставая чувствовать жар от руки Чужого.

В человека из плоти и крови, способного на сочувствие и честность, отчаянно пыталось слиться многое. Культистские традиции и ритуалы, изменчивые принципы резьбы по кости, замешанная на ворвани краска в его портрете, священные писания, напрасно возводящие хулу, — все это только отдаляло от Чужого.

Его личный культ порос суетой и отмер — для большинства людей.

Корво с трудом выдохнул и оттолкнул Чужого, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. А лучше — вообще на него.

Внутри словно разбился целый корабль. С воспоминаниями, ожиданиями, уверенностью. Нырять и шариться в обломках ради наживы было не в характере Корво, и он, до боли сжав кулаки, вскинул на плечо вещмешок.

У крупного кристалла он заметил зевающего Джерарда. Тот выглядел равнодушным и апатичным, но мастерства скрыть сделанные выводы ему не хватило. Он явно увидел больше, чем следовало, и ухмыльнулся сквозь окладистую бороду. Похоже, размолвка между Чужим и Корво была воспринята им как спор излишне сблизившихся людей. И как бы это не очерняло Корво — все лучше, чем правда.

Тем временем с уступа, посмеиваясь, вскарабкался Руфус и, затянувшись напоследок, начал насвистывать простенькую мелодию. Необремененный знаниями, он становился счастливее от сытной еды и пустого мочевого пузыря. Быть может, это делало Руфуса и лучшим человеком.

***

Сухой и жаркий день подходил к концу. Приглушенная хмарь неба действовала угнетающе, и редкие замшелые всполохи парадоксально придавали сил. Корво весьма бодро вышагивал по дерну, покрытому костями мелких грызунов и битых тухлых яиц. За ним вереницей тянулись остальные.

Джерард успел во время спуска раздобыть длинную сучковатую палку и обстругать ее. Посох — вещь многих назначений, и Корво знал как минимум о тринадцати. Однако говорить с Джерардом и накручиваться ему не хотелось.

Руфус бодро вышагивал вслед за Корво и собирал с кромки тропы трутники и окаменевшую смолу. Горелых стволов, с которых явно ссыпалось и то, и другое, вблизи видно не было. Сквозь засоленную почву порой пробивались странные кустарники, напоминающие засохших в агонии спрутов, жесткие бутоны из пористого вулканического стекла, молодой, словно посыпанный пеплом, мох, сквозь который прорывались не до конца отмершие корни. Судя по размерам, до извержения в долине росли воистину гигантские деревья.

Лавовые борозды не чадили, отдавали приятным теплом и замысловатым узором, в котором сквозь глубокий графитный цвет пробивались капли янтаря. Они пришли к подножию горной гряды, уперлись в камни и просочились сквозь редкие щели и выбоины.

Джерард расковырял один из проломов и посветил внутрь. Чужой не обманул: под скалистыми породами и правда находились пещеры. Исследовать их, задерживаясь у дымящейся горы, Корво не собирался и поторопил группу.

— Откуда здесь свежая тропа? — недоверчиво спросил Джерард, оглядываясь. Он расковырял посохом груду мелких костей и, не найдя ничего интересного, помрачнел. Казалось, он и дышал с трудом, сквозь неприязнь к странной местности, но отказаться от физиологии, к сожалению, не мог.

— Протоптали, наверно, — беспечно отозвался Руфус. — Никто же не знает, что тут было. Местные могли укрыться на горе, а потом уйти. Другой путь ведь неудобный.

Корво и Чужой молча переглянулись. Настроение лучше не стало. Отношение друг к другу — тоже.

В голове роилось множество мыслей, но ни одна не задерживалась. С трудом вспоминался и Дануолл — отгороженный океаном, он казался нереальным, и если бы не мелкие детали — болтавшиеся на шее амулеты, знакомая армейская нашивка на плече Джерарда — Корво бы усомнился в его реальности.

Пандуссия пока разочаровывала. Мертвая часть материка таила богатую историю и упорно оттягивала момент возвращения к настоящему. Не было ни зверей, ни птиц, стих и ветер, приглушенный скалами. Корво, позволительно расхоленный боевым бездействием, ощущал себя уязвимым и все ускорял шаг.

К вечеру они прошли отметку в пятнадцать миль, и Корво разрешил сделать часовой привал. Он собирался тащить всех до полного изнеможения — не из упрямства и глупости, а в ожидании адреналина. Корво не отвлек даже импровизированный спарринг с Руфусом.

Немного встряхнул, и только.

Корво без особого труда подобрался к Руфусу, сделал подножку и, заломив ему руки, ткнул носом в землю, от которой пахло травой и ягодой.

— Сдаюсь, — прохрипел Руфус и, получив свободу, растянулся на зелени, наконец-то сменившей долинские руины.

Джерард, начавший разводить костер, безразлично взглянул на него и попросил трутников. Руфус однако воспротивился, лениво дернул ногой, и просьбу пришлось исполнять Чужому. Джерард ощутимо помешкал, прежде чем взять из его рук трутники. Заминка подтвердила его напрасную предвзятость. Чужой не обратил на нее внимания и начал неумело разделывать птицу. Корво подстрелил ее до заката и, сунув тушку в гнездо с яйцами, протащил груз около пяти миль.

Словно в отместку, заныла спина, и Корво, взяв бурдюк с травяным сбором, прошел вперед, сквозь редкую поросль кустарников. Он на ходу прихлебывал из горла и настороженно осматривался, время от времени хватаясь за свои амулеты.

Где-то под облаками перекрикивались двухголовые хищные птицы, изредка спускавшиеся к своим гнездам. Одно из них Корво нашел еще при свете. Пятнистые желтоватые яйца, пересыпанные влажным дерном и незнакомыми ягодами, привлекали внимание. Тянуться к ним было опасно — словно из пустоты пикировала тучная, с мосластыми длинными ногами, птица и злобно защелкала клювами.

Сейчас гнезд не было видно. Несколько раз Корво споткнулся о крупные выбоины, оставленные копытными животными. Зловеще шелестели кусты, от них доносился стрекот насекомых. Из воздуха почти пропала горькая дымка, и прояснилось даже ночное небо. Свежий лунный свет оттенял поблескивающие звезды, в которых узнавались знакомые ориентиры.

Левиафан с бивнями, Царь мотыльков, Капитан у руля, Крысиный хвост... Словно светила, поддерживая Корво, проплыли вслед за ним в попытке отыскать если не обновленного Чужого, то его былую силу.

Остановившись, Корво вытянул из-под мятого ворота оскверненный амулет и всмотрелся в отполированные символы. Собственное ожесточенное упрямство уже набило оскомину, но Корво продолжал твердить, что добьется желаемого. Он яростно сжал амулет в помеченном кулаке, позволив оплетающим кость металлическим пластинам, впиваться в ладонь.

Он не хотел крови и вовремя разжал кулак.

Упавший амулет он почти был готов растоптать. Остановил его, как ни странно, ритуал Лилики, который, без повода вспомнившись, забил по ушам компонентами. Лезвие без ржавчины, кусочек прошлого, мертвое семя и две капли крови.

Магия вполне могла сработать на дикой Пандуссии.

Корво тяжело, протяжно вздохнул, сунул амулет в карман и зашагал обратно, стараясь терзать себя одной горечью трав.

К его возвращению костер весело тянулся языками пламени к небу, щекотал котел с бурлящей водой и освещал усталое лицо Джерарда. Чужой упорно боролся с птицей, счищая ножом перья, точно чешую, а Руфус лежал почти в той же позе, лишь повернул голову набок.

— У нас полевое питание, как говорит Лиззи, тоже своего рода бойня, — пробормотал он, сонно прикрывая глаза. — Либо оно нас, либо мы его. Мы жевали смолу, крутили шарики из торфа и крысиного мяса. Я собирал и сушил водоросли. Они хоть какой-то навар дают воде.

— Во время службы в Тивии нашей роте пришлось и похуже, — с пониманием отозвался Джерард. Поворошив дрова, он подкинул в огонь сухой травы и помешал варево. — Отдали приказ о перебросе войск в Саммару. Из-за сильного снегопада пришлось брать лошадей, из-за него же и рубить их. Когда в пути застает буран, в первую очередь думаешь о себе.

Чужой сплюнул попавшие в рот перья и обтер тушку пучком листьев. Перепачканные кровью пальцы слегка подрагивали, но он действовал уже увереннее, без колебаний.

— Тивийские снегопады могут длиться неделями, — сказал он, ножом отодвинув порезанные куски. — Конская, как, впрочем, и любая кровь остывает достаточно быстро, а внутренности греют хуже. Но все же вы пошли на больший риск.

Джерард не ответил, отвернулся, и слово перехватил так и не почувствовавший напряжения Руфус. Его монотонная болтовня ни к чему не обязывала, и Корво, подсев к Чужому, спиной к Джерарду, перехватил несколько сырых кусков птицы и обнюхал их. Пустой желудок изможденно сжался, заурчал и едва не вывернулся наизнанку — от мяса несло желчью.

Похоже, придется разбивать лагерь. Если от голода сводит кишки, рекомендуется либо забить их едой, либо вспороть. Старая военная присказка пришла на ум одновременно с пониманием, что самому Корво достаточно и консервов.

— Мне нужен хронометр, — нейтрально произнес он, брезгливо отбросив мясо. — Не хочу заснуть во время дежурства.

— Я сам хотел это предложить, — кивнул Чужой.

Корво глянул на него с подозрением. Искусственно созданная ассоциация — о вероятности обмана — ввинтилась прямо в виски, заставив поморщиться и вновь прильнуть к бурдюку. На дне капли всегда были парадоксально сладкие, словно впитавшая дождь шелковица с родных берегов.

***

Каждый шаг на Пандуссии — своеобразный успех. Чем больше их отмерялось, тем меньше искушение задуматься — о целесообразности экспедиции, затратах и рисках, числе смертей, текущем положении дел в Империи. Обо всем, что Корво умудрился отсечь.

— Всего на пару дней, — обещал он себе.

И не верил. Не было причин. Корво взвалил на плечи слишком большой груз обещаний — и не справлялся.

Тишина, прерываемая треском догоравшего костра, пыталась расслабить Корво, но тот противился, пытался укрыться за обязанностями и все отчетливее понимал, что сорит словами, а не делом. Корво вздохнул и подтянул к себе карту. Маршрут, проложенный Чужим, змеился легко и уверенно, в отблесках пламени, что его не коснется. Идти по нему — надежно и выгодно, но Корво казалось: если отступить, пойти вслед за стрелками хронометра, — что-то изменится.

Он почесал скрывавшие метку бинты и, убедившись, что Руфус и Джерард действительно заснули, повертел хронометр. Сверхточные часы, один из столпов морской навигации, стараниями Соколова и Чужого приобрели новую, превосходящую все прошлые, функцию. Корво ее, правда, не мог запустить, хронометр не слушался его, отсчитывал только секунды. Внутри металлического корпуса раскручивалась заводная пружина, прокручивание ремонтуара обеспечивало настройку стрелок, но что влияло на выявление аномалий?

Корво с недовольством покосился на Чужого. Тот лежал на боку, прижав к груди колени, и притворялся спящим. Его сдавали редкие зевки, пытаясь сдержать которые, Чужой напряженно поджимал губы.

— И что дальше? — сухо и недовольно спросил Корво.

Чужой перевернулся на спину, закинул руки за голову и снова зевнул. Усталость явно одержала верх, и он отреагировал вяло, лениво, почти неразборчиво шевеля губами.

— Нужно следить за положением стрелок, Корво. Когда они собьются, — он вновь зевнул и, сменив позу, потянулся, — ты окажешься на месте. Вопрос только, на каком?

— На своем, — грубо ответил Корво.

— Вполне возможно, что и нет, — грустно сказал Чужой. — Ты помнишь затопленную теснину, Корво? Хронометр тогда сбился в первый раз, среагировав на следы старой дикой магии.

Корво окаменел от негодования. Чужой привычно утаил информацию, сочтя ее несвоевременной или... невыгодной для себя. Возможно, на «Ундине» он бездействовал, поддавшись лихорадке, но разве он признался позже?

«Нет» измордовало разум сильнее, чем непоколебимость в собственной правоте.

Корво заставил себя стиснуть не хронометр, а пустой бурдюк. Из него брызнули остатки сбора и мокрые комья жухлых трав. Костер протестующе зашипел, одно из догоревших дров оглушительно стрельнуло, выпустив остатки влаги и воздуха. От неожиданности Чужой вздрогнул и, тряхнув головой, все-таки сел, упершись ладонями в землю.

— Мы были тогда бессильны, Корво, — негромко сказал он. — Мы вышли на след, который уходил глубоко под воду. Нам не хватило бы воздуха, чтобы спуститься и...

Руфус громко всхрапнул, вяло махнул рукой, точно пытаясь ударить кого-то не проснувшись, едва не угодил ею в костер и перевернулся на живот. Облизанные теплом пальцы засунул в рот и, смачно посасывая их, громко засопел.

Губы Чужого слабо дрогнули, и, снисходительно усмехнувшись, он ухватил хронометр. Коснулся ремонтуара, отсчитал несколько оборотов и начал вслушиваться в ход стрелок. Бесполезный, отвлекающий внимание Корво, трюк.

Огонь достаточно прогрел и сапоги, и ноги. Корво нагнулся, ощупал мыски и, удовлетворившись, бесцельно начал скребсти ложкой по дну котелка. От похлебки осталось немного жирной воды, шкварки и обглоданные кости.

— Допустим, — нехотя признал Корво, неуклюже и требовательно выходя на прежнюю тему. — Но все-таки хронометр — это часы. Как именно время должно настраиваться на аномалии?

— Для того, чтобы объяснить это, Антону Соколову потребовалось создать целых три тома «Использования квантовой физики для доказательства теории о многомерности Бездны» и шутливый сборник «Механических элегий». Пересказать его идеи простым языком, боюсь, так быстро я не смогу.

— Понятно.

Ожидаемый ответ Корво принял спокойно, зачерпнул бульон и, так и не попробовав, вылил обратно. Ни он, ни Чужой к похлебке не притронулись. Корво предпочитал отгонять голодом сон, Чужой избегал общего котла по своим причинам — и их нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

Как и чудовищную вонь похлебки.

— Но если ты не изменил своего мнения, я покажу ближайшую аномалию.

Застигнутый врасплох, Корво вскинул голову, прищурился. Незримый маятник качнулся и сбил настройки личности Чужого. Он изменил свое мнение — и не без причины. Припомнившиеся куцые обрывки его фраз, выбивающиеся из образа жесты... Все это всплывало в памяти Корво, но не настораживало и ни к чему не подталкивало.

Корво знал, что понимание погубит его чаяния.

Воля словно обернулась вспять вместо времени, вывернулась наизнанку и избавила тело от обузы самоконтроля. Корво поднялся, быстро проверил амуницию и вскинул на плечи вещмешок.

— Показывай.

Чужой в изумлении закашлялся, но все-таки возражать не стал. Только помедлил: тщательно пройдясь по сгибам, сложил карту, скрутил тканевую лежанку и дважды проверил узлы на своем рюкзаке. С собой он взял один хронометр — верный знак недолгого пути.

— Разбудить их? — равнодушно спросил Чужой, кивнув на дремавших.

В первую секунду хотелось просто уйти, но некоторым правилам следует подчиняться и на Пандуссии. Отступить от них — значит, подыгрывать врагу. Пусть даже в его роли — выжженная земля.

Корво растолкал Джерарда, велел тому следить за костром, а Руфуса по пробуждению отправить за водой. Джерард, мрачно кутающийся в походный плед, кивнул и начал подъедать похлебку, щедро засыпав ее остатками галет.

Похоже, тивийские морозы не прошли бесследно. По крайней мере, для его любопытства.

Рассвет еще и не думал заниматься. Пересыпанное звездами небо накрыло словно колпаком, и каждый шаг в отсутствии света — попытка нащупать лаз. Чужой уверенно ориентировался в темноте, петлял меж кустарников, прокладывая новую, недолговечную тропу. Корво торопился следом, порой наступал ему на пятки и, не извиняясь, сбавлял шаг.

Ночью Пандуссия шумела иначе: шуршала, клекотала и ухала. Под ногами сновали мелкие грызуны с длинными острыми, точно зазубренными, хвостами. Серебрились кустарники, покрытые многослойной паутиной, и пушащиеся нити развевались по ветру. Пауки скрывались в кустовых зарослях, рядом с которыми земля была торопливо вскопана. Корво мыском сапога снял верхний слой, но, кроме твердых полосатых шариков, ничего не нашел.

Чужой не оборачивался, размеренно двигался вперед и, казалось, совсем не сверялся с хронометром. Его уверенность и прозорливость убивала и одновременно подстегивала Корво. Его мысли давно опередили реальность, сулили триумфальное возвращение и новое созвездие — в его честь.

Решать старые проблемы, пусть мысленно, было приятно. Дануолл расцветал под его правлением и вслед за ним — остальная Империя. Все наконец потеряло свободу воли. Собрало с улиц ворвань, столкнуло в шахты уголовников и единодушно вывесило лиловые флаги. Сорвало маски благочестия с Аббатства и рассыпало — точечно, осторожно, — рунные алтари.

Мысленно Корво пожертвовал всеми противоречиями — и задышал гораздо свободней.

Пока не ткнулся носом в пахнущий потом и дымом затылок Чужого. Тот перестал идти без предупреждения, словно был чем-то выбит из колеи. Худощавый, с костлявыми плечами, он ухитрялся угрожающе молчать, отчего Корво растерялся.

Перед ними возвышалась знакомая каменная гряда. Отвесный склон заполонили замшелые валуны, легшие поверх горных пород подобно чешуе. У подножья пролегала борозда сожженной травы, уходящая под камни. За счет былого нагрева и давления лаз расширился, утянув вниз гальку и комья земли.

Чужой поднял руку с хронометром и, не касаясь механизма, замер, позволив Корво вслушиваться в нарастающее, неправильное для часов, тиканье. Секундная стрелка крутилась быстрее прежнего и подгоняла часовую. Из-за нехватки света казалось, будто хронометр вибрирует, подпрыгивая, на ладони.

Чужой сделал три шага вперед, и стрелка побежала более споро, азартно подталкивая вторую. Хронометр исчерпал собственное бездействие и рьяно указывал направление.

Под гору.

Корво не удивился — просто не смог. Петляющий маршрут и рассказы Чужого обрели весьма хлипкую, но логику. Игра на людских нервах и терпении по-прежнему в его стиле. И он, как и прежде, искал ни победы, ни поражения, а интересного, непредсказуемого выбора.

Но развлекать человека — это не для Корво.

Он вслушался в тиканье хронометра, несколько раз сбился с его ритма и, наклонившись к лазу, швырнул в него небольшой камень. Тот плюхнул в воду спустя четыре секунды. Корво задумчиво хмыкнул и начал рыться в вещмешке.

— Там глубоко.

Чужой равнодушно подтвердил очевидное и сжал хронометр. Достаточно крепко, чтоб приглушить тиканье. Он опустился на корточки рядом с Корво и, ухватившись за лямки его вещмешка, негромко произнес:

— Не слишком разумно спускаться ночью, Корво. Пещеру сильно затопило, вполне возможно, что придется нырять. Вода могла размыть соединяющий проход с соседней пещерой. Мы ведь еще не установили источник аномалии, верно? И вряд ли стоит рисковать хронометром, спускаясь с ним в воду.

— Если бы ты действительно хотел остановить меня, то нашел бы способ незаметно сломать прибор, — безжалостно отрезал Корво и, наконец нащупав веревку, начал вязать на конце добротный морской узел. Он пока не видел, где ее закрепить, и, чтобы помочь себе, сунул в руки Чужому керосинку.

Тот нехотя разжег ее и поставил на землю. От нее шел ровный теплый свет, к которому быстро начала слетаться мошкара. Свечение необъяснимо завораживало насекомых, облепивших стеклянный корпус, но все же они, быстро обжигая лапки, сползали и возбужденно роились неподалеку.

В свете лампы, однако, Корво не обнаружил ничего надежного, чтоб закрепить веревку, и он подергал один из приросших к скале валунов. Тот даже не шелохнулся, презрительно дыхнув каменистой крошкой.

Длины веревки должно хватить.

Перетащив лампу поближе, Корво осмотрел ближайшие валуны. Бегающее свечение изредка выхватывало из темноты отсутствующее выражение на лице Чужого, но Корво отмечал это подсознательно, не более. Он наконец выбрал камень, похожий на заостренный наконечник для стрелы, и начал обязывать его веревкой, старательно ведя ту под мелкими наростами на глыбе. Они не дадут ей соскользнуть; при сильном натяжении волокна лопаться будут шумно и медленно.

Корво выпрямился и, вперив в Чужого угрюмый взгляд, отчеканил:

— Мне нужна истинная причина твоего страха перед пещерами. Там ведь что-то есть, да?

Чужой, стоящий гораздо ниже, словно сжался в размерах. Он нервно крутил в ладонях хронометр, пытаясь унять тревогу. Живую, настоящую, человеческую. Корво почти упивался ей — не хватало последних деталей.

— Когда-то в этих пещерах подготавливали жертвоприношения, — наконец произнес Чужой, и голос его был растерянным, просящим прощения — то ли за правду, то ли за молчание. — Здесь пахло камфорой и мускусом, а влажные полы без устали перестилали бамбуком. Жрецы, облаченные в расшитые гранатами одеяния, готовили очищающие бальзамы из хвойной смолы, угольной крошки и топленого китовьего жира.

Перехватив покрепче лампу, Корво настороженно слушал. Чужой всегда плутал в словесном аналоге Бездны, где холод и рев левиафанов сменялись хитросплетениями слов. Но в этот раз он явно пытался остановить Корво. Точнее, он был готов помочь Корво, но не здесь. Под каменистой чешуей скрывалось нечто сакральное, цепляющееся всем собой за утонувшее — но не истлевшее — прошлое.

— Им не хватало власти над китами и их кровью. Им нужен был свой левиафан — и они поили его своими отварами, натирали бальзамом, чтобы потом тереть жесткой мочалкой, сдирая раскрасневшуюся кожу. А он, одурманенный, плакал не от боли, а от беспомощности. Ему сказали, что он пройдет особую инициацию и станет тем, ради кого все будут тонуть в грехах. Ему сказали, что он станет во всех отношениях безупречным и принесет своей семье великое благо. Как много они тогда сказали ему, а он был слишком слаб, чтоб все запомнить. Напуганный настойчивостью жрецов, он взмолился о пощаде, закричал и... И сердце его, не выдержав всех ужасов, разорвалось надвое.

Голос, сорвавшись, словно спикировал с обрыва, пропуская явно пережитое сквозь все тело.

— Но жрецам не нужен был мертвый левиафан, и они сшили ему сердце нитками из сушеных китовьих вен. Оно билось слабо, пугливо, однако жрецам хватило и этого. Они внесли своего будущего левиафана в усыпанный цветами грот и положили его на алтарь, рядом с едва живой тушкой одного из последних китов прошлого. Над ними, строго надзирая, реял огромный склизкий шар. Темный, почти равномерно черный, и живой, — глаз того, кого томила в себе Бездна ранее. И он смотрел на мальчика и на кита с измученной отрешенностью, пока их обоих не вспорол нож с двумя лезвиями. Их кровь, очищенная сквозь ритуалы и отвары, слилась в одну, позволив мальчику из Бездны мир видеть словно бы наяву...

— И этот мальчик, затаив обиду, обрушил лаву и воды на капище, — закончил Корво и спрыгнул прямиком к лазу. Веревка послушной змеей скользнула следом. — Но все же это не ответ.

Очередная легенда уже не впечатляла. Приблизившись к реальности, она лишилась всего очарования и зябко укуталась в эмоции Чужого. А к ним Корво относился как к врагам: позволял держаться рядом, но не из милосердия.

— Другого ответа не будет, — ответил, словно враз перегорев, Чужой и пожал плечами.

— Советов, наверно, тоже.

— А есть ли здесь тот, кто готов к ним прислушиваться? Ты уже выбрал жизнь, которую хочешь прожить, однако ты не властен над смертью.

Корво, не слушая спустил веревку в лаз и, обернувшись, недобро глянул на Чужого. Тот ратовал за безопасность и нездоровое чувство страха, чем и спровоцировал Корво. Не выкладывай мост из гнилых досок — не ровен час, придется идти первым.

Чужой, конечно, сопротивлялся, но Корво был сильнее и опытнее. Он быстро отобрал хронометр, толкнул Чужого к лазу и, заломив тому руки за спину, без слов пригрозить просто сбросить. От слабого пинка и попытки укусить через плечо он увернулся и ткнул Чужого носом в камень.

— Твердыня тебе не вернет метку, — мстительно прошипел тот, уязвленно глядя на Корво.

Что-то в Чужом непоправимо изменилось, и он полез вниз, неумело, но старательно цепляясь руками за веревку. В зубах он сжимал ручку лампы, свет от которой бликовал на влажных стенах. До уровня воды Чужой добрался быстро и, наклонив голову, сквозь яркий свет попробовал смотреть дно. Однако что-то его подвело — то ли слабые руки, то ли едва не соскользнувшая лампа, — и он сорвался, уйдя под воду с головой. Лампа продержалась на поверхности чуть дольше, но и она, пустив по глади пузыри, пошла ко дну.

Точнее, попыталась. Чужой шумно всплыл, жадно хватая ртом воздух и щурясь, точно сослепу, и рефлекторно перехватил лампу. Он застучал зубами и поднял на Корво взгляд, переполненный всепоглощающим отвращением.

Корво стало не по себе. Его передернуло и едва не вырвало от подскочившего смятения. Напряженно сглотнув, он медленно растер ладони и спустился следом.

Округлая пещера заставила усомниться в реальности: она напоминала утробу огромного кита, от древности заросшего полипами, а лаз, едва-едва пропускающий небо, — глазницу, из которой выковыряли суть.

Корво смахнул с лица налипшие волосы и, поежившись, осмотрелся.

Воображению природа явно подставила все возможные костыли. Изрезанные влагой и остывшей лавой стены, казалось, расширялись с каждой секундой, но стоило взглянуть на испещренный сталактитами потолок, наваждение спадало.

Отовсюду тянуло сыростью, мокрым известняком и серой. Холодная вода, доходившая до пояса, не хлюпала, лишь ощутимо сковывала шаги. Дно ощущалось упругим и твердым, с редкими узкими зазорами, и, присмотревшись, Корво увидел ровную плитку. Она выстилалась неравномерно, сложным геометрическим узором, который прерывался крупной галькой и битыми камнями.

— Нам в следующую пещеру, — равнодушно произнес Чужой.

Хронометр в его ладони почти затих, однако стрелки, вконец обезумев, вращались с бешеной скоростью и с каждым шагом все ускоряли бег.

Чужой уверенно продвигался вглубь пещеры. Он не оглядывался, не отговаривал, словно устав разыгрывать страхи, и не утомлял разговорами. Вместо последних пещера дразнила слух звуками, напоминающими китовий рев во время шторма.

На плечи печально капала влага. Сталактиты постепенно таяли, и вместо них с потолка по стенам тянулся узор из чашевидных знаков, старательно выдолбленных в камне. Водная кромка шла на убыль, обнажая осклизлые, заросшие илом, валуны. Узкое вихляющее пространство между узором и валунами захватывал светящийся мох. Он прорастал в углубленьях, лениво расползаясь чуть ниже и по сторонам. Его свежая, сочная зелень не противилась темноте, и та добровольно отступала.

Корво погасил лампу и позвал Чужого.

Ему ответили лишь слабое эхо и хлюпанье в сапогах. Вода едва-едва касалась щиколоток и, не задерживаясь, струилась дальше, к обрыву у соседнего свода. Чашевидный узор уходил туда же, расширяясь и разбавляясь полустертой клинописью.

Дрожащий от холода Чужой, споткнувшись, замер у обрыва и повернул к Корво хронометр, который, не выдержав перенапряжения, пошел изломанными трещинами. Сквозь них, упрямо изгибаясь, рвались наружу стрелки.

— Мы на месте, — догадался Корво и взбудоражено огляделся.

Пещерные своды на стыке отдавали красным, пурпурные потеки извилисто стекали куда-то вниз. Темневший за обрывом грот, похоже, и был средоточием энергии Бездны. Что-то незримое и мощное клубилось в воздухе, сворачивало спиралью время и искажало восприятие. Эмоции все схлынули, обнажив нервы, и мир, покачнувшись, стал другим.

Его пронзила агония разлагающихся частиц умершего бога.

Шумно сглотнув, Чужой прижался к влажной стене и хрипло, прерывисто задышал. Его сильно знобило и начало выворачивать наизнанку. Он мужественно сдерживал рвотные позывы и зажимал рот, однако муки находили другие пути, и он, цепляясь за лунки в стене, поплелся к обрыву, переставая ноги словно в бреду. Он застыл в полушаге и с нескрываемым усилием обернулся:

— Остался последний шаг, Корво.

И спрыгнул — в темноту, плеск воды и промозглость.

Разинувший в изумлении рот Корво словно утратил опору. Лампа отлетела куда-то в сторону, жалобно мигнула и догорела. Влажный пол толкнул Корво под колени, он же ударил и в сжатые кулаки. Нахлынуло чувство проигрыша, которое едва не выдавило хребет, и Корво, пытаясь не распасться, пополз к обрыву. Еле-еле, сквозь пробивающее виски отупение. Тело почти не слушалось, обмякло и словно пыталось принять другую форму. Вспыхнувшая в полутьме метка вселила проблеск надежды, Корво, отчаявшись, сжал кулак и...

Очнулся он уже в гроте.

Спину ломило от неудачного падения, левое запястье — от вывиха, а ногу — от острых камней. Студеная вода хлестала по щекам и забивала уши. Болезненно застонав, Корво с трудом сел и, проморгавшись, начал различать очертания предметов.

Некрупный, подтопленный грот пережил сильную тряску. Сквозь тесную расселину в потолке пробивалось небо, от которого расходились злые глубокие трещины. В бугристый чавкающий пол вросли осколки камней и перегнившие растения. А впереди, у грузного жертвенника, сидела сгорбившаяся фигура, крутящая перед собой обросший глиной шар.

Чужой.

Корво, пошатываясь, поковылял к нему. Чужой безучастно вскинул голову и, слабо улыбнувшись, промолчал. Вертящийся под его пальцами шар выглядел помятым, исполосованным грязью и въевшимися стеблями.

Приблизившись, Корво хотел было коснуться его, но Чужой воспротивился, резко уведя шар за спину. Легко, словно не поддавшись действию незримого безумия, поднялся и встал напротив Корво, заложив руки за спину.

— Примерно так и ощущается неприрученная энергия Бездны, — негромко сказал он, склонив набок голову. — Она кружит голову и отсечет силу воли — по крайней мере, у большинства. Нам с тобой было проще.

— Эти вспышки... — Корво передернуло от одного воспоминанья. — Они могут повториться?

— Возможно, — уклончиво сказал Чужой. — Но я надеюсь, Бездна еще помнит меня и не захочет ранить без причины.

Для Корво Бездна не нуждалась в поводе, и это подстегивало, раззадорив кровь. Он бегло глянул на метку — без изменений — и поднялся к жертвеннику по влажным выщербленным ступеням. На ощупь тот — зернистый, холодный, со сколотыми краями, и не пустой. Беспорядочно под руку попадались обглоданные водой кости. Мелкие дугообразные, массивный позвоночный столб и гладкий громоздкий череп.

Похоже на кита, принесенного в жертву новому богу Бездны.

Корво машинально прошелся пальцами по черепу. Массивные провалы-глазницы заставили вздрогнуть и обернуться к непонятному шару. Быть может, он и есть то самое око погибшего бога? И если да, возможно ли его использовать? Приручить энергию ради своего блага и подписать очередной договор с Бездной?

Она так близко и невыразимо далеко. Как и Чужой, стоявший в отдалении.

И Бездна, и ее бывший бог устали от безвозмездной помощи. Весь остальной путь Корво должен пройти один. С готовностью кивнув, он лихорадочно, морщась от боли, сорвал с шеи амулеты и швырнул их на жертвенник, к старым костям.

— Пожалуйста, — едва слышно, отчаянно жарко зашептал он. — Я ведь... Я ведь сделал достаточно, разве нет?

Он неуверенно передвинул амулеты, ближе к центру, и, прикрыв глаза, попробовал отдать им свое тепло, беззвучно вымаливая силу метки. Безразличная, Бездна не удостаивала его ответом, да и Чужой, похоже, вконец отдалился.

Его всегда разочаровывала одержимость.

И он стал милостивым и сострадательным, почти по-дружески обнял со спины и, ослепляя чернотой глаз, шепнул — в самый последний раз...

— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, Корво.

«Именно так, да», — заторможено пронеслось в голове Корво, прежде чем его накрыла жалящая грубая пустота.

***

Амбиции — самая надежная тюрьма для души. Они выколачивают из узницы и утешение, и надежду, и шанс на искупление. А взамен оставляет только обманутую, измордованную действительностью веру и кружащуюся от слабости голову.

Так думал Корво, лениво перебирающий утренний улов. Свежесть утра еще не выпарилась на солнце, и он наслаждался каждой минутой. Привычный рыбный запах успокаивал Корво, он даже начал напевать, покачивая головой в такт.

Зарыв в песок босые ступни, он изредка потягивался, разминал шею и возвращался к работе. Устрицы и моллюски — в левую корзину, крабы — в правую, рыба — в ту, что посередине. Плетеные корзины заполнялись быстро, предвещали еще больше труда, но Корво это не пугало. Он мягко улыбнулся и, почесав влажное брюшко осетру, кинул того в нужную тару.

— Корво.

Чужой появился, как всегда, тихо. Песок не скрипел под его ногами, не попадались хрусткие ветки и щелкающие клешнями крабы.

— Привет, — мягко произнес Корво. — Ну как там?

— Все хорошо. Нам починят лодку в обмен на сотню лучших устриц.

Чужой устроился рядом, скрестил ноги и, ухватив особо разросшуюся ракушку, начал ее вскрывать. Нож в его руках танцевал и уговаривал, сверкал на солнце и блестел от влаги — и Корво просто не мог оторвать взгляда. Чужой понимающе смеялся, гладил Корво по бедру и продолжал потрошить моллюсков.

Они всегда работали вместе, и Корво, казалось, что времени до их знакомства не существовало. Перед глазами всегда простирался океан, над головой была крыша, а в костре — дрова. Простая, трудовая нега накрыла их с головой. Потребности стали проще, роскошь не манила, и Корво мог позволить себе мятые рубашки. На берегу других и не нужно.

Корво наивно полагал, что их жизнь всегда будет такой простой — и так оно и было: день, другой, месяц, год, десять... Пока однажды Чужой не взбрыкнул, не воткнул в песок нож и не взглянул на него с упреком:

— Неужели ты ничего не помнишь, Корво?

Корво растерялся, выронил краба и озадаченно посмотрел на Чужого. В нем что-то изменилось, потемнела душа, что ли, и, словно чувствуя перемены, нарастал грозовой ветер. Он хлестал по лицу, резал руки и ноги, а Чужой упрямо не двигался, смотрел на Корво и ждал — если не чуда, то утешенья.

Корво опустился на колени, судорожно, словно боясь потерять, коснулся ладонями щек и поцеловал. Все тот же трепет, как в первый раз. Корво почти накрыло, опьянило, но Чужой мягко коснулся его груди и оттолкнул.

— Неужели ты ничего не помнишь, Корво?

— Я... Я помню тебя.

— А то, что было до меня? Или хотя бы то, что было до этого пляжа? Хоть что-нибудь?

Корво молчал, пристыженный. Похоже, он не хотел помнить. Память казалась огромным свинцовым шаром, внутри которого и бились воспоминания. Корво их слышал, но не разбирал просьб, представлял, но не особо верил, и малодушно уходил на пляж.

Песок всегда был настоящим. Как и Чужой.

Но тот сейчас был остро разочарован, огорчен и не желал объятий. Он вывернулся из теплого кольца рук, выдернул нож и вновь принялся за работу. И Корво, не желая ссориться, приступил к ней же. Морская гроза, так и не разыгравшись, стихла, отступая вглубь вместе с облаками.

Следующая неделя прошла как обычно. Чужой, казалось, и не вспоминал о странном разговоре, был спокоен, улыбчив и молчалив. Корво легко согласился забыть недоразумение и, как и прежде, ловил рыбу, чинил яруса и привозил Чужого из города книги.

Однако все повторилось. И Корво был вынужден признать, что кое-что он помнит. Он надеялся, что Чужой прекратит расспросы, но тот не унимался. Пристроившись рядом с корзинами у ног Корво, крепко вцепился в его колени и задавал новые вопросы. Корво старательно отводил взгляд, кусал губы и даже порывался уйти.

Но все-таки, смотря на Чужого, столь яро жаждущего правды, он смягчился и вздохнул.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь услышать правду?

— Я знаю правду, — прошептал Чужой, и глаза его вспыхнули лихорадочным, сумасшедшим огнем. — Просто я...

— Ты просто убил меня, чтобы спасти от худшего, — спокойно констатировал Корво и по-отечески ласково погладил Чужого по голове. — Может, хотя бы скажешь, как?

— Стилет Джоплина, — нехотя признал Чужой.

— Вот как, — беззлобно усмехнулся Корво.

Чужой потянулся к нему, и Корво ответил на поцелуй. Следовало быть мудрее и мягче, простить собственное убийство и вновь обо всем забыть. Быть рыбаком без амбиций, любимым без оговорок, человеком без груза прошлого.

Но Корво не мог. Ведь если он помнит о своей смерти, возможно, он не совсем мертв?

Чужой понимающе отстранился, коснулся сухими губами носа Корво, мазнул ими по щеке и ткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Как жаль, что это все — и ты, и песок, и ракушки — всего лишь последняя игра твоего воображения.

— Ты можешь сделать реальность гораздо лучше, — сказал Корво и вновь погладил Чужого по волосам.

Впереди простирался лазурный океан, бескрайний как сама Бездна. Пенные волны ласкали берег, порой выносили на песок цветные ракушки и никогда не опустошали сети Корво. Ему вполне хватало этого для счастья. Пусть он теперь и знал кратчайший путь до Бездны.


	5. Эпилог

1861 год, восьмой год правления Корво Черного

 

Торжество, организованное по случаю подписания мирного пакта с южным Серконосом, успело утомить Эйхорна Шоу. Он вынужденно улыбался приглашенным гостям и делал вид, что потягивает изысканное морлийское вино — дар одного из дипломатов.

Трезвость была ему к лицу, в отличие, от пьяных инцидентов.

Эйхорн со всей предусмотрительностью лавировал в говорливой толпе и отмечал, что все шло по плану. Освобожденный от мрачного гнета окаменевшей Эмили Колдуин и жесткого ворса, зал радовал взор натертым паркетом, изящно обновленной резьбой на троне и блеском хрустальных кубков, щедро расставленных на фуршетных столах. Сочные фрукты теснили более плотные закуски, и конкуренцию им составлял только разложеный на тивийском фарфоре хлеб. Белый, он же и с тмином, черный на заварном солоде, с хрустящими и мягкими корочками, пресные питы и пряные лепешки, пышные булочки и сырные печенья.

Эйхорн не без удовольствия взял одно печенье и улыбнулся своему отражению в отмытом до зеркального блеска окне. Гардины серконосского шелка были предусмотрительно подвязаны, и если бы кто-нибудь разбил графин с холодным морсом, на шелк бы почти ничего не попало.

Дальновидность — залог уместной самооценки.

Эйхорн понимал, что постарался учесть все риски, но вести дела с аристократией сложнее, чем воевать. Они устраивали свою игру, в которой многим пешкам императора не находилось места. Одежда им виделась опасным оружием, и выведенный искусственно язык тканей следовало неукоснительно соблюдать. Эйхорн с сочувствием посмотрел на Лиззи Страйд. Костюм был явно пошит не по ней, топорщился на груди и висел на бедрах. Грязно-бежевый цвет подчеркивал отсутствие макияжа и грубые черты лица.

Лиззи пришла поохотиться, и, коротко кивнув ей, Эйхорн двинулся дальше. На плечах порой оседали цветные конфетти — запущенные часом ранее, запутались в хрустальных люстрах и вышитых золотом растяжках. Эйхорн небрежно смахивал их, улыбался очередному знакомому и притворно отпивал из бокала. Наконец он выловил в толпе издерганного герольда и попросил об одолжении. Тот вытер вспотевший лоб и начал пробиваться к пустующему трону.

Эйхорн же прошел к двери и замер подле, наблюдая. Герольд шагал неуклюже, слишком широко расставляя ноги, и некоторые над ним посмеивались. В особенности дамы, бесстыдно эксплуатирующие право на женскую неприкосновенность. Герольд привычно не заметил издевок и громогласно, враз обнуляя чужие голоса, объявил:

— Его Императорское Величество, первый своего имени, Корво Аттано.

Гости почтительно расступились, пропустив почетный караул гвардейцев, облаченных в новенькие мундиры с блестящими серебряными пуговицами. Выстроившись единой линией, они почтительно склонили головы и шпаги.

Эйхорн отметил, что на их фоне Корво непривычно терялся. Дублет из черного бархата, без изысков, сидел идеально, подчеркивая фигуру. Предательски серело усталое лицо со лбом, изрезанным глубокими морщинами. И чуть заметно приволакивалась левая нога — ее сдавал потертый, обитый о множество порогов, мысок ботинка.

Но все же Корво улыбался, держал осанку и не сбивался с шага. Он вовремя остановился, заметив в толпе свою официальную любовницу, подал ей руку и подвел к трону. Леди Бойл ласкала Корво наигранной улыбкой и руку подала жеманно, не по велению сердца. Эйхорн неприязненно поморщился и все-таки глотнул вина. Оно не помогло, лишь усугубило антипатию, и он заставил себя вновь переключиться на Корво.

Тот церемонно поцеловал руку леди Бойл и медленно обвел глазами собравшихся. Корво, казалось, собирался с мыслями, и Эйхорн, махнув рукой, ободряюще улыбнулся. Корво кивнул ему, расправил плечи и сцепил за спиной руки.

— Дамы и господа, я счастлив приветствовать вас на этом празднике, который знаменует конец затянувшейся войны. Нам наконец-то удалось объединить Империю. — Аплодисменты взорвались, не дав ему продолжить. Дежурные и наигранные, но все-таки. Корво благодарственно кивнул и, подняв руку в знак тишины, продолжил: — У нас должны быть и общие враги, и общие друзья. И пока мы не знаем, с кем нам придется столкнуться на Пандуссии, однако определенный успех был уже достигнут. Наша колония продолжает расти и развиваться. Нам удалось построить две горнодобывающие шахты и полноценный порт, за что я хочу выразить благодарность капитану Лиззи Страйд.

Градус одобрения существенно упал, прибавились косые смешки, однако Лиззи было плевать. Она добродушно оскалилась и присела в неуклюжем реверансе. Эйхорн заметил, что под мягкой кожей сапог просвечивали очертания кинжалов, и одобрил ее предусмотрительность. Лиззи, конечно, быстра и опасна, словно акула, но даже ей в одиночку не выплыть из водохранилища с пираньями.

— Как вам известно, — тем временем продолжил Корво, — я склонен одаривать не только словами. Моим подарком для всех присутствующих сегодня станет обещанное исполнение приговора для лидера стенателей из Карнаки. Суд наконец вынес вердикт, который будет публично оглашен после заката.

Аристократия вновь возбудилась и затряслась, отбивая ладони. Голодная до чужих падений, она ярилась и теряла человечность. Корво, похоже, не замечал перемен в ее настроении и продолжал свою речь. Эйхорну стало противно, и он, покинув тронный зал, прошел к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице.

На ней устроилась худая рыжеволосая женщина, завязывающая шнурки темноволосому ребенку. Она подняла голову, неуверенно улыбнулась и поправила белую перчатку.

— Все уже закончилось?

— Не беспокойтесь, Лилика, — мягко ответил Эйхорн. — У вас достаточно времени, чтобы прокрасться за пирожными.

Ребенок счастливо расхохотался, дернул ножкой и едва не скатился со ступеней, быстро придержанный Лиликой. Она шутливо погрозила пальцем и вернулась к шнуровке. Банты легко рождались под ее ладонями, и Эйхорн пожалел, что статус не позволил ей стать любовницей Корво.

— Леди Бойл сегодня в особенно боевом настроении, — предупредительно сказал он и поднялся в библиотеку.

Сидеть в кабинете Корво и разбирать бумаги сегодня было выше его сил. Шумевшие за окном толлбои, гомон пьянеющих аристократов и мысли о поцелуях леди Бойл, что отпечатывались на губах Корво...

Эйхорн застонал, сжал виски и сел в ближайшее, обитое темным бархатом, кресло. Как оказалось, ощущать себя живым — невыносимо. И с каждым днем терпеть труднее, хочется сорваться, тряхнуть Корво за плечи и сознаться.

— Я ведь фактически убил тебя, Корво, — всхлипнув, испуганно прошептал Эйхорн, впившись пальцами в жесткие, отросшие волосы.

О нет. Все было намного хуже и сложнее.

Из Корво Аттано вылупился монстр, живущий только жаждой власти и победы. Он выдрессировал себя до автоматизма, отсек намеки на милосердие и не пытался никого понять. Его правота — догматичная, неоспоримая, и если противиться — закончишь на виселице.

Эйхорна передергивало от мира, установленного Корво, и от Корво, выкованного таким миром.

Путей разрешения проблемы было немного: убедить Корво измениться, вернуть ему желаемую силу или не дать ему вернуться в Империю. Эйхорн колебался непозволительно долго, шел на поводу чувств и каждый раз с замершим сердцем ждал — не чуда, а простого: «Я ошибся». Но Корво не отступал от ложности собственных мыслей, не объяснял их и разочаровывал все сильнее.

Эйхорн действительно старался, в отличие от Корво, и, выгорев, просто не стал за него бороться. Устало вздохнул и уничтожил лишнее. Растер до пыли остатки жалости, симпатий и вспомнил древнее колдовство, с нитками из китовьих вен и черепашьими иглами. Поставил на жертвенник символическую имитацию глиняного сосуда — для отлетающей души — и приступил к последним приготовлениям.

Рассек безымянный — как и он сам — палец и начертил кровью круг, попутно нашептывая то, что давно уже не являлось словами, сгинув с культом прошлого. Присыпал особые места каменной крошкой — прах дочери, — сложил забытые узоры из китовьей кости и, устроившись в центре круга, крепко обняв остывающее тело, долго и требовательно читал заклинания.

Он знал, что древний бог еще агонизирует — и выменял его душу на свободу воли.

Корво бы никогда не согласился на рабское существование. Но он был мертв, а Эйхорн — смятен и обескуражен. Он согласился вести Корво по жизненному пути и знал, что все получится. Достаточно снова подмешивать особые травы в лечебные сборы и каждые пять лет обновлять ритуал.

Он ввел Корво в состояние, повисшее меж жизнью и смертью, усилил физические возможности и позволил помолодеть на добрый десяток лет. Однако сознание Корво оказалось замороженным, оно изорвало все связи и лишилось гибкости.

Эйхорну пришлось вести Корво вперед, а вслед за ним и Империю.

Он не чувствовал себя вправе разрушать старания Корво, но мог их перенаправить. Он стал официальным советником императора, по слухам — давно грел ему койку. Сплетни мешали работе, пришлось найти для Корво любовницу со статусом.

И справедливости ради приблизить ко двору Лилику. Ее ребенок — прямой наследник, и Эсме Бойл корона не светит. Эйхорн прекрасно помнил историю прошлой императрицы и, ради сомнительного мира, нарушил негласное правило знати.

Он вывел чужого бастарда в свет.

Эйхорн снова застонал и беспомощно съежился в кресле. Он ненавидел себя за то, что становится прежним, как в Бездне, и так невыносимо желал уйти от смерти, что был готов терзаться вечность. Корво не стал бы тратить на него жалость, так может, убийство Корво сочтется за самозащиту?

Самообман, однако, тоже являлся убийством — всего хорошего, что оставалось на душе.

Эйхорн Шоу обреченно застонал и нервно съежился в кресле. Удостоенный громкого титула, приличного капитала и положения в обществе, он чувствовал себя приговоренным — к жизни. Навечно, без права на амнистию.

Как он всегда и мечтал.


End file.
